No fue El Final
by bebeli
Summary: Sakura y Shaoran se separaron por motivos diferentes pero a la vez similares. Años después se reencontraran pero ¿seguirán amándose?, además ¿sus hijos los separara o los unirá? Aun así recordaran que lo suyo no fue el final, sino solo el comienzo.
1. Te Extraño

**Disclaimer: Los personajes ****Card Captors Sakura pertenece a Clamp****. La Historia si es de mi imaginación.**

_1.- Pensamientos_

**2.- Recuerdos**

**Capitulo 1**

"**Te Extraño"**

Al entrar en la amplia sala observo muchas personas sentadas con rostros preocupados, llorando, aliviados, felices e incluso enojados, en fin una infinidad de emociones se veían, eso era lo más común estando en ese lugar. Pero ella no sabía cual emoción estaba en su rostro, pues sentía enojo, preocupación, indiferencia, frustración, tantas emociones y no sabía qué hacer.

¿Cómo puede hacerme eso? Era la quinta vez que se preguntaba una mujer de ojos verdes esmeraldas que inquieta solo pensaba en cómo esa persona tan importante para ella, llevara dos días sin comunicarse, sin mensajes, ni llamadas, ella solo sentía que iba a enloquecer.

La chica siguió pasando rápidamente a las personas a su alrededor, necesitaba llegar al ascensor.

-Sakura –escucho decir su nombre en un tono sorprendido- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Se detuvo y volteo hacia una chica que la observaba con los ojos abiertos y con la boca ligeramente abierta. Si su tono mostraba sorpresa, su rostro lo demostraba aun más. Se acerco a la chica ya que esta estaba en el recibidor del lugar pero no respondió a la pregunta de ella, le parecía muy tonta, teniendo en cuenta como estaba vestida y lugar a donde se dirigía.

-Digo…bueno… -observo como la chica que la había llamado reía nerviosa sin saber que decir-

-Para trabajar –le regalo una sonrisa amable para que se tranquilizara- ¿para qué más podría estar en el hospital?

-Para muchas cosas –La joven susurro, pero la ojos verdes mostro indiferencia ante su comentario- Pero me refiero a…es decir…tienes vacaciones –hablando un poco más alto-

-Sí pero… –colocando sus manos en sus bolsillos- estaría muy sola

-Pero Sakura, tu nunca estas sola…digo…bueno…tienes a tantas personas a tu alrededor –La ojos verdes levanto un ceja suspicazmente, pero antes de hacer algún comentario ya la otra chica estaba agregando- bueno tienes razón, te debes sentir sola

Rika Sasaki, enfermera, empleada modelo y lo más importante una de sus amigas, bueno la única que podía considerar amiga. Sakura suspira fuertemente, si comenzaba con esos pensamientos no terminaría el día bien. Observo como Rika mantenía inclinada su cabeza apenada por sus palabras, ella sintió cierta culpabilidad, ya que sus palabras fueron cortantes e indiferentes. Rika no se merecía eso, su estado de humor no lo podía pagar con ella.

-Discúlpame Sakura –dice la enfermera mientras su rostro toma un color rojo-

-¿Te encuentras bien? –tocando la frente de su amiga con profesionalidad- Si te sientes mal, deberías irte

-No…no…no es eso –balbuceando- simplemente me preguntaba ¿cuándo vendría tu hermano?

Ahí entendió el color del rostro de su amiga, estaba sonrojada. No sabía cómo pero todas las mujeres del edificio suspiraban, se sonrojaban ante la presencia de su hermano, incluso cuando hablaban de él o escuchaban su nombre, se alborotaban y reían nerviosamente, y por supuesto, Rika no era la excepción.

-Rika, ¿Si sabes que Touya es casado, verdad?

-Si…pero –aun sonrojada- ¡es tan guapo!

-Su mujer te mataría si te escuchara

-Pero ella no está –dijo tímidamente su amiga-

-El debe venir mas ahora –dijo recordando que su hermano había vuelto de su viaje hace dos días- pero te recomiendo que no te ilusiones mucho, aunque ella este de viaje, Touya adora a su esposa –sacando sus manos de los bolsillos, donde habían estado durante toda la conversación- Por cierto discúlpame si soy indiferente contigo, pero no estoy de humor

-No te preocupes Sakura, pero ¿Cuándo vuelve él? –Por el tono en que lo dijo la castaña supo que no se refería a su hermano-

-Espero que pronto –sonrío tristemente- nos vemos luego, tengo una operación en una hora y tengo que prepararme

Sakura retomó su camino hacia el ascensor, una vez dentro subió varios pisos, para estar en cuestión de minutos en el área de operaciones. Todos la saludaban amistosamente. Seguro Rika les había avisado antes de que subiera, pensó la castaña; aunque algunos se sorprendían todavía, y no era de extrañar pues se suponía que tenía vacaciones y nunca se las perdía. Pero ese año no estaba una de las personas más importante para ella, así que prefirió quedarse en el hospital a trabajar.

Aunque no puedo dejar de preguntar ¿Qué estaría haciendo él en estos instantes?

Tenía un año sin verlo en persona, solo podía escucharlo y observarlo en las video- llamadas. ¡Cuánto lo extrañaba!

…

-Shaoran, Shaoran –gritando-

-Por favor señor, esto es un aeropuerto, no un concierto para gritar eufórico –dijo un hombre con uniforme de vigilante-

-Lo siento –se disculpo con el rostro levemente rojo por la pena-

Cuando el oficial a cargo de la seguridad del aeropuerto se retiro. Observo nuevamente hacia el lugar donde segundos antes vio como un joven alto de cabello castaño oscuro vistiendo unos jeans negros, playera gris y una gorra negra, con lentes negros, se alejaba rápidamente. Ese era su amigo Shaoran Li, tan despistado como siempre. Se suponía que él iba a cambiarse de ropa y verse en la sala de espera del aeropuerto, pero no fue así, el castaño se fue sin siquiera voltear a verlo.

Suspirando de nuevo tomo su maletín negro, para así ir al auto asignado por la empresa que les venía a buscar. Apenas habían pisado tierra japonesa, y ya su amigo quería verse con ella, ¡seguro por eso era su apuro! Volvió a suspirar Se suponía que estarían en Tokio por tres días para arreglar un contrato y así marcharse.

-Buenas días, señor Hiragizawa –saludo el chofer que siempre los buscaba a él y a Li-

-Buenas días –saludo antes de meterse en el automóvil-

-Disculpe –dijo el chofer una vez sentado para manejar- y ¿el señor Li?

-Está haciendo unas diligencias, ¿no lo viste cuando se marcho?

-No lo vi

Una vez dicho eso el automóvil se pone en movimiento empezando a recorrer cada calle de Tokio. Ese lugar no tenía ningún recuerdo en especial para él. Apenas había visitado ese país algunas veces y solo por trabajo.

Observando el paisaje por la ventana del auto no pudo evitar parpadear varias veces, cuando vio a Shaoran entrar a un hospital apurado, ¿Qué era todo aquello? Li no le había dicho nada de ir a un hospital. ¿Sera que tenía los lentes sucios?

-Es la primera vez que veo que algo lo impresiona –comento el chofer-

-¿A sí? –Alzo las cejas-

-Disculpe si fui entrometido

-No te preocupes –solo dijo- _simplemente a veces hay cosas de las cuales no se qué pensar._

Suspiro. Definitivamente Shaoran tendría que darle muchas explicaciones cuando llegara a la empresa. Pues ¿Qué hacia él en un hospital?

…

En el hospital central de Tokio, entraba rápidamente un chico alto con jeans negros, playera gris, zapatos deportivos, gorra negra y lentes oscuros.

El joven con apuro paso a las personas a su alrededor hasta detenerse en el recibidor del lugar. Ahí estaba una joven mayor que él. Recorrió con la mirada a esa joven, ella era un poco más baja que él, tenía el cabello corto y de color castaño –un poco más oscuro de la mujer que estaba buscando-. Ahí recordó el motivo por el cual estaba en ese lugar.

-Hola Sasaki ¿podrías decirme donde esta… -no pudo continuar cuando ya la joven lo abrazaba efusivamente-

-¡Que alegría verte!

-Me…estas…asfixiando –apenas pudo decir-

-Lo siento –lo soltó sonrojada- Tengo tan tiempo sin verte. ¡Un año!

-Si entiendo –agarrándose el cuello-

-Justamente estaba hablando con Sakura de ti. Le preguntaba cuando volvías. La fueras visto estaba de un humor, que ni te imaginas.

-Me imagino –sonriendo ampliamente. Mientras Rika quedaba embobada observando su sonrisa. Así pasaron varios segundos, la enfermera solo observaba el rostro del joven con una sonrisa. Y el castaño sonreía nervioso, surgiéndole dos gotas en la cabeza.-

-Bueno… ¿y donde esta?

-Ah sí verdad. A eso has venido. Que tonta soy –dice nerviosa- Ella está en su consultorio. Acaba de salir del Quirófano

-Gracias –dice con una sonrisa antes de marcharse-

-Se ve tan guapo –susurro la enfermera con un gesto soñador. En ese momento escucho como alguien sonaba su garganta. Ella sonrojada volteo, y ahí estaba un sujeto con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Rika –sonrojando aun mas a la chica- ¿No te molesta que espere por el aquí?

Ella negó con su cabeza.

No lo había visto cuando llego y por la sonrisa de este, estaba segura que estaba ahí desde mucho tiempo. Sin decir una palabra observo el ascensor por donde se había marchado el castaño. Ella solo pudo sonreír imaginándose la escena que el joven estaría haciendo junto a Sakura.

Mientras en el quinto piso se abría el ascensor para segundos después salir el mismo joven que había hablado con Rika. Paso cada pasillo buscando rápidamente a la persona que quería ver.

Y solo se detuvo cuando vio a esa mujer con una bata blanca, cabello castaño liso que le llegaba por las caderas, aun de espaldas sabia que ella era la que esperaba ver con tantas ansias. Se iba acercando lentamente a la castaña, quitándose los lentes para poder observarla mejor.

Pasaron por lo menos un minuto cuando la chica se volteo con gesto confundido, para después mostrar una sorpresa y felicidad genuina que sin pensarlo dos veces se arrojo a los brazos del joven, que aun siendo un adolescente aguanto su peso con facilidad.

-Mama te extrañe tanto –besando la frente de la castaña con ternura-

-Yo también mi niño

-Mama –dice con reproche- No soy un niño…soy un…

-Adolescente –terminando lo que el joven iba a decir- Shaiming aun cuando tengas 30 años seguirás siendo mi niño –agregando con dulzura- mi adorado niño –observo los ojos del chico, tan verde como los recordaba, ese color idéntico al los de ella-

…

En la oficina presidencial de la empresa "Juguetería Daidouji", Eriol revisaba los contratos de los accionistas más importantes, se suponía que ahí había un error, un dinero que no fue pagado. Solo arreglaría ese problema y así podrían marcharse de ese país.

-¿Cómo pudiste? –se sobresalto al escuchar esa voz. Esa pregunta parecía más un gruñido que otra cosa. Ahí estaba Shaoran con el ceño fruncido, con un traje formal negro, un momento, el no salió del aeropuerto con ropa más informal y juvenil.

-¿De qué hablas? –Pregunto pero el castaño que solo lo miraba enojado- ¿Qué quieres de mi, Shaoran?

-Tú sabes

-No sé de que hablas –dijo- _Aunque espero que no sea matarme_

-¿Cómo pudiste dejarme en el aeropuerto? Fue unos minutos que te pedí que me esperaras para poder cambiarme

Ahí si el ingles estaba confundido. Podía haber jurado que el chico que salió del aeropuerto era él. ¿Qué pasaba ahí?

-¿Vas a responder? –dice el chico con brazos cruzados. Sus ojos de color chocolate mostraban una chispa de fuego. Estaba molesto y sus ojos lo demostraban.

-Hubiera jurado que te vi salir de aeropuerto con ropa informal

-Bah…ahora me vas a decir que fui yo el que te deje

-Si Shaoran

-Yo no me cambie de ropa, el baño estaba muy lleno y preferí venirme –parecía que escupía cada palabra-

-Tranquilízate. Fue mi error –no pudiendo dudar de la sinceridad del castaño. Por lo general él no le hacia esas bromas-

-Claro que fue tu error –dice aun más molesto- me vas a decir que vistes a un chico de mi edad, con mi estatura, con mi mismo cabello, ojos, vestido con mi estilo de ropa…-hubiera continuado, pero estaba confundido al ver que Eriol se quitaba sus lentes y empezaba a limpiarlos-

-Si definitivamente tengo que ir a un optometrista (1) –susurraba Eriol. El castaño frunció el ceño –si aun podía más-.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Debo estar mal de la vista –colocándose nuevamente los lentes-

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque vi a una persona que se parecía a ti. Pero ahora que mencionas todos esos detalles, que en su momento no me percate, es que me di cuenta que no eran tan parecidos –dijo con voz tranquila-

-Explícate –dice confundido-

-Esa persona era aun más joven que tu, podría tener máximo 18 años –suspiro para continuar- también era un poco más bajo que tu, además no tiene tu mismo estilo en vestir –agrego cambiando la voz a reproche- Pero no tengo la culpa tenia tu mismo color de cabello…y los ojos…bueno no se los vi…tenia lentes oscuros.

Shaoran alzo las cejas incrédulo. No podía creer que Eriol que era aun mas perceptivo que él, pudiera confundirlo con alguien más, y aun mas con todos esos detalles de por medio. Si tenía que ir para que le revisaran la vista o que le cambiaran los lentes.

-Y ahora que lo noto…no tenía esa pequeña barba que tienes –agrego un confundido Hiragizawa-

-Préstame tus lentes necesito ver si están rotos…porque no me imagino a ti, siendo tan descuidado para confundirme con alguien más -Eriol frunció el ceño, el tampoco se imaginaba siendo tan descuidado-

-¿Cómo llegaste a la empresa –pregunta para cambiar de tema-

-En taxi. ¿Cómo más? Me dejaste incluso sin chofer –dijo recostándose en uno de los sofás de la oficina- ¿Por qué no estará aquí?

-Ella debe venir pronto –sabiendo a que se refiere el Castaño-

-Eso espero –susurro, observando el teléfono-

-¿Por qué no está aquí? –Pregunta aun angustiado-

Eriol solo voltea los ojos pidiendo paciencia. Otra vez esa pregunta. En ese momento suena el teléfono que Shaoran tiene en la mano.

-¡Contesta! –dijo exasperado-

-Si son malas noticias –dice sin contestar el teléfono-

-Li –pronuncia el apellido de su amigo divertido por el rostro de angustia que tiene este. Siempre se pone así cuando se trata de ella- No creo que sean malas noticias

Shaoran toma el teléfono con nervios. Para escuchar la voz calmada de una joven.

_-Hola papa _

-Shuang –se incorporo rápidamente en el sofá- ¿Cómo estás? ¿Por dónde vienes? ¿Ya tomaste el avión? ¿Te voy a buscar al aeropuerto?

-Por lo menos una pregunta por minuto, amigo la vas a marear –dijo Eriol con una sonrisa, a lo que el castaño respondió con una mirada asesina-

-_Papa no voy a poder ir –dijo con tristeza-_

-¿Por qué? –Se levanto del sofá-

-_Porque aun tengo mis deberes_

-¿Qué deberes? –pregunto molesto-

_-Los ancianos…disculpe…quise decir los mayores de la familia…_

-No me interesa que digan los ancianos esos –interrumpiendo a la joven- …en este preciso instante te quiero en el aeropuerto de Hong Kong

_-Papa se van a molestar…además vas a durar pocos días en Japón_

-Shuang me estas desobedeciendo

_-No…no...No pienses eso…pero si quiero ser considerada como tu heredera y ser en un futuro cabeza de la familia Li necesito estar en Hong Kong y terminar mis deberes –agregando con dulzura- además vas a durar como tres días en Tokio…solo te estorbare_

-Querida tu no me estorbas –dice Shaoran con ternura- eres mi adoración…solo quería pasar unos días contigo…sin toda esa presión familiar

_-¡Papa! A mí también me gustaría_

-Está bien cariño –suspirando- Cumple con tus deberes. Nos vemos muy pronto –luego susurro- Hija…Te quiero Mucho. No se te olvide

-También Te quiero papa –con voz acongojada- Cuídate

-Tú también mi princesa –colgando la llamada-

Eriol hubiera dicho ¡que tierno! Pero una voz interior le dijo que no era el momento.

-La has criado demasiado bien, es idéntica a ti, primero sus deberes

-No fui yo quien le enseño a ser así–susurro mirando el teléfono- Mi madre le insiste que primero son los deberes y después lo demás…aunque no estoy de acuerdo con eso

-Tu hija ha cambiado un poco a lo que era antes

-Si

-¿La extrañas?

-Por supuesto. Ella es mi vida, lo más importante para mí –dijo justificándose. Eriol solo sonrió ante la intensidad de lo dicho por su compañero-

…

En Hong Kong una chica sentada en la cama de su habitación se limpiaba sus mejillas. Esas lágrimas estaban traicionándola. Ella solo pensaba en cómo le gustaría estar con su papa en Tokio, pero su abuela le insistió que primero debía cumplir sus deberes.

-Deja de llorar –dijo una voz seria y profunda-

-Abuela…quise decir…Dama Leran –Se levanto haciendo una pequeña reverencia-

-Shuang no pareces una Li, mostrándote siempre débil. Los Li no somos débiles.

-Si –susurro cabizbaja- Lo se

-Te espero en 5 minutos. Debemos ir a una reunión.

Una vez su abuela se marcho de su habitación, pudo relajarse. Esa reunión no era tan importante, aun así tenía que asistir. Se acerco al amplio espejo de su tocador. Se observo por varios minutos, estaba vestida con un kimono tradicional de china en colores verdes y negro -el verde es el color de su clan-. Su cabello que le llegaba apenas por los codos era de un color castaño más claro que el de su padre, además tenía dos mechones más cortos que le llegaban por la barbilla, pero su cabello ese día estaba recogido en un moño, dejando por fuera los dos mechones.

Aunque poseía rasgos de su padre, lo que la caracterizaba como su hija, no era el apellido, era el color de sus ojos. Si efectivamente sus ojos eran de un color chocolate idéntico a los de su padre.

**Notas de la Autora: **

El optometrista es el especialista en proporcionar lentes, gafas y anteojos para compensar la refracción del sujeto, Terapia Visual para ambliopía (disminución de la agudeza visual aun con la mejor corrección óptica), tratamiento del estrabismo, supresión de la imagen, diplopia (visión doble), etc.

¡Hola querida lectoras!

Esta historia es un poco diferente, como ya habrán notado. ¿Quién de ustedes pensó que Shaoran era la persona que se encontraría con Sakura? Y ¿Quién se dio cuenta que no era Shaoran antes de ver el nombre del chico? Jejeje me gustaría saberlo xD

Tenía esta historia en mi mente por mucho tiempo, y por fin me anime a darle forma. Créanme hay mucho más de lo que pueden ver detrás de este trama. No quiero revelar nada todavía, quiero saber primero su opinión.

Espero sus Reviews.


	2. ¿Son Coincidencias?

**Disclaimer: Los personajes Card Captors Sakura pertenece a Clamp. La Historia si es de mi imaginación, y por supuesto, Shaiming y Shuang son de mi alocada imaginación.**

_1.- Pensamientos_

**2.- Recuerdos**

**Capitulo 2**

**¿Son Coincidencias?**

En la acogedora sala de su casa, estaban reunidos, el abogado de la familia de su difunta madre, el señor Tanaka , el cual hace unos minutos había llegado con una noticia no muy alentadora, además estaban su hermano que se mantenía tranquilo ante las noticias, y su hijo que estaba más concentrado en leer un libro que en esa conversación.

-¿Qué? -Pregunto una confundida Sakura sin poder creer lo que escuchaba- Es absurdo

-Ni tanto –dijo el abogado de edad avanzada- Su abuelo lo deseo así. Además con todos los problemas que ocurrieron hace algunos años hizo que el tomara esa decisión antes de morir

Sakura observaba con Horror al hombre que estaba hablándole. ¡Volver a Hong Kong! Tenía 7 años sin pisar tierras chinas, y hacerlo no le gustaba. Tendría que recordar cosas que prefería olvidar.

-No entiendo para que tenemos que volver, y mucho menos convivir con esa familia –intervino su hermano. Al ver la tranquilidad de él, se relajo. Eso indicaba que no tomaba enserio volver a ese país.

- Le recuerdo señor Kinomoto que esa familia es la suya

-Mi única familia es Sakura, Shaiming, Mi esposa y mi hija, esto quiere decir, todos aquellos a quienes amo, el resto son solo conocidos –dijo sin alterarse-

La castaña suspiro resignada al escuchar a Touya. El hecho de que su hermano hablara así, no le gustaba, aun cuando ella no pudiera reclamarle nada, ya que entendía sus motivos, ella tenía los mismos o parecidos para no querer ver a su "familia".

Estaba sumida en sus pensamientos pero sintió que alguien la miraba fijamente, y esa persona era el abogado. ¿Por qué la miraría tanto? Cuando se lo iba a preguntar, este solo volteo hacia su hijo con una expresión de interés.

-Joven Shaiming -llamo al chico que mantenía su vista en el libro-¿qué le parece volver a Hong Kong?

-¿Cuándo?-El chico detuvo su lectura, pero no aparto su vista del texto. El abogado frunció el ceño ante la indiferencia del joven-

-Estas vacaciones

-No creo. Estas vacaciones quiero ir para América

-Su abuelo…-comenzaba a hablar el abogado Tanaka, pero fue interrumpido por el joven-

-Mi abuelo me conocía bastante. Así que cuidado con sus palabras

-Está bien

Por un momento todos pensaron que el abogado no insistiría más con el tema. Pero este solo saco de su maletín una carta, y contra todo pronóstico empezó a leerla en voz alta.

_Mis queridos Sakura, Touya y Shaiming_

_Hola espero que estén bien mis adorados niños, se estarán haciendo muchas preguntas, una de ellas es mi petición para leer mi testamento. Si ya sé que no les gusta la idea de volver a Hong Kong, porque supongo que después de mi muerte no volvieron o ¿sí? Igual eso no importa. Lo que quiero decirles es que lo que no pude ver en vida, me gustaría que sucediera aunque no pueda verlo. Quiero que vuelvan hacer una familia, pero no los voy a obligar a comportarse como tal, eso debe salir de su corazón, simplemente les pido que vivan por un tiempo en nuestra casa, porque también les pertenece a ustedes, para que todos convivan como una familia._

_Sakura se que no te opondrás a mi petición, incluso tu Touya no reprocharas nada por el respeto que me tenias, y Shaiming, mi querido niño, sé que no te importara tener tus vacaciones en Hong Kong o terminar tus estudios en ese país. Sé que puedo confiar en tus ustedes, se que cumplirán esta pequeña petición._

-Volveremos a Hong Kong

Touya se lo dijo al abogado, mientras Sakura estaba aun impresionada por la carta, ¡Como se notaba que su abuelo los conocía! Mira que escribir una carta porque sabía que se iban a oponer, era algo que no tenía esperado.

-¿Cuándo piensan viajar? –Pregunto sin dudar el abogado- Necesito preparar todo para su llegada

-¿Para cuándo es necesario nuestra presencia? –Respondió Touya-

-Mientras más pronto estén en Hong Kong, mejor para todos

-¿En un año le parece bien? –Pregunto Shaiming con una sonrisa-

El joven recibió miradas asesinas por parte de su tío y el abogado, mientras Sakura sonreía ante la ocurrencia de su hijo.

-¿Cómo puedes bromear en esta situación?

-No era una broma –comento serio el joven. Pero al ver el rostro de enfado de ambos hombres, rompió esa mascara de seriedad, empezando a reír-

-No se parece a su padre, el señor Li

Ante lo dicho por el abogado todos quedaron en silencio. Sakura observo sin palabras a Touya que nada mas con mirarlo noto que estaba enojado y que el abogado necesitaría un medico si seguía en la sala, mientras su hijo mostraba una tranquilidad y una sonrisa incompresible para ella.

-Aunque el señor Li sea mi padre biológico –Resaltando lo ultimo- Eso no significa que me voy a parecer a el

-Usted es la copia física de su padre –dijo el abogado- claro hay algunas diferencias físicas, y aun mas en personalidad son totalmente diferentes –agregando con orgullo- el es muy respetuoso, educado, responsable y posee muchas más características dignas de las cuales usted carece

-No sé si sentirme ofendido o halagado ante lo dicho por usted –sonriendo ampliamente- Halagado por decirme que no poseo ninguna característica de ese señor –La sorpresa del abogado no se hizo esperar- pero ofendido porque me compara con el o incluso buscara algún parecido –dijo esto último con una mueca-

La castaña no sabía si estar sorprendida o preocupada por el comentario de su hijo, ¿Era normal que él no quisiera sentirse identificado con su padre? Si porque efectivamente, Shaoran Li, era el padre de su hijo Shaiming Kinomoto. ¿Por qué él no lo represento? Era una verdad que dolía admitirla y tal vez esa era la principal razón por la que Shaiming no le gustaba comparaciones entre ellos.

- Además no veo para que comparaciones entre nosotros –continuo el joven- Ese señor no me ha representado por lo tanto no es mi padre legal, solo biológico, ni siquiera sentimentalmente lo considero mi papa, por favor no se confunda.

El abogado trago saliva pesadamente, esos comentarios tan tranquilos del joven lo tomaron por sorpresa, era como si hablara del clima y en el rostro de este no reflejaba enojo o tristeza, solo una mirada traviesa, y eso se debía a que lo estaba abochornando. ¿Cómo se le ocurrió compararlo con su padre? Parecía una locura.

-Me tengo que ir –comento nervioso- ¿Cuándo nos veremos en Hong Kong?

Los tres se miraron buscando una respuesta, pero ni ellos mismo lo sabían, aun no asimilaban bien el hecho de volver a ese país.

-Eh –dudo Sakura- Nosotros te avisaremos, tenemos que organizar todo para el viaje.

-Está bien. Hasta luego -Cuando el abogado Tanaka salió de la residencia Kinomoto, lo hizo prácticamente corriendo, el bochorno que sentía era enorme y por alguna razón su sano juicio le decía que no permaneciera en esa casa, no era ningún tonto, el hijo de Sakura podría estar tranquilo, pero el hermano de ella, no lo estaba, y el siempre le asustaba-.

-No debiste haberle dicho eso –Comento Sakura a su hijo una vez que el abogado había salido de la casa. Su hijo como respuesta volvió a sonreír traviesamente-

-¿De qué hablas mama? –pregunto inocentemente-

-Tú sabes muy bien de que hablo Shaiming –dijo la castaña cruzándose de brazos y mostrando una expresión seria-

-Mama –hablo con dulzura mientras abrazaba a la castaña- tu sabes que te quiero verdad –besando la frente de Sakura- no lo olvides mami

La ojos verdes asintió con una sonrisa olvidándose de la razón por la cual regañaba a su hijo, mientras este sonreía mirándola con ternura. Touya que solo observaba la escena le surgió una gota en la cabeza, ya que su hermana se dejaba convencer por las palabras dulce y cariños mimados de su sobrino.

-Mama voy a salir –al ver la confusión de Sakura, agrego- Necesito pensar. Apenas regrese de mi viaje y ahora tengo que viajar otra vez. No me molestaría viajar hacia otro país, pero Hong Kong –negó con la cabeza mientras suspiraba- No me gustaría ir pero si es una de las últimas peticiones del abuelo, estaré bien.

-¿Por qué no quieres ir? -pregunto Sakura-

- Es tan aburrido estar allá. No puedo hacer nada de lo que me gusta –tomando las manos de su madre-

-Yo pensé que era por tu padre –comento triste-

-No es eso –dijo ofendido frunciendo el ceño-

-No te molestes hijo –acariciando el rostro del chico- se que debe afectarte el hecho de que tu padre no te reconoció y…

-No me hace falta el. No puedo extrañar alguien que no conocí. Que solo he visto –interrumpiendo a su madre, encogiéndose de hombros- Hace años que no busco algo en el. ¿Por qué me debería afectar?

-Un hijo necesita de un papa –justifico Sakura-

-Eso es diferente –sonriendo ampliamente- Yo si tuve un papa. No mescles el agua con el aceite. En que mi padre biológico no me haya reconocido, eso no significa que no haya tenido una figura paterna, alguien al que considere mi papa y lo quiera como tal.

-Pero…

-Pero nada. No necesito a un papa, porque ya lo tengo. Me tengo que ir mama. Voy a dar un paseo –despidiéndose de su madre con un beso en la frente, y de su tío con un hasta luego, tomo el libro que estaba leyendo y se marcho de la casa-

-¡Que dolor de cabeza! –Dijo Touya tirándose en un sofá-

-¿Quieres una pastilla?

-Lo que quiero es no irme de Tokio.

-Yo también quiero quedarme

Touya suspiro al ver a su hermana perderse en sus pensamientos. Su querida hermana tan hermosa como siempre que nadie pensaría que tendría un hijo adolescente, pero que aún seguía enamorada de ese Li, que solo trajo problemas a sus vidas, la única felicidad que dejo el, fue ese sobrino que le divertía tanto con su forma de ser.

**-…..-….-….-….-…-…-….-…-…..-….-…..-…..-….-…-…-….-….-…-….-….-…-….-….-**

-Si Shaoran–Comento Kaho observando a su acompañante con desdén- No te preocupes amor. Ella está bien, no te pudo contestar porque está estudiando. Si amor, hablamos en la noche. Cuídate. Te Amo –Cuelga la llamada-

-¿Quién te crees para estar contestando mis llamadas? –Arrancándole el teléfono a Kaho de sus manos-

-Tu madre, por supuesto –Dijo la mujer de cabello rojo con burla, mientras su acompañante apretaba los labios molesta-

-Tú no eres mí…

-Por favor Shuang no comiences con eso de que no soy tu madre –se le acerco a la joven, para decirle al oído- Te recuerdo que soy tu madre quieras o no –Una vez dicho esto, se marcho de la habitación-

La joven solo observo molesta e indignada como Kaho se marchaba de su habitación con elegancia, ¿cómo podía esa señora ser tan descarada? Había ido a la cocina a buscar unos bocadillos y al volver se encontró con nada más que a Kaho, su supuesta madre, hablando por su teléfono con su padre. Nadie podía contestar una llamada sin la autorización del dueño de ese teléfono, en su caso, ella misma. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unos leves toques en la puerta.

-Adelante –dijo exasperada-

-¿Shuang? –Pregunto una voz melodiosa, mientras la chica de esa voz apenas asomaba su cabeza por la puerta- ¿te sientes bien?

-¡Tía Meiling! –Exclamo alegre- ¿Cómo estás? -Meiling entro tranquilamente a la habitación vestida con un vestido verde claro que le llegaba por las rodillas, con el cabello recogido en dos coletas, como cuando era niña-Que bueno es verte –dijo mientras la abrazaba, durando así varios segundos- Te he extrañado mucho –Al escuchar esto, Meiling soltó una risita- ¿Por qué te ríes? –Pregunto Shuang incomoda, ya que no esperaba esa respuesta-

-Shuang eres tan exagerada como tu padre. Nos vimos ayer o ¿se te olvido?

-No se me ha olvidado, pero es que esta casa esta tan aburrida y sola sin mi papa

-Y como tu papa no está, ahí es que te acuerdas de mí –Fingiendo estar indignada-

-No tía como vas a creer eso

-Tranquila Shuang era una broma–soltando otra risita- Siempre te crees lo que te digo

-No entiendo cómo puedes hacer ese tipo de bromas –frunciendo el ceño-

-Y yo no entiendo cómo puedes ser tan seria, ¡Relájate Querida! –Acostándose en la cama de la castaña- La vida es bella, y tienes que disfrutarla

-No entiendo a que viene eso, estábamos hablando de tus desagradables bromas –sentándose en su cama-

-Tiene todo que ver con lo que hablamos, porque eres una chica joven, y con la más mínima broma te molestas, no me quiero ni imaginar que harías si te hago una broma con todas sus reglas

-Ni se te ocurra hacerme una broma –comento seria-

-¿Ves a lo que me refiero? –La chica solo frunció el ceño, mientras Meiling volteaba los ojos- Siempre tan seria y aburrida

-No entiendo que tiene que ver lo seria con lo aburrida

-Fácil. Como eres tan seria, no sabes cómo divertirte y te vuelves una aburrida

-He conocido personas serias que se divierten

-Tú no eres de esas personas, lo que son tú y Shaoran no saben divertirse.

A lo ultimo dicho por su tía Meiling solo pudo fruncir el ceño, ella siempre era así, queriendo divertirse, gastar bromas a los demás, salir a conocer nuevas personas, y por supuesto siempre quería que ella hiciera lo mismo.

-Shuang, ¿Cuándo viene Shaoran? –Pregunto Meiling-

-No sé. –Respondió triste. Extrañaba mucho a su padre, el no había vuelto a los tres días, ya era una semana desde su partida-

-¿No te ha llamado?

-Claro que si –Dijo molesta- Lo que pasa es que "mi querida madre" contesto mi llamada, y no me lo quiso pasar

-Pero que se cree esa mujer –Protesto Meiling-

-Shuang –Llamo una voz seria desde la puerta de la habitación- Baja que tenemos visitas

Tanto Meiling como Shuang se habían levantado de la cama, quedando paradas firmes ante la presencia de la mujer que había llamado a la última. Ambas nerviosas, mantenían el rostro levantado mirando el facciones serias de la mujer que tenía como nombre Leran Li.

-Si dama Leran, bajo en un momento –dijo tranquila-

-No te tardes –Comento. Antes de marcharse, observo a Meiling que aun estaba parada sin moverse, sudando a mares, nerviosa- Meiling, Quítate esos moños, pareces una niña. –Una vez dicho eso, se marcho de la habitación, dejando a las dos chicas suspirar tranquilamente-

-Tía Leran me asusta tanto con su mirada –comento Meiling tocándose el pecho- No sé cómo puedes hablar tan calmada con ella

-Si quiero ser la líder de mi familia, tengo que comportarme como una- dijo tranquila-

Meiling la observo con nostalgia, ya que Shuang al ser la única hija de Shaoran tiene el deber de representar a la familia, pero eso no era lo que le causaba tanta tristeza, era el hecho de que al ser una mujer, la discriminaban y le hacían pasar por muchas cosas difíciles para poder considerarla como una digna representante, porque aun no la aceptaban ni la reconocían como tal, al contrario esperaban que Shaoran tuviera un hijo con Kaho para que este fuera el heredero y representante de la familia Li.

**-…..-….-….-….-…-…-….-…-…..-….-…..-…..-….-…-…-….-….-…-….-….-…-….-….-**

En una cafetería estaban discutiendo los dos reconocidos empresarios de la "Juguetería Daidouji" sobre cuando se marcharían a sus respectivos hogares. Ambos coincidían que mientras más pronto, mejor.

-Entonces ¿mañana te parece bien? –Pregunto el castaño-

-Sí. Al parecer va a ocurrir algo muy interesante en los próximos días y quieren a toda la familia reunida –Dijo con el tono misterioso que lo caracterizaba-

El castaño solo pudo voltear los ojos ante el comentario de Eriol, ya que este siempre se comportaba de esa forma, cuando sabía algo que él desconocía, pero en esos momentos, Shaoran no tenía ánimo para preguntar de qué se trataba. Estaba más preocupado por la posible razón de que su hija no contestara, ese cuento de que estaba estudiando no se lo creía a Kaho, ya que su hija atendía siempre sus llamadas, aunque estará en sus clases.

-Shaoran ya quita ese rostro. Estoy seguro que Shuang está bien –Adivinando los pensamientos de su amigo-

-y ¿Por qué no contesto mi llamada?

-Seguro Kaho no te la quiso pasar –Dijo encogiéndose de hombros-

-Kaho no se atrevería –Dijo apretando los labios, considerando la idea de que su "esposa" no quisiera pasarle la llamada a su propia hija-

-Yo no lo dudaría tanto

-La llamare en la noche para preguntarle, porque si Kaho no me la quiso pasar…-No pudo continuar al ver el rostro desencajado de Eriol- ¿Qué sucede? –Pero su amigo no contesto, solo veía hacia una mesa que estaba adelante de ellos. Con curiosidad volteo hacia donde observaba Eriol, y pudo notar a un joven con gorra leyendo al parecer un libro- ¿Lo conoces?

Eriol negó con la cabeza, mientras observaba con interés al joven que estaba a unos cuantos pasos de su propia mesa.

-¿Por qué lo miras tanto? –Pregunto curioso Shaoran-

-Me parece que lo he visto –Dijo mientras se paraba- Ya vengo

-¿Para dónde vas? –Deteniendo a Eriol- Dices que no lo conoces, ¿para qué te vas a acercar?

-Necesito verlo, y quitarme una duda

-¿Estás loco? –Pregunto el castaño. Le parecía una locura acercarse a una persona simplemente porque tenía una duda. Además ¿Qué duda tenia? Ese chico se veía como cualquier otro-

-Solo déjame verle el rostro –Dijo tranquilo alejándose-

Shaoran observo como su amigo se acerco a la mesa del joven, pero no le hablo, solo estaba escuchando la conversación que este mantenía con la chica que lo atendía. _¿Qué te pasa Eriol? Desde cuando escuchas conversaciones ajenas_. Pensaba el castaño realmente preocupado por el ingles que aun se mantenía alejado de la mesa.

Por su parte Eriol solo quería comprobar que ese chico fuera el mismo que vio en el aeropuerto, solo esperaba el mejor momento para acercársele y poder mirarlo fijamente, pero este se lo estaba poniendo difícil ya que solo se mantenía hablando con la joven que lo atendía, mientras el solo podía escuchar.

-No me digas eso –comento la joven mesera apenada-

-De verdad. Eres una chica muy linda –Dijo con voz profunda y con un tono de coqueteo. Eriol sonrió al notar que el joven estaba flirteando con la chica-

-¡Shaiming! –Protesto roja-

-Me encanta cuando dices mi nombre. Suena tan lindo en tus labios –Comento con picardía el joven de ojos verdes, que mantenía su mano en una página del libro pero manteniendo su vista en la chica que lo atendía. Hace unos minutos que había llegado y al ver que la joven que lo atendía era linda y la conocía, decidió flirtear un rato con ella-

-¡Hay que cosas dices! –Tocándose una mejilla con sus manos, pero al no sostener bien la bandeja, se le resbalo haciendo que las bebidas de esta, se le derramaran al joven castaño- Lo siento Shaiming –Dijo colocando la bandeja en la mesa, mientras intentaba torpemente limpiar al joven-

-Está bien, no te preocupes –dijo el chico limpiando sus pantalones que es el lugar donde había caído las bebidas-

Eriol sin poder evitarlo empezó a reírse haciendo que varias personas voltearan a verlo, incluyendo la mesera y el joven llamado Shaiming.

-¿Qué le parece tan gracioso? –Pregunto el castaño, levantándose y colocándose al frente de Eriol con los brazos cruzados-

-Por supuesto que usted –comento con tranquilidad, acamándose los lentes que se le estaban resbalando- Parece que le salió mal su conquista –El joven solo levanto las cejas incrédulo, mientras Eriol lo observaba con suspicacia detallando sus rasgos. Shaiming al notar esto, hizo lo mismo-

Ambos se miraron por varios segundos. Hiragizawa concluyo que el joven podía tener de 18 a 20 años, quizás menos, la juventud era notoria; no dudaba que sus cabellos castaños eran idénticos a los de su amigo Li, aun cuando estaban ligeramente tapados con una gorra, las facciones del joven aun cuando eran finas, tenían un parecido a las de Shaoran, tenía los ojos del mismo tamaño pero el color no era el mismo, eran de un verde esmeralda que solo había visto en una persona. Por su parte Shaiming concluyo que no había visto a ese hombre que le miraba con curiosidad, pero si detallo que él era un poco más alto, que su cabello era como un negro azulado, y que aun teniendo lentes podía notar que sus ojos eran de color gris, y aun si pudo encontrar un parecido con una chica que había conocido hace algunos años, realmente el parecido era mucho.

-¿Usted tiene una hija? –Ante la inesperada pregunta del castaño, Eriol alzo las cejas incrédulo- Me parece que he visto a una niña parecida a usted

Eriol está sorprendido por la pregunta del joven, aun así lo disimulo bastante bien, pero en su cabeza tenía otra duda ¿acaso el podía conocer a algunas de sus dos hijas? Pero ¿Cómo y donde? El único lugar que se le ocurría era en Hong Kong, pero este joven no era japonés.

-¿Usted es de Inglaterra? –La nueva pregunta, realmente logro sorprender aun mas a Eriol, ya que en su mente no se le había pasado que conocía algunas de sus hijas de su natal país- Discúlpeme, debe parecerle una locura mis preguntas. Con su permiso, voy a limpiarme.

El castaño luego de una breve inclinación como disculpa, se marcho al baño, dejando a un sorprendido Hiragizawa que aun no podía entender como ese joven conocía a sus hijas, o al menos a una de ellas. Por un momento pensó que era una coincidencia, pero el mismo sabia que estas no existían, solo había lo inevitable. Al ver al joven castaño alejarse, Eriol decidió acercarse a su amigo que mantenía un rostro serio.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?

-¿Le vistes el rostro?

Shaoran negó, realmente no le importo saber quién era ese muchacho, solo quería irse de ese lugar antes de que Eriol hiciera una de las suyas.

-Voy a pagar –Dijo el ingles adivinando los pensamientos de Shaoran. Aun cuando no le gustaba quedarse con dudas, le parecía mejor marcharse y si era destino, ese chico llamado Shaiming y el se volverían a encontrar. Con esos pensamientos se marcho hacia la cajera-

Shaoran observo todos los papeles que estaban colocados en la mesa, y se dio cuenta que todo era un desastre, por eso se apuro en recogerlos pero el hecho de que su mente estuviera en Hong Kong no le dejaba concentrarse en su labor. Una vez recogido todo y colocado en su maletín negro, lo cerro, disponiendo así marcharse hacia donde Eriol - que estaba muy extraño desde su llegada a Tokio- pero en un descuido tropezó con alguien, haciendo que esa persona cayera al suelo, y le cayeran varios platos de porcelana con torta, haciendo que se llenara de ese postre, pero con los pedazos rotos de los platos el chico se corto, abriendo así una herida que le sangraba.

-Discúlpeme joven –Dijo Shaoran inclinándose para poder auxiliarlo, pero sin poder observar el rostro del herido, ya que este lo mantenía agachado viendo su herida- Estaba muy distraído. Por favor algún botiquín –Pidió hacia los empleados-

-No se preocupe –Hizo una pausa para suspirar, no podía culpar al señor por haber tropezado con el- Yo también estaba distraído..._Aun estoy distraído_-rectifico el joven en su mente-

-Shaiming -Llamo una voz a sus espaldas-

Los castaños voltearon, uno porque lo llamaban a él y el otro porque era Eriol el que llamaba. Pero Eriol no dijo nada solo los observaba con asombro, aunque no era la palabra correcta para describir su rostro, porque tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y la boca abierta, estaba mas como asustado, parecía que estuviera viendo fantasmas

-¡No puede ser! Discúlpeme me tengo que ir –Dijo inesperadamente Shaiming que en su apuro aparto a Shaoran sin dar tiempo para que este replicara o por lo menos viera su rostro. Ninguno de los dos se observaron cara a cara, cada uno estaba en su propio mundo-

- Pero….- Shaoran al recibir el empujón del chico, se aparto sin poder protestar o por lo menos ayudar a curar al joven su herida. Más bien, el chico en vez de caminar, actuó de lo más extraño y se iba gateando con su mano derecha tapando la herida en su brazo izquierdo, parecía que se estuviera escondiendo, pero ¿De quién?-

-Disculpe señor –Acercándose una mujer con una cámara en sus manos a Shaoran que aun se mantenía en el suelo- ¿ha visto a un joven alto, cabello castaño y ojos verdes? es un poco más joven que usted

-¡Aquí esta! –Dijo un hombre con una cámara colgando en su cuello, sin dejar responder al castaño aunque consideraba que no tenía mucho que decir, ya que no había visto a un chico así-

En cuestión de segundos el joven que tenia la herida salió corriendo del local y tras él, las dos personas que tenían las cámaras. ¿Era él a quien buscaban? Se pregunto Shaoran.

-¡No lo dejan vivir! –Dijo la chica que lo había atendido- Señor levántese, que tenemos que limpiar este desastre-

Li asintió ante el comentario de la joven, y aun inquieto se acerco a Eriol que estaba con la expresión de asombro en su rostro, pero tenía fija su mirada hacia la puerta.

-¿Qué te pasa? –Pregunto el castaño con cautela, era raro ver a Hiragizawa actuando de esa forma. Pasaron varios minutos sin que el contestara, parecía que no salía de su asombro, pero ¿qué le había impresionado de esa forma?-

-El…el…el…-No podía terminar de hablar-

-¿Quieres agua?

Eriol asintió. Mientras Shaoran pedía el agua a una de las empleadas, Eriol mantuvo su mirada suspicaz sobre el castaño.

-¿Le viste el rostro? –Pregunto Eriol luego de haber tomado agua-

-¿A quién?

-Al chico que se tropezó contigo, el que llame, el que lastimaste, el que se fue gateando como si fuera un bebe y luego se fue corriendo siendo perseguido por esos fotógrafos-Eriol dijo calmadamente, de nada le servía molestarse o alterarse, ya conocía lo distraído que era su amigo. Shaoran por su parte, una vez que analizo las palabras del primero respondió con sinceridad-

-No le vi el rostro

-¿Cómo? –Pregunto su acompañante divertido- Shaoran Li, ese chico estaba en tus narices, hablaste con él, no me vas a decir que ni siquiera lo viste –dijo sin poder creer que su amigo ni siquiera le viera el rostro al chico-

-Claro que lo vi, pero no lo detalle. Tengo muchos problemas como para estarme fijando en el rostro de alguien –dijo tranquilo, pero estaba muy preocupado por la actitud del ingles, ¿Desde cuándo él se fijaba tanto en las personas, y aun más en un adolescente?

-Shaoran –Dijo Eriol con tono de fastidio pero en su rostro estaba una sonrisa- No pienso desesperarme contigo, ya que te conozco demasiado como para saber lo distraído que eres –El castaño frunció el ceño ante su comentario, pero él siguió sonriendo, agregando- Solo te digo que hace unos instante cuando hable con él, lo encontré mucho parecido físico a ti, aunque una cosa es verlo solo y otra muy distinta es verlo a ustedes dos juntos. Enserio eran…. –Haciendo una pausa buscando algún parecido entre su amigo y el joven- como hermanos.

-¿Es broma verdad? –Realmente estaba preocupado, Eriol no era de las personas que iba por la vida, viendo parecido en las personas- ¿Quieres que vayamos al doctor, a que te revisen los lentes o la vista?

-No estoy jugando, y no necesito a un doctor –Respondió con una sonrisa. Definitivamente, no había visto mal, aunque él tampoco entendía el parecido entre ambos hombres-

-Eriol puede que él tenga un parecido conmigo, y por cierto tu lo conoces o ¿no? o porque otra cosa lo llamarías por su nombre. Además en el mundo siempre hay alguien que se parece físicamente a nosotros, o eso es lo que parece en las películas.

-Lo de las películas es ficción. Y con respecto al nombre, a diferencia de ti mi querido amigo, yo no voy distraído por la vida.

-Eso lo dudo desde que llegamos a Tokio y empezaste a ver alucinaciones –comente burlón- Pero no has respondido mi pregunta

-Fácil. Escuche el nombre con que lo llamaba la empleada que lo atendió

-Ah se me había olvidado que ahora te gusta escuchar conversaciones ajenas

-Dejemos este tema aquí –Dijo Eriol saliendo de la cafetería- Igual nos vamos mañana a Hong Kong. A lo mejor ni lo volveremos a ver.

-Eso espero, porque eso de estar alucinando viendo personas parecidas a mí, y confundiéndolas conmigo, no me gusta.

Eriol solo sonrió ante el comentario de su amigo, a él tampoco le gustaría que lo estuvieran confundiendo con otra persona, pero se le hacía realmente divertido ver las muecas de Shaoran insinuando que nadie podría parecerse a él. Aunque esto era cierto, ya que podían parecerse físicamente ese joven llamado Shaiming y el, pero no tenían la misma forma de ser, ya que no se imaginaba a Li coqueteando descaradamente con una jovencita.

**-…..-….-….-….-…-…-….-…-…..-….-…..-…..-….-…-…-….-….-…-….-….-…-….-….-**

Ya eran las ocho de la noche y su hijo no había llegado, realmente estaba preocupada, el nunca se tardaba tanto sin avisarle, además en las horas de la tarde sintió algo extraño, y eso la tenía más preocupada. En el momento en que sonó la puerta principal cerrándose se acerco hacia la sala, y vio como su hijo todo empapado por la lluvia, sucio y con una herida en el brazo, entraba por la misma, y se sentaba en uno de los sofás.

-¿Qué te paso Shaiming? –Pregunto angustiada Sakura-

-Un hombre tropezó conmigo, y en mi torpeza me caí con unos platos encima –Dijo suspirando, mientras cerraba los ojos recostándose en el sofá- Un señor se burlo de mi, perdí mi libro, mis lentes, mi gorra, estoy sucio, lleno de pastel y con una herida en el brazo. ¿Puede ser peor?

-Si claro –Comento Touya que estaba en la sala- Tenemos que irnos en un mes para Hong Kong

-Deja de decir estupideces Touya –Dijo Sakura molesta- No ves que mi niño tiene una herida, eso no puede ser peor –Acaricio el rostro de Shaiming con ternura- Voy a buscar un botiquín. No te muevas

Sakura salió de la sala hacia la cocina, que era el lugar donde se encontraba el botiquín de primeros auxilios. Mientras Touya y Shaiming se observaban en silencio, el primero frunciendo el ceño, el segundo sonriendo ampliamente.

-¿Por qué esa sonrisa? ¿No te pasaron cosas desagradables?

-Sí. Pero fue divertido –Encogiéndose de Hombros. Touya a pesar de que no le sorprendía el comentario del joven, sintió curiosidad por lo divertido que según su sobrino le había sucedido- Fíjate, llego a la cafetería y empiezo a charlar con una linda jovencita, ella en su nerviosismo me derrama algunas bebidas en mis pantalones, luego un hombre de lo más extraño se burla de mi, aunque tenía un parecido con una chica que conocí algunos años –Hizo una pausa, y luego siguió- Luego voy al baño a limpiarme y cuando vuelvo un señor se tropieza conmigo haciéndome caer, y yo cortándome con uno de los platos rotos. El intenta ayudarme, pero el mismo señor que se burlo de mí, me llama, y se me queda viendo como si fuera un fantasma. Luego llegan los periodistas, ya los conoces como son, entonces me fui corriendo del lugar dejando mis cosas, además cuando trataba de esconderme de esos fastidiosos periodistas, me caí varias veces y para terminar empieza a llover.

-¿Donde está lo divertido? –Pregunto intrigado Touya, ya que el si estuviera en esa situación estuviera del peor humor, pero su sobrino no, el estaba feliz-

-No sé. Tal vez viéndolo desde afuera, como si fuera un video, seria chistoso – Comento con una sonrisa. Touya solo frunció el ceño ante la "diversión" de Shaiming-

-Ven hijo, déjame curarte. Creo que te tengo que coser la herida –Dijo Sakura con un maletín blanco en sus manos-

El joven hijo solo abrió los ojos desorbitados viendo la aguja, Touya al ver esto, no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente, eso sí era divertido.

-¿Te asustan las agujas querido sobrino? –Mostrando una amplia sonrisa-

-No….para nada… ¿como….vas…a creer…eso? –Dijo nervioso-

-Tranquilo sobrino, si quieres te puedo coser la herida yo, para mi seria un gusto

-No tío, muchas gracias por tus buenas intenciones –Dijo sarcástico-

Touya empezó a reír a carcajadas, mientras Sakura confundida no entendía nada, y Shaiming molesto lo miraba. Una vez curada la herida de su hijo, la castaña pudo estar tranquila, no le gustaba ver a su hijo herido, aunque fuera la más mínima lesión.

Habiendo pasado varias horas, ya en la suave cama de su habitación, Sakura se disponía a dormir cuando sintió que alguien tocaba la puerta, ella que estaba acostada en la cama, leyendo un libro, solo dijo un adelante, para que esa persona pasara, sin que ella tuviera que levantarse.

-Mama…. –Dijo Shaiming asomándose por la puerta, pero sin entrar en la habitación-

-Dime -Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa. De ante mano sabia que era lo que quería su hijo, pero le gustaba que dejara su orgullo, y él se lo diga-

-Me duele un poco la herida….y bueno… -dijo sonrojado- me gustaría…que me dieras algo –El sonrojo, paso a un color mas rojo- para el dolor –dijo lo ultimo como un susurro. No le gustaba mostrar debilidad, y su madre lo sabía, pero por una extraña razón ella le gustaba que lo diga en voz alta-

Sakura sonrió ampliamente, mientras con un de sus dedos invito a su hijo a que se acercara a su cama, este lo hizo lentamente aun manteniendo el rostro rojo por la vergüenza. Ella al ver que su hijo se acerco y se sentó en el borde la cama, tomo un vaso y una pastilla y se la dio, la ojos verdes sabia que el vendría por eso antes de irse a dormir.

-Mama –Dijo con reproche- Si sabes que no me gusta sentirme débil, ¿Por qué me haces esto? –Observando la mirada divertida de su madre, cuando le dio el vaso y la pastilla-

Una vez que Shaiming se tomo la pastilla, se metió entre las sabanas de la cama y coloco su cabeza en las piernas de su madre, esta por su parte empezó a acariciarle el cabello castaño de su hijo, mientras él iba cerrando los ojos lentamente, estaba segura que se dormiría ahí con ella. Aun cuando el siempre decía que no era un niño, siempre se comportaba como tal, como lo estaba haciendo en esos momentos, durmiéndose como si fuera un niño de 5 años.

-Deberías cortarte el cabello –Dijo la madre de ojos verdes, que mantenía entre sus dedos un mechón del cabello de su hijo- Esta muy largo. Te está llegando por lo hombros.

-Mama –Dijo pero antes de continuar, bostezo- Casi no se nota lo largo, siempre lo tengo amarrado o tapado con la gorra

-Pero igual vas a parecer una chica con lo largo –Dice Sakura aun acariciando el cabello-

-Mama hice una promesa de no cortármelo. No te preocupes, el que va a parecer una chica soy yo –Soltando una risita- o ¿te preocupa lo que piense los demás de tu niño?

-Solo un poco –Dijo con una sonrisa- Hijo ¿estás listo para volver? –Refiriéndose a Hong Kong-

-Si mama –Dijo casi dormido- Realmente estoy listo, y no te preocupes no le guardo rencor u odio a mi padre por haberme abandonado. Si tú no lo has hecho, ¿por qué lo haría yo?

Estas fueron las palabras de su hijo antes de caer dormido. Ella aun se mantenía inquieta, su hijo a pesar de que no odiara a su padre, no sabía como la reaccionaria ante este nuevo cambio, es más, ni ella misma sabia como haría con ese nuevo cambio en su vida. En años no había vuelto a Hong Kong y hacerlo era revivir el pasado que había dejado atrás, revivir todas las mentiras, traiciones, todo el engaño, no por nada se había separado de su familia, pues lo únicos que estaban a su lado eran pocos, la mayoría de las personas que quería la habían abandonado cuando más los necesitaba. Entre ellos estaba Tomoyo, su mejor amiga, que la había traicionado, su propio padre Fujitaka, Sonomi a quien consideraba una tía, sus amigas de infancia, Chiharu y Naoko, Meiling, su amado Shaoran, fueron tantas personas que la dejaron en su dolor e incluso algunos se lo provocaron, pero ahora tenía que volver y demostrarles que aun cuando la dejaron sola, ella encontró personas por las cuales salir adelante, y uno de esas personas, fue Shaiming **(1),** su querido hijo, su brillo, su brillo de sol, el brillo de su sol.

**Notas de la Autora:**

**(1): Shaiming: Este nombre tiene como significado Brillo del Sol**

Muchas gracias a todas por sus lindos comentarios, y por su paciencia en esperar el capitulo. Me sentí muy feliz y emocionada cuando me dejaron sus review y entre tanta emoción me anime a dejarles un capitulo un poco largo, espero que lo disfruten, y me dejen sus comentarios de cómo les pareció el capitulo. No quiero revelar mucho jejeje por eso mis comentarios no son tan largos, quiero que todo sea de sorpresa. Seguro ya quieren que Shaoran y Sakura se encuentren, y bueno seguro este capítulo les dejara muchas interrogantes, lo crean o no, hay muchos cabos sueltos que he dejado por ahí, vamos a ver si alguien se anima a descubrirlos jejeje…. Por otra parte no me aguante y les deje algunos avances jejejeje aunque no creo que les revele mucho pero si lo necesario. Muy pronto actualizare, no creo que me tarde tanto :)

_**Avances del Próximo Capitulo**__: ¿Se encontraran Sakura y Shaoran o no lo harán? Lo que sí es seguro es que sus hijos si lo harán, y ambos se llevaran una gran sorpresa al verse. Las alucinaciones de Eriol toman fuerza otra vez, y taran taran se revelara por fin con quien se caso Eriol y Touya, que por cierto ambos ya tienen hijas. Y sigo insistiendo hay mucho más de lo que se puede ver en la historia._


	3. Un Dia de Sorpresas

**Disclaimer: Los personajes Card Captors Sakura pertenece a Clamp. La Historia si es de mi imaginación, y por supuesto, Shaiming y Shuang son de mi alocada imaginación.**

_1.- Pensamientos y Sueños_

**2.- Recuerdos**

**Capitulo 3**

"**Un día de Sorpresas"**

¡Qué Desorden! Pensó Shaoran aun somnoliento, había pasado una vez más la noche en el despacho de su casa, ya ese lugar parecía su recamara en vez de un lugar de trabajo. Observó nuevamente todo el escritorio, y volvió a pensar en lo desorganizado que estaba el lugar, todo lleno de papeles regados, no solo por la mesa sino también en el suelo, los libros de la biblioteca mal colocados, pero este no era el desorden que le preocupaba, ya que este se podía arreglar en unas horas, pero el de su vida, no se arreglaba tan fácil.

Ya era un mes desde que había vuelto de Tokio, y esa era su única felicidad: haber vuelto, para así poder ver a su querida hija, lo demás no le importaba, la empresa, su familia, ser el líder del clan, nada más tenía una relevancia para él. Aun así tenía que mantener las apariencias, ir a todas las reuniones del clan y tomar las decisiones por la familia, manejar la empresa "Juguetería Daidouji" junto con Eriol, fingir que estaba feliz en un matrimonio con Kaho, que realmente no existía.

¿Por qué no manejaba las empresas de su familia? Sencillo. Su padre, Hien Li, dejo establecido antes de morir que no quería que asumiera el cargo de presidente sin tener a un hijo biológico, es decir, un heredero, y por supuesto que este tuviera que ser de sexo masculino. Esa pequeña petición no la había cumplido, solo tenía una hija de 17 años, si una mujer, y después de ella, no quería tener más hijos, bueno, en realidad si quería tener hijos pero no con la que el clan reconocía como su esposa.

¿Por qué su matrimonio no existía? Esa pregunta era un poco más difícil de responderse. Primero si estaba casado, pero no con Kaho Mizuki, como lo creía casi toda la sociedad oriental. ¿Por qué fingir un matrimonio? Aun más complicado de explicar y en esos momentos de la mañana no le provocaba tener esos pensamientos que le provocarían dolor de cabeza.

Entonces, ¿con quién estaba casado?, simplemente con Sakura Kinomoto, si una hermosa mujer de ojos verdes esmeraldas muy expresivos, cabello liso castaño claro, una figura esbelta que había tenido muchas veces en sus brazos, y una manera de ser que la hacía más adorable, tierna, luchadora, sincera…si muchas virtudes y pocos defectos, pero él no los olvidaba, pues su amor, es muy ingenua (llegando al extremo), descuidada y muchas veces terca como ninguna, y aun así eso no le afectaba, solo hacía que la quisiera mas, era como su sello personal. Sin embargo no podía olvidar sus errores, las veces en que lo decepciono. Si esa mujer que era otra razón de su felicidad, una que muchas veces trataba de olvidar, lo había decepcionado, lo había abandonado, no solo a él, sino también a su hija, una hija que era de ambos.

Shaoran aun recordaba aquella vez que Sakura le dijo que estaba embarazada, que esperaba un hijo de ambos, fue uno de los días más felices y angustiantes de su vida.

**En un parque un poco alejado de sus casas, estaban dos jóvenes sentados, observando el paisaje ante sus ojos, uno de ellos, el de ojos chocolates estaba relajado, feliz de estar en ese lugar, lejos de los problemas, pero la joven de ojos verdes, estaba nerviosa, y sentía que el corazón se le salía, y claro no era para menos, pues la noticia que le traía a su novio no era la más fácil de decir.**

**-Shaoran quiero decirte algo –Comenzó la joven apretando su vestido verde con las manos. Por su parte el castaño asintió para que la chica continuara, el se estaba empezando a preocupar por el nerviosismo de su novia- estoy….-Suspiro la castaña de mediana estatura, por ese tiempo aun le faltaba mucho por crecer. Luego de varios minutos sin hablar tomo el valor de mirar al joven a los ojos para decirle lo que la tenia ansiosa - em….emba….embara…embarazada**

**-¿Qué? –Dijo el castaño apenas en un susurro, su mente era un caos ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Sakura estaba realmente embarazada? Le parecía una locura- ¿Es una broma, verdad? **

**-Como vas a creer que estoy bromeando. Shaoran estoy embarazada –Las lagrimas se fueron deslizando por el rostro de la joven de ojos verdes, y el no pudo dudar mas de esta noticia, aunque le seguía pareciendo algo ilógico, ya que solo habían estado juntos una sola vez, es verdad, no utilizaron protección, pero era su primera vez y no sabían mucho de esas cosas, además les daba pena preguntar o ser regañados por sus inquietudes- Tengo miedo –Dijo tapándose la cara con las manos-**

**-Tranquila Sakura –Aunque su mente gritara que no estuvieran tranquilos, el no podía ver a su amor llorando, no si además era en parte su culpa-**

**-¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice? –Dijo nerviosamente, mientras se limpiaba las mejillas, ya que muchas lágrimas seguían saliendo.- A mis 14 años estoy embarazada, ¿tú crees que son motivos para estar tranquila? –Prosiguió con angustia- Mis padres van a estar decepcionados, y mi hermano seguro te va a matar. Somos demasiados jóvenes para ser padres**

**-No te preocupes todo va a estar bien. Yo me hare responsable de mis actos –Dijo el castaño abrazando a la joven que no podía dejar de llorar-**

Sacudió su cabeza buscando olvidar las imágenes y palabras que quedaron en su corazón, pero de nada servía, estas ya estaban grabadas en su corazón y de ahí nadie las borraría. Claro que se había hecho responsable de sus actos, lo que no sabía era que Sakura no haría lo mismo, ella prefirió alejarse dejando su hija, sabía que algunas madres abandonan a sus hijos, pero nunca se imagino que ella, esa hermosa mujer de ojos verdes, el amor de su vida: haría lo mismo.

Claro, también estaba el hecho de que ellos apenas eran unos adolescentes, de 14 años respectivamente, si quién lo diría una joven a esa edad puede salir embarazada, pero su abuela, lo había sacado de su error, ella dijo que había tenido su primer hijo a los 13 años, y la verdad él no sabía ni que pensar, pero su familia si estaba clara, la edad realmente no importaba, ya que sus antepasados se venían casando y teniendo hijos desde muy jóvenes, pero la familia de Sakura no estaba muy feliz, bueno, específicamente Touya, su hermano, que se puso histérico, y que si fuera estado solo, el lo hubiera matado a golpes.

Otro suspiro. Sakura, aun la recordaba, aun la amaba pese a que lo abandono, pero no sabía nada de ella en dos años, no es mucho tiempo, comparado con los años anteriores que no supo de ella, pero esta vez le dolía más. ¿Por qué? Simplemente porque hace dos años se habían casado, pocas personas sabían de tal acontecimiento, por lo tanto el clan aun no sabía de su matrimonio, y tampoco pensaba contarlo. Estaba casado y no sabía de su esposa, parecía una ¿Qué se hace cuando la persona que se ama está lejos, y aun peor, no sabes nada de ella?

-Papa –Dijo tímidamente una voz logrando sacar al castaño de sus pensamientos, este levanto su mirada fijándola en la persona que estaba asomada en la puerta del despacho- Toque la puerta, y no contestaste…y bueno… - A cada palabra, a la joven se le iba apagando la voz a la vez que su rostro adquiría un color carmesí-

-No te preocupes Shuang, estaba pensando y no te escuche –Dijo el castaño sonriendo, su hija tenía un sentido de respeto y responsabilidad que era prácticamente idéntico al de el- ¿Vas a entrar? –Pregunto al ver a la castaña todavía en la puerta-

Después de hacer una afirmación con la cabeza, su hija entro al despacho lentamente, con elegancia. Shaoran solo pudo sonreír al ver como su pequeña – si, ni tan pequeña, pero él no lo aceptaba - se esforzaba por ser toda una dama, aunque para él no eran necesarias tantas formalidades, pero eso era algo inevitable en su familia.

Observo como Shuang a su corta edad, mantenía un porte de elegancia y seriedad poco habitual a su edad, como su cabello castaño –idéntico al de su madre- suelto caía por sus hombros, llevaba puesto un vestido de tiras que le llegaba hasta las rodillas de color rosado, además tenía una cinta de color blanco que le rodeaba la cintura, las sandalias del mismo color blanco, al igual que los accesorios que llevaba.

-No te parece que está muy linda –Dijo una Meiling muy alegre que sin tocar la puerta entro al despacho. Al igual que la joven llevaba un vestido de tiras pero que le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas de un color rojo extravagante, con una cinta de color negro que le rodeaba la cintura, y los demás accesorios del mismo color, además llevaba su cabello negro suelto- Dentro de poco, querido primito, vas a tener a muchos pretendientes pidiendo la mano de tu querida hija

-¡Qué! –Exclamo un muy exaltado Shaoran- Shuang es apenas una niña para que esté pensando en novios y esas cosas, no le metas ideas extrañas a mi hija, y si llega a venir un pretendiente o lo que sea, se ira de esta casa a tiros

-Menos mal que no eres agresivo porque si no imagínate, que le harías al pobre chico –Dijo una Meiling con una sonrisa, pero con los brazos cruzados, mientras Shuang tenía una gota en la cabeza- Además ¿Cuál niña? –Comento observando a la castaña- Yo veo una mujer, no se tu –Antes de que replicara Shaoran, agrego- Y por último, tú eras apenas un chiquillo que acaba de cumplir los 15 años cuando nació esta _niña_, ¿Cómo puedes decirle que esta pequeña?

Ante el comentario de su prima, el castaño no pudo decir nada, le había sacado todos los trapitos al sol, y como si fuera poco su hija lo miraba con curiosidad, esperando una respuesta que no llegaría, pues no se iba a avergonzar más de lo que ya lo había hecho Meiling.

-¿Para donde van? –Pregunto el castaño prefiriendo cambiar de tema-

-Dirás ¿Para donde vamos? O se te olvido que tu pequeña hijita tiene un festival en su preparatoria –Dijo Meiling con el ceño fruncido- Pareces un niño, repitiéndote todo, y mira que ya tienes 32 años, estas muy grandecito como para estar atrás de ti. Además no estás ni listo –Empezó a sonar los dedos, en señal de que se apurara- Vamos, vamos, vete a bañar, tienes media hora para bajar e irnos.

-Meiling no soy… -Empezó a protestar un Shaoran muy rojo. Su prima le estaba haciendo pasar una vergüenza nada normal, ¿Qué le sucedía ese día? Parecía una histérica. Ah sí verdad, ella siempre era así.

-Nada Shaoran, muévete, muévete –Dijo mientras sacaba a su primo a casi empujones de la habitación-

Una vez que saco a Shaoran de la habitación, se sentó en uno de los sofás, mientras se quitaba las "gotitas" de sudor que le habían salido por tanto "esfuerzo". Shuang por su parte tenía una sonrisa en sus labios, le gustaba mucho cuando su tía, -como le decía cariñosamente- se portaba regañona con su serio padre, casi, casi parecían madre e hijo.

**-…..-….-…-…..-….-….-….-…-…-….-…-…..-….-…..-…..-….-…-…-….-….-…-….-….-…-….-….-**

_La sonrisa en su rostro no podía desaparecer, más feliz no podía estar, todo el miedo que había sentido hubo desapareciendo con la aceptación y amor de sus padres, amigos y demás familiares, sentía que las cosas no podían estar mejor, y la noticia que el doctor le había dado fue una de las mejores. No iba a tener un hijo, iba a tener dos hijos, una niña y un niño respectivamente. _

_Muy emocionada seguía recorriendo cada pasillo de esa enorme mansión con una sonrisa, estaba buscando a su novio y futuro esposo Shaoran Li para darle la noticia de que iban a ser padres de dos hermosos niños y no de uno como se pensaba, no podía esperar para contarle. Una vez que estuvo frente a la puerta de su amado, se toco su pancita que estaba enorme, y como no si ya tenía los 8 meses. ¡Dos niños! Volvió a pensar antes de abrir la puerta de la habitación, no había tocado porque quería darle una sorpresa._

_-Shaoran, mi amor a que…no…adivinas –Al momento de entrar su sonrisa fue desapareciendo poco a poco, y sus palabras se fueron convirtiendo en susurros. No podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, ahí estaba el amor de su vida: Shaoran con su mejor amiga, Tomoyo, muy abrazados en la cama, totalmente desnudos y profundamente dormidos -¿Shaoran? ¿Tomoyo?_

_Se acerco poco a poco a la cama y pudo confirmar lo que su mente y corazón no quería aceptar. Las lágrimas se fueron resbalando por sus rostro, mientras su corazón sentía un dolor fuerte y su mente no paraba de repetir lo evidente de la situación, ellos dos estaban juntos, habían pasado la noche juntos, juntos…juntos…juntos._

-¡No! –Grito levantándose sobresaltada- Es un sueño, una pesadilla, tranquila –Se susurraba mientras observaba todo a su alrededor. Estaba en el avión que junto a su familia los dirigía para Hong Kong. Pudo notar como varios pasajeros la observaban con curiosidad, seguramente su grito los había alarmado. Ella solo pudo sonreír un poco para calmarlos, haciéndole saber que no pasaba nada.

-Sakura ¿te encuentras bien? –Pregunto su acompañante, mientras colocaba una mano en el hombro de la castaña en señal de apoyo- ¿Necesitas algo?

La chica de ojos verdes no contesto, solo observaba sus manos, mientras trataba de no llorar, pero eso se le estaba haciendo difícil, ya que recordaba el sueño que había tenido con mucha intensidad. Ella pensaba que ese recuerdo ya había quedado en el pasado, pero estaba equivocada, aun seguía en su mente, y el dolor seguía presionándole el corazón como la primera vez.

Sakura seguía apretando sus ojos tratando que las lágrimas no le salieran, mientras su acompañante la observaba preocupada.

-¿Qué sucede? –Pregunto a la vez que apretaba con delicadeza el hombro de la castaña-

-No puedo, no puedo olvidar. Eso sucede –Dijo Sakura observando a su cuñada con los ojos llorosos, por más que apretó sus ojos, las lágrimas se fueron derramando por su rostro sin poder evitarlo- ¿Qué puedo hacer para olvidar? –Pregunto la castaña mientras abrazaba a su acompañante- Aun cuando decidí casarme con él, no he podido olvidar su traición.

-Tranquila, Sakura, se que todo esto se te está haciendo difícil, pero yo se que puedes enfrentarte a esta situación. Tú eres fuerte –Decía mientras daba pequeñas palmadas a Sakura en su espalda- Mejor piensa en el hermoso día que está haciendo, y que vamos a disfrutar en pocos minutos

-Por favor, pasajeros, manténganse en sus puestos y abrochados sus cinturones, en minutos aterrizaremos al aeropuerto de Hong Kong –Dijo la aeromoza por el porta voz del avión, confirmando las palabras de la cuñada de la mujer de ojos verdes-

Sakura apenas escucho lo dicho por la aeromoza, empezó a limpiarse el rostro, no quería que su hermano, hijo y sobrina supieran que había estado llorando, le harían demasiado preguntas y no tenia corazón para mentirles y mucho menos para decirles la verdad. Por otro lado no se preocupaba porque su cuñada les contara, sabía que Nakuru no era así, a pesar de ser escandalosa y muchas veces tener ideas alocadas, ella no la dejaría en evidencia con ellos. Observo a unos asientos más adelante que ellas a su hijo hablando animadamente con su sobrina, mientras su hermano los vigilaba, el siempre tan sobreprotector, aun no entendía como una chica tan alegre como Nakuru se había casado con él, siendo tan molesto y poco expresivo, pero lleno de amores locos estaba la vida, incluso en la suya, pues como se puede estar casada con una persona que no has visto en dos años y que tanto daño te ha causado. Aun siendo una locura, quería con todo su corazón ver al hombre que amaba y que no había olvidado pese a los años.

**-…..-….-…-…..-….-….-….-…-…-….-…-…..-….-…..-…..-….-…-…-….-….-…-….-….-…-….-….-**

En el ambiente juvenil de la preparatoria se encontraban tres personas pertenecientes al clan Li disfrutando del evento presentado por el colegio privado más popular de china.

Aunque algunos no lo estaban disfrutando, este era el caso de Shaoran al que le rodeaba una mortífera aura de fuego al observar como muchos adolescentes veían a su hija con ojos de amor y admiración, otros con no muy buenas intenciones, esto al castaño le molestaba mucho y cada vez tenía muchos pensamientos ofensivos contra esos jóvenes. Mientras Meiling y Shuang lo observaban de lejos con dos gotas enormes en la cabeza, al principio se le había hecho muy chistoso la situación, pero ahora estaban temiendo por las vidas de esos chicos que no tenían la culpa de estar siendo vigilados por un padre celoso.

-¿Ustedes dos porque están tan alejadas de mi? –Pregunto Shaoran una vez que se hubo acercado a su hija y prima-

-Por nuestra protección –Comento Meiling distraída-

-¿Protección? ¿De qué se protegen? ¿Alguien les quiere hacer daño?

-Papa –Dijo Shuang con una gota grande en la cabeza- ¿No crees que estas exagerando?

-No mi princesa. Dime de quien se están protegiendo, porque si alguien les quiere hacer daño…

-¡Shaoran! –Interrumpe Meiling con una vena en la frente- De ti nos estamos protegiendo o escondiendo. Tus celos sin sentido nos hacen daño

-Pero...-Intenta hablar el castaño-

-Pero nada Shaoran –Vuelve a interrumpir- no entiendes que ya estamos grandecitas para que nos estés celando.

-Pero yo no te estoy celando a ti –Dice Shaoran inocentemente-

-¿Qué? – Grita Meiling con fuego en los ojos- Me estás diciendo que yo no te importo. ¿Y si alguien intenta conquistarme, que harás? No te importara

Ante los gritos de su prima, Shaoran negaba con la cabeza a todas las preguntas que la china hacia, no quería ofender a la mujer que conocía desde su infancia, pero se le había hecho extraño que se sintiera molesta por sus celos, que no eran hacia ella, por eso quiso aclararlo, lo que no sospecho era que en vez de ayudar, la había molestado aun mas.

Hacia las reclamaciones de su tía hacia su padre, Shuang se mantenía apartada con una sonrisa sin interrumpirlos. Siempre disfrutaba sus discusiones, la hacía sentirse en una familia más normal, donde no se estaba llena de apariencias, algo que solo duraba algunas pocas horas, porque luego todo volvía a ser como se "debía" como decía su abuela. Con un suspiro, observo todo el ambiente, se veían muchos jóvenes gritando, algo poco común en su preparatoria, pero no tuvo que esperar mucho para saber el motivo, ya que sus oídos empezaron a escuchar una melodía que provenía de la tarima donde se presentarían varios famosos. Por estar preocupada por los celos de su padre y luego divertirse con las reclamaciones de su tía, no se había dado cuenta que ya empezaban a presentarse algunos artistas que por el alboroto de las chicas, el que se presentaría era muy reconocido. Cuando dirigió su mirada hacia la tarima pudo notar como un joven de su misma altura, con unos jeans blancos, una franela negra, con una gorra blanca tomaba el micrófono, y empezaba a hablar, pero no escucho lo que decía, ya que su mente estaba concentrada en sus recuerdos, ese joven que iba a cantar, lo reconocería aun de espaldas y alejado de ella.

Por otro lado Shaoran y Meiling habían dejado de discutir –más bien la última dejo de gritar- cuando notaron el alboroto de los jóvenes hacia la música que se escuchaba, todos o la gran mayoría empezaron a cantar, así formando un gran coro de la canción que se escuchaba.

-¿Qué te sucede, Shuang? –Pregunto Shaoran al notar como su hija estaba petrificada observando la tarima, y con ello al artista que se desenvolvía en la misma, lanzando rosas a las jóvenes, mientras cantaba-

-Es el –Susurro la hija del castaño- Es Shaiming. ¿Papa te acuerdas de lo que te conté de el? –Dijo emocionada-

-No puedo creerlo, mi sobrina se ha interesado en un chico –Menciona una emocionada Meiling, a lo que Shaoran le responde con una mirada asesina- No me mires así, primito. Ya es hora que tu hija busque novio, porque muy pronto se lo exigirán.

Tanto Meiling como Shuang esperaban una discusión segura por parte de Shaoran, pero esto nunca llego, ya que el castaño se quedo observando un punto fijo a lo lejos.

-¿Papa? ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Ya vengo –Dice el castaño sin contestar a la pregunta de su hija-

Dicho esto el hijo de Ieran Li sale casi corriendo dejando atrás a su prima e hija, estas que no sabían que pensar se miraron sorprendidas por la actitud del chino.

-Vámonos tía. Me imagino que debe ser algo _más _importante que yo –Dijo Shuang con una mirada melancólica pero decidida-

-Shuang, pero…

-Vamos tía, quiero presentarte a mi amigo – Interrumpió la castaña a Meiling, y llevándosela hacia la tarima con un poco de dificultad ya que aun seguían alborotadas todos los jóvenes con el cantante.

**-…..-….-…-…..-….-….-….-…-…-….-…-…..-….-…..-…..-….-…-…-….-….-…-….-….-…-….-….-**

El rostro de Sakura estaba totalmente de color rojo del enojo al observar como su hijo cantaba tan alegremente en la tarima y como muchas jóvenes lo aplaudían y coreaban sus canciones, si canciones, porque a petición del público estaba cantando una segunda canción.

-Sakura quita esa cara, cualquiera pensaría que no te gusta que tu hijo cante –Comenta Nakuru muy divertida con la situación-

-No es eso. Es que está cantando en un país extranjero. Acabamos de llegar, ¿a quién se le ocurre eso? –Dijo la castaña echando humos por los oídos, estilo anime-

-A tu hijo –Dice Nakuru aguantando las ganas de reír, sabía que la castaña de ojos verdes estaba molesta, y si empezaba a reírse, era capaz de pagar su enojo con ella- Sakura no te molestes con él. Te estás pareciendo a mi querido Touya cuando está enojado, y eso que le criticas bastante eso.

-¡Touya es un exagerado! –Exclamo Sakura- El se molesta sin un motivo coherente, en cambio yo…

-En cambio tú, te molestas porque Shaiming está cantando en una tarima, ¿verdad?, pero fíjate que lleva como diez años cantando, ¿Qué te dice eso? –Comenta la chica de cabello marrón con un dedo en su mentón con gesto pensativo- Es la cosa más extraña

-Pero… -Comienza a decir la castaña con una pequeña gota en la cabeza-

-No será que estas celosa, al ver tantas jovencitas cerca de tu _niño_

A la castaña de ojos verdes se le hizo una gota aun mas grande en su cabeza, realmente los celos no eran _lo principal_ que la tenia molesta, en realidad era que su hijo fuera tan extrovertido en un país conservador, porque el hecho de que este cantando en esa preparatoria no fue algo planeado, ya que ellos solo habían ido a entregar los papeles para que tanto su sobrina como su hijo empezara sus estudios en esa institución, pero todo se había salido un poco de control.

-¿Estas celosa? –Pregunta Nakuru con una sonrisa, y al ver el silencio y sonrojo de la castaña empieza a reírse estruendosamente- Te…pasas….pensé…que….solo….Touya…era…el…celoso…ya…veo…que…no es el único exagerado –Decía la mujer entre lagrimas-

Sakura ya no estaba sonrojada, estaba roja y no por el enojo como la primera vez, ahora era por la pena, parecía que el mundo sabía todo lo que sentía, o al menos así lo veía la castaña, ya que siempre era tan fácil de leer su rostro o llevaba pegada en un papel todos sus sentimientos. Con un suspiro agacho su cabeza mirando fijamente sus zapatos, para así disimular su vergüenza, pero así como llego estruendosamente la risa de su cuñada, así se detuvo, porque de un momento a otro, ella se quedo callada, como si fuera quedado muda de repente, y Sakura al levantar su rostro pudo notar que Nakuru estaba seria –algo realmente extraño en ella- y con la mirada puesta a su espalda.

-¿Sakura? –Aquella pregunta dejo petrificada a la castaña de ojos verdes, ella no podía creer que esa voz masculina fuera fruto de su imaginación, o como de otra forma pudo escuchar esa voz que se le hacía terriblemente y a la vez encantadoramente familiar-

Poco a poco la hija de Fujitaka Kinomoto se voltea para quedar frente a un apuesto hombre de ojos color chocolate, cabello castaño y semblante serio, el cual la miraba fijamente.

Mientras ambos castaños se miraban quedando sumergidos en sus propios pensamientos, Nakuru los observaba con una sonrisa sin poder creer que ambos esposos estuvieran frente a frente y no digieran alguna palabra, era una locura, mínimo ella fuera saltado a los brazos de su amado, lo fuera besado y le hubiera dicho lo mucho que lo amaba y lo extrañaba.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Mama? –Pregunto una chica de cabellos marrones de mediana estatura al observar como Nakuru tenía un rostro brillante y con dos corazones en sus ojos-

-¡Nani! –Exclamo asustada- ¿Dónde está tu papa? –Dijo la madre mirando por todos lados en busca de su esposo-

-Mama eres una exagerada –Dijo la adolescente con resignación, ya que su madre seguía volteando la cabeza mirando por todos lados como si la estuvieran persiguiendo. Al ver el nerviosismo poco usual de su madre, se percata de que su tía Sakura está con un hombre alto de cabello castaño oscuro y que aun vestido de manera informal, con unos jeans negros y suéter verde, se puede notar su elegancia- _Es guapo. Pero ¿como mi tía, puede aguantar esa mirada penetrante?, no me está mirando a mí y siento escalofríos._

Luego de un minuto, Sakura y Shaoran se seguían observando sin decir una palabra, Nakuru ya no buscaba a su esposo, estaba viendo como su hija de catorce años mantenía el ceño fruncido –tan idéntico al de su padre- y mantenía su mirada fija en Li, no se le escaba que ella estuviera analizando al castaño.

-Mami –Llamo la adolescente aun con el ceño fruncido- Este hombre tan guapo ¿Quién es?

Al escuchar el comentario de la joven, los castaños se percataron que no estaban solos, por una parte Sakura se sonrojo ante el comentario de su sobrina mientras Shaoran frunció el ceño ante la interrupción de la adolescente.

-Shhh no digas eso, que es de tu tía –Dijo Nakuru con una sonrisa haciendo sonrojar hasta estar rojos como un tomate a ambos padres, para después llevarse a su hija, casi arrastras, para así darle privacidad a los castaños-

Una vez alejadas de Shaoran y Sakura, la madre de cabellos marrones suelta a su hija, la cual mantenía un rostro serio.

-Papa se va a molestar- Dijo la nieta de Fujitaka, cruzando de brazos- y no puedo creer que no me hayas presentado a ese guapo señor

La esposa de Touya sonrió con dulzura al ver que su hija tuviera tan buenos gustos, bueno como dicen por ahí, de tal palo tal astilla*, y así como ella se caso con un hombre guapo, era evidente que su hija por ser de su sangre también tuviera buen gusto para fijarse en los hombres, definitivamente es su orgullo.

-¿Por qué me voy a molestar? –Pregunto Touya a sus espaldas, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de su esposa, y logrando poner ambas mujeres nerviosas. Ahora si estaban en problemas, porque ambas sabían lo celoso y sobreprotector que era Touya con la castaña de ojos verdes, que a pesar de ser ya mayor de edad y tener un hijo, no se escaba al carácter de su hermano.

**-…..-….-…-…..-….-….-….-…-…-….-…-…..-….-…..-…..-….-…-…-….-….-…-….-….-…-….-….-**

Cuando se marcharon la cuñada y sobrina de Sakura, ambos castaños se observaron con el rostro aun sonrojado sin poder creer que estaban ahí frente a frente, mirándose a los ojos como dos colegiados tratando de transmitir sus sentimientos a través de sus miradas ya que las palabras sobraban cuando sus ojos eran el espejo de su alma.

-Shaoran –Susurro la mujer de ojos verdes con ilusión. No podía creer que estuviera Shaoran junto a ella, no ese día. Tantas veces que trato de no recordarlo para no sufrir, ahí estaba ella mirándolo a los ojos sin querer siquiera irse de su lado-

-Sakura –Dijo el castaño también en un susurro con rostro serio, pero en sus ojos estaba una mezcla de felicidad y enojo incomprensibles incluso para el mismo, ya que no entendía como esa mujer que tanto amaba se encontrara en su natal país y ni siquiera le hubiera avisado, pero igual estaba feliz por verla, aunque creía que era una ilusión que podía desvanecerse en cualquier momento.

Ambos padres se fueron acercando poco a poco mirándose a los ojos y aun sonrojados, bueno más bien rojos como un tomate, ambos estaban muy nerviosos y no sabían ni que decir. Para ellos el mundo exterior estaba apartado, era algo que no los estaba tocando, ese momento era solo suyo, y tomándose de las manos lo confirmaron, nada mas existía que ellos mismos. Con sus manos entrelazadas intentaron que la magia del momento no se desvaneciera, ellos se amaban y no podían negarlo, ambos habían madurado lo suficiente para aceptarlo, pero también sabían que existían otras personas importantes, ¿Cómo cuales?, sencillamente sus hijos.

-¡Papa! –Llamo una hermosa adolescente de cabello castaño claro-

Ahí estaba la campana que avisaba que su momento se había acabado, que toda esa mágica situación se estaba por desvanecer, así lo sentía una mujer de ojos verdes, que sin necesidad de observar a la hija de su esposo con _otra mujer_, sabía que todo llegaba a su final, ya que ahí estaba golpeándola su realidad: La hija de Shaoran y Kaho siempre estaría ahí, y ella no destruiría la familia de esa joven que no tiene la culpa de los errores de su padre. Con el dolor de su alma, la joven madre tuvo que aceptar que hay solo estorbaba y con esos pensamientos decidió marcharse en busca de su propio hijo, el cual ya tenía rato de haber dejado de cantar. Soltó la mano del castaño con precaución, sabía que el sentiría eso, pero su hija siempre había estaba por encima de ella, y eso era algo que no iba a cambiar, no a esas alturas de su vida, y ella tampoco lo permitiría. Con esos pensamientos la castaña se marcho.

Cuando Shaoran escucho que lo llamaba su hija, era como volver a la realidad. Si aun cuando esa hija era de SU Sakura y el, esta nunca la había reconocido como tal, y siempre decía que esa niña era solo de él, eso le causaba un dolor muy profundo, y quizás esa era la principal razón por la cual se habían distanciado por muchos años.

Al sentir que Sakura le soltaba su mano, volteo rápidamente hacia ella, pero la castaña se había marchado rápidamente dejándolo solo. Simplemente la magia se había acabado, ¿Por qué Sakura se había marchado, y sin despedirse? ¿Por qué siempre se iba de su lado? Esas preguntas lo inquietaban ya que no tenía respuesta a ninguna de ellas. Pero estas fueron apartadas de su mente, cuando observo como su hija lo miraba con expresión triste, cosa que lo alarmo, ¿Por qué su princesa estaría triste? Cuando iba a realizar la pregunta, esta llego sin necesidad.

- ¿Vas a volver a dejarme sola? –Dijo su hija con semblante serio, pero sus ojos aun reflejaban el dolor que le causaba preguntar aquello que tanto temía-

El hijo de Ieran Li se puso pálido al escuchar aquella pregunta, su hija estaba pensando que la abandonaría, Ja, eso era una locura. Ella era su princesa y la amaba demasiado para hacer esa estupidez.

-Papa responde. ¿Me dejaras sola? Así como lo hiciste dos años atrás, así como lo hiciste por _tu amante_-Dijo la castaña seria y con mirada penetrante- Quiero estar preparada para cuando ese momento llegue

-Shuang este no es el momento para discutir eso –Aun cuando le doliera las palabras de su hija, sabía que esta tenía razón, su vida estaba llena de complicaciones y errores, pero ese no era el momento para discutirlos, no cuando todos los estudiantes u otras personas podían escuchar su conversación-

-¿La vistes, verdad? –Pregunto la joven con los puños apretados- Sabes, mejor no me respondas –Dijo con un suspiro- Solo quería presentarte a un amigo pero…

-¿Qué paso, preciosa? –Dijo un chico alto de cabello castaño oscuro pasando un brazo por el hombro de la joven, gesto que no paso desapercibido por su padre- Shuang –Dice tomando una de las mejillas de la castaña con cariño- Me tengo que ir. Mi madre debe estar furiosa por estar cantando así improvisadamente.

-Está bien. Solo quería presentarte a mi padre –Dijo la joven con una sonrisa señalando a Shaoran con orgullo, cosa que lo extraño, ya que minutos antes estaban discutiendo-

-Li Xiao Lang

-Shaiming

Ambos castaños al presentarte se inclinaron con respeto, mientras se observaban con asombro, ya que no todos los días te encuentras con un joven parecido a ti, o al menos eso pensaba Shaoran, por su parte el joven adolescente llamado Shaiming realmente no podía creer que ese señor que le estaban presentando fuera su padre. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Sencillo. Su madre en uno de los tantos viajes que habían tenido a Hong Kong se lo había señalado desde lejos, además tenía muchos recuerdos de su infancia que hacía que lo recordara perfectamente.

-¿Apellido? –Pregunto Shaoran con desconfianza al ver que el joven no decía su apellido. Además no le gustaba como estaba abrazando a su hija de un modo tan confianzudo, podría parecerse a él, pero no tenía ningún derecho a tocar a su _niña-_

- ¿Cómo? –Pregunto sorprendido el joven sin poder creer que "ese señor" tuviera el descaro de preguntar por su apellido.

- ¿Cuál es su apellido, joven? –Vuelve a preguntar el esposo de Sakura-

-Tsukishiro, Señor Li –Dice el chico de ojos de color esmeralda con una seriedad poco habitual en él-

-¿Tsukishiro? –Pregunta asombrado Li. ¿Acaso ese joven podría ser hijo de el Tsukishiro que conocía? No lo creía así, no tenía ningún parecido con él, además debía haber muchos con ese apellido en China.

-Un momento, ¿Tú papa? –Pregunto el adolescente cayendo en cuenta en el pequeño detalle que paso por alto- El señor aquí, ¿es tu papa? –Dijo señalando a Shaoran con un dedo-

Shuang que estaba observando cómo ambos castaños se presentaban y quedaban asombrados al verse, quedo impresionada con aquella pregunta, ¿acaso no dijo que él era su padre? O estaba tan despistada así que paso por alto eso, pero que ella recordara si lo había dicho, ¿Shaiming estará perdiendo la memoria?

- ¿Has visto al monstruo? –Pregunta Touya llegando hacia Shaiming, ignorando por completo la compañía de este-

-¿Qué monstruo? –Dice el joven aun pensando en que la chica que conoció hace algunos años era su _hermanastra_ y él ni siquiera estaba enterado-

- Este bien. –Suspira el hombre de cabello oscuro, para luego agregar- ¿Y Sakura?

-¿Qué Sakura? –Interroga distraído. Realmente parecía una locura: sabía que tenía una hermana, pero no imaginaba que fuera una de sus amigas, ¡Trato a esa chica por años!-

-Tu mama, ¿Cuál más? Acaso conoces a muchas o ¿Qué? –Dice el hijo de Fujitaka Kinomoto con una pequeña vena en la frente-

-¿Hijo de Sakura? –Preguntó en un susurro Shaoran sin poder creer lo que escuchaba. Minutos antes hubiera reído de buena gana, si alguien le fuera dicho que su esposa tenía un hijo, y hasta hubiera llorado de la risa, pero ahora…simplemente no podía creerlo, ¡Era una locura, ese chico, es un adolescente! ¿Cuándo pudo tener ese hijo? ¿Acaso hubo otro hombre en la vida de su amada en todos los años que no supo de ella?-

Touya al escuchar aquella pregunta se dio cuenta que no tenía mucho que buscar, ahí estaba la persona que quería ver o por lo menos evitar que su hermana se encontrara. Ya que su esposa e hija aunque no quisieron contarle que había ocurrido, solo supo que ese sujeto estaba en el mismo festival, por lo tanto no permitiría que se le acercara más a Sakura.

-Un momento. ¿Qué ocurre aquí? –Dice Touya luego de analizar la situación, percatándose así que su sobrino estaba con ese "mocoso" y una joven que se le hacía muy familiar, demasiado para su gusto.

-Señor Touya, ¿usted conoce a mi papa? –Interviene la castaña con muchos signos de interrogación en su cabeza-

-¿Tu papa? –Pregunta el hermano de Sakura con los ojos muy abiertos, ¿había escuchado bien?, ¿Li tenía una hija?, ¿Cuándo la tuvo?

-¿Lo conoce? –Al ver que el hombre no responde, toma su silencio como una afirmación- Que pequeño es el mundo –Dice con una sonrisa-

-No te imaginas cuanto –Dijo Shaiming con una mueca en sus labios- Tío ella es aquella chica que lleva a la casa en Tokio, que no nos quiso decir su apellido –Dice al ver que el hermano de su madre todavía mirando con desconfianza a la hija de Shaoran, y al escuchar la nueva información su rostro se llena de sorpresa-

-Hijo vámonos –Llega Sakura con un rostro lleno de preocupación- Solo tenemos que buscar a Nakuru, Nadeshiko y Touya, que seguro están juntos, y nos deben estar buscando.

-Cof Cof –Tose Touya al percatarse que su distraída hermana no había se dio cuenta de su presencia, y al parecer de sus otros dos acompañantes tampoco-

-¡Sakura! –Exclama feliz la nieta de Ieran Li- ¿Cómo estás? –Dice abrazando a la madre de ojos de color verde tomándola por sorpresa-

-¡Shuang! –Dice correspondiendo su abrazo, pero preguntándose ¿Cuándo había llegado? Ya que no la había visto - Querida bien y ¿tu?, ¿Qué haces por aquí?

-¡Vivo aquí!

-Vaya eres de China –Comenta sin poder creerlo-

-Sí, señora Sakura. Por cierto le presento a mi papa: Xiao Lang Li, pero en japonés se dice Shaoran Li, así que no te preocupes por su pronunciación.

Ambos sabían que no había necesidad de presentación ya que se conocían desde que prácticamente eran unos niños de cinco años, pero encontrarse ahí por segunda vez y en esas circunstancias era como si se detuviera el tiempo, y empezara luego a transcurrir lentamente.

-Shaoran

-Sakura

¿Cuántas veces repetiría susurraría su nombre ese día? ¿Cuántas veces era necesario? ¿Cuántas sorpresas más se llevarían hoy?

Volvía a repetirse un encuentro pero esta vez no había esa felicidad, solo sorpresa y tal vez un poco de tristeza al enterarse de cosas que nunca hubiesen imaginados.

**-…..-….-…-…..-….-….-….-…-…-….-…-…..-….-…..-…..-….-…-…-….-….-…-….-….-…-….-….-**

***De Tal Palo, Tal Astilla: **Es una metáfora que se dice cuando el hijo tiene un comportamiento parecido al del padre.

**Notas de La Autora:**

Primero que nada, Disculpen la tardanza, pero con las evaluaciones que tuve (que fueron de infarto) no me dio tiempo de terminar el capitulo, si no hasta hoy en la mañana, por otra parte muchas gracias por sus lindos comentarios, toditos me animaron a continuar.

Me imagino que se les está haciendo un poco difícil comprender la historia, pero todo se va a ir descubriendo poco a poco y yo tratare de hacerles fácil de entender.

Como ya podrán haber visto hay muchas confusiones con la historia de nuestros protagonistas, a la final me imagino que se están preguntando ¿Shaiming y Shuang son hijos de Sakura y Shaoran? ¿Pero qué paso ahí? ¿Por qué ninguno reconoció a su hijo? ¿Están casados y no se ven? Seguro me quieren matar, pero les recuerdo que para saber los enredos de esta historia necesitan que siga escribiendo, y no se preocupan poco a poco sabrán la verdad, por lo pronto, les respondo la primera pregunta, Si Ambos jóvenes adolescentes son hijos de nuestros protagonista, ¿Cómo paso toda la separación? Eso se va a saber poco a poco. Por lo pronto ya saben el motivo por el cual se alejo Sakura de Tomoyo y Shaoran.

¿Avances? Dije en el capitulo anterior que saldría la esposa de Touya, bueno ya saben quién es. El que no puse fue la de Eriol, ya que me pareció que todo se complicaría mucho y este capítulo era dedicado a la historia de Sakura y Shaoran. Así que en el próximo capítulo si conocerán a la esposa de nuestro ingles. (Por si a alguien le interesa jejeje)

Chicas hay muchos misterios en la historia, y es un poco enredada por eso si tienen alguna duda con los capítulos, me lo dicen y yo con gusto se los aclaro, cualquier sugerencia, tortazo, queja, o ánimos son bienvenidos.

**Espero sus Review, Cuídense.**

**Gracias a todas las chicas que me animan a continuar la historia. Se les quiere.**


	4. Regresando a Casa

**Disclaimer: Los personajes Card Captors Sakura pertenece a Clamp. La Historia si es de mi imaginación, y por supuesto, Shaiming, Shuang y otros por ahí son de mi alocada invención.**

**Nota:**_ Pensamientos, Sueños y Recuerdos (En fin todo lo que tenga que ver dentro de la mente es en cursiva)_

**Capitulo 4**

"**Regresando a Casa"**

-¿Se conocen? –Pregunta la castaña de ojos color chocolate al ver que Sakura y Shaoran mencionaron sus nombres con tanta familiaridad y que se observaban con una mirada indescifrable para ella-

Shaoran no respondió inmediatamente, solo observo a su hija buscando algún indicio de que esta reconociera a su madre, pues no sabía si Sakura pese a que la hubo abandonado hace muchos años, la hubiera buscado para acercársele a ella. Pero Shuang solo lo observaba esperando una respuesta, y no podía notar un cambio en ella, además no se podía concentrar al notar como _el hijo de Sakura_ estaba muy cerca de su niña, de alguna forma esto le inquietaba.

-Si –Dijo serio aun teniendo muchas preguntas en su mente, pero no atreviéndose a realizarlas- Disculpe, Joven, podría apartarse de mi hija –Dice dirigiéndose a Shaiming, provocando que este alzara las cejas impresionado- No me malinterprete, pero no me gusta que desconocidos tengan tanta confianza con Shuang

El joven de ojos verdes no respondió, ni se aparto, solo observo a su madre que quedo impresionada y triste al escuchar las palabras de su esposo, todo lo contrario a Touya que gruño molesto.

-¡Papa! –Reprocho Shuang al castaño, sin poder creer sus palabras- El es mi amigo, además….

-No te preocupes, Shuang –Intervino Sakura que pese a estar dolida por las palabras del castaño tuvo el coraje de hablar sin quiera hacer notar su tristeza-

Aun cuando no hubo silencio –debido a que estaban en un festival-, aun cuando ninguno menciono una sola palabra ante lo comentado por la castaña, el ambiente ya estaba tenso e incomodo, y todos podían percibirlo, especialmente Shaoran que pudo notar como la hija de Fujitaka le hacia una seña con las manos a Shaiming para que se apartara de Shuang, eso en cierto modo le transmitió una incomodidad porque podía percibir que a la castaña le dolieron sus palabras, pero él no podía evitar sentir celos, y no solo porque el chico de ojos verdes se le acercara a su hija, si no el saber que este era hijo de otro hombre que no era él.

-Disculpe, Joven -Dice una chica sonrojada a espaldas de Shaiming- ¿puede tomarse una foto conmigo? –Pregunta una vez que llamo la atención de los presentes-

-Claro –Dice sonriendo el castaño de ojos color verde a la chica- Con su permiso –Se inclina levemente antes de marcharse con la fan-

Antes de que alguno rompiera el silencio que se volvió a formar entre ellos, llego al lugar una mujer de cabellos largos color negro y ojos color rubí.

-¿Por qué me dejaste, Shuang? –Pregunta Meiling con las mejillas sonrojadas y con la respiración agitada, sin prestar atención a la compañía de su sobrina- Pensé que me habías dejado

-No, tía. ¿Cómo vas a creer eso?

-Con lo despistada que eres, no me extrañaría –Comento despreocupada, para luego fijarse en Sakura y Touya. Aunque nos los reconocía, estos se le hacían muy familiares, pero cuando pudo notar como su primo observaba de una manera muy particular a la castaña, y al ver aquella mirada no dudo más de quien era aquella mujer de ojos verdes. Por eso no dudo en preguntar- ¿Qué hace esta mujer aquí?

-¿Por qué hablas así? –Interroga Shuang incomoda, realmente no sabía que sucedía ahí, tanto su padre como su tía estaban groseros con sus conocidos, aunque estos solo se limitaban a estar callados, pero ella no era boba y notaba lo incomodad que estaba la madre de ojos verdes, y lo molesto que estaba su hermano-

-No puedo creer que dejes que esta mujer se acerque a tu hija –Dice Meiling ignorando la pregunta de su sobrina y mirando al castaño que aun se mantenía serio observando a Sakura a los ojos-

Shaoran no comento nada, solo dirigió una mirada al castaño que aun estaba tomándose fotos, luego se inclina levemente como despedida, para así marcharse del lugar, ante la sorpresa de los presentes.

-Lo siento mucho, Sakura –Dice Shuang disculpándose por el comportamiento de su padre- No sé que le sucede hoy. Espero nos volvamos a ver. Por favor, despídeme de Shaiming–Se inclina levemente, y luego se va por el mismo lugar en que minutos antes se marcho su padre, pero antes le dirige una mirada de advertencia a su tía que por pudo percatarse no se marcharía-

-Eres una descarada Sakura Kinomoto. Después de 17 años, ahora es que te atreves a responsabilizarte de tus actos –Reprocha Meiling una vez que su sobrina se marcho- Dime. ¿Cuál es tu intención?

-No sé a qué te refieres –Respondió Sakura inquieta por la actitud de la mujer-

-Siempre te vas hacer la tonta, ¿verdad? –Dijo antes de marcharse sin siquiera dejar que la castaña respondiera-

-¿Qué ocurre? –Pregunta Shaiming que había escuchado todo lo dicho por Meiling- ¿Por qué ella te hablo así?

-No se –Se sincera la castaña, ya que ni ella misma entendía el comportamiento de la prima de su esposo, lo que si estaba segura era que su presencia en china no era bien recibida, y al parecer tampoco la de su hijo, y esto era lo que más le preocupaba-

-Esa familia está loca–Dice Touya malhumorado- Busquemos a Nakuru y Nani para marcharnos. No quiero más sorpresas.

**-…..-….-…-…..-….-….-….-…-…-….-…-…..-….-…..-…..-….-…-…-….-….-…-….-….-…-….-….-**

En la sala de la mansión Amamiya se encontraba una mujer de aspecto elegante caminando impacientemente de un lugar a otro, mientras pensaba en lo difícil que estaba la situación, pues a pesar de que estaba emocionada porque podría ver a su amiga después de muchos años, a la vez estaba nerviosa pues esta no le hablaba también por muchos años.

-Mama vas hacer un agujero en el suelo. Por favor, cálmate. –Dice la hija mayor de Tomoyo, la cual tenía 14 años de edad, y un aspecto físico parecido a su madre, lo único que lo diferenciaba de ella, era su cabello y el color de sus ojos que eran iguales a su padre-

-Entiéndeme, Nadeshiko. Las personas que llegan hoy son muy importantes para mí, y tengo mucho tiempo sin verlos

-Yo no los conozco, madre. –Dice con un suspiro- Además no puedo entender, como puedes estar emocionada por personas que no se han comunicado contigo en muchos años

Por varios minutos la mujer de ojos color violeta quedo callada ante la declaración de su hija, ya que esta tenía mucha razón al decir aquello; cualquiera no entendería porque ella, Tomoyo Hiragizawa, que no ha hablado con la familia Kinomoto por tantos años, aun se sintiera feliz o los considerara importante, cuando ellos mismos habían roto todo lazo entre ambas familias. Sencillamente, era porque a pesar de las dificultades y problemas, ella aun quería a aquella familia, aun consideraba que las cosas se podían solucionar, aun sentía un cariño y admiración por ellos, y por sobre todos las diferencias, los amaba como lo que siempre han significado para ella, su familia.

-Tienes razón, hija. No es fácil de entender, pero no imposible, cuando los conozcas te darás cuenta porque ellos se han ganado mi cariño

-¿Les hiciste algo? –Pregunta interesada, así cambiando de tema- Porque cuando yo me enojo con mi hermana, es por un motivo.

-No que yo recuerde –Dijo después que lo pensó- En años he considerado que tal vez hice algo, pero realmente no se qué fue lo que hice para merecerme el enojo de tu tía.

-¿tía? –Pregunta confundida la hija de Tomoyo-

-No me prestes atención, es que yo la quiero como una hermana

-Ella se fue sin hablarte, ni decirte su motivo…

-Si hija. Lo sé –Suspira la amatista, realmente no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para hacerle entender a su hija, que a pesar que Sakura se haya alejado de ella, aun la quería- Solo espera a conocerla, sé que me vas entender.

-No creo que la vaya a entender. No puedo entender tampoco como una madre puede dejar a su hija

-Yo no creo que ella haya hecho eso –Negó con la cabeza- Tengo mis dudas, no me imagino a Sakura abandonando a Shuang.

-Pero….

-Pasaron muchas cosas en ese tiempo. Ella se fue un día estando embarazada por motivos desconocidos, lo único que supimos de ella fue cuando nació Shuang en Tomoeda. –Dijo mas para ella misma que para su hija- Además la única que estableció contacto con ella fue Ieran Li.

-Mama, ¿Tú de verdad crees que no quiera a Shuang? –Pregunta preocupada por su amiga-

-No se hija. Porque ella nunca ha preguntado por ella, según me ha contado Shaoran.

Tomoyo se quedo pensativa ante sus propias palabras, todo era tan confuso y a la vez sentía que había algo escondido que se le estaba escapando. Pues aun existían preguntas que no han sido respondidas, como, ¿Por qué Sakura se marcho de Hong Kong con 8 meses de embarazo, y sin avisar a nadie? Y desde ese día no le había hablado, bueno no con bonitas palabras. Al escuchar los sonidos en la puerta suspiro seguro habían llegado.

-Adelante

-Señora Tomoyo, ya llego el señor Fujitaka Kinomoto –Dice la empleada- ¿Lo hago pasar?

-Si, por favor, y me avisas si llega alguien más.

-Ese es otra cosa que no entiendo, ¿Cómo pueden alejarse de su padre? –Pregunto a su madre, una vez que la empleada se marcho-

-Mi niña, hace muchos años pasaron cosas que hizo que se desintegrara nuestra familia, no solo la Kinomoto. –Dijo recordando todo lo sucedido hace 12 años cuando murió Nadeshiko-

-La señora Nadeshiko era esposa del señor Fujitaka, ¿verdad?

-Si hija, y desde que ella murió, nada volvió a ser igual –Dice con tristeza- Por eso es que esta reunión es muy importante para mí, será un nuevo comienzo para todos.

**-…..-….-…-…..-….-….-….-…-…-….-…-…..-….-…..-…..-….-…-…-….-….-…-….-….-…-….-….-**

En la mansión Li una mujer de avanzada edad, abuela de Shaoran, espera impaciente a que llegue sus nietos y su bisnieta, los cuales según le habían informado los empleados estaban en un festival del colegio de la ultima.

-Se fueron sin mí –Reprocha la abuela sentada en un sillón de la sala, al ver al castaño entrar- Claro como ya no estoy joven nadie quiere salir conmigo

-Abuela está muy mayor para estar estresándote en ese tipo de eventos –Justifica Shaoran con dulzura, su abuela siempre tenía esa capacidad de mejorar su humor o en algunos casos empeorarlo-

-¿Me estás diciendo anciana?

-Solo un poco mayor, no exageres abuela. –Dice el castaño con una pequeña gota en la cabeza- Además estabas de consulta con el medico

-No busques excusas baratas, aun cuando este enferma, no es justo que me hagan a un lado como un trapo viejo

-Ya abuelita. Prometo que la próxima vez te llevaremos –Comenta dándole un abrazo y besándole la frente con delicadeza, porque aun cuando su abuela se empeñara en salir, el sabia que ella no estaba en condiciones de estar paseando-

En ese momento entra una castaña de ojos de color chocolate molesta y más atrás siguiéndole los pasos su tía tratando de razonar con ella. Al ver esto Shaoran frunce el ceño ante el gesto tan malcriado de su hija, pues no se le pasa por alto, que esta, estaba ignorando a Meiling, y no solo eso, también paso por su lado sin siquiera detenerse a saludar a su abuela.

-Shuang –Llama el castaño con autoridad- Deja tus berrinches y saluda a tu abuela.

-Hola abuela –Dice la joven acercándose a la mujer de avanzada edad para luego darle un beso en la mejilla- Disculpa no te vi

-¿Cómo vas a verla?, si no quiere escuchar ni ver a nadie – Reprueba la actitud de su sobrina, pero esta la ignora, haciendo que esto causara tristeza en Meiling y enojo en su padre-

-¿Qué sucede aquí? -Interrumpe la abuela que había estado observando todo lo sucedido. Le parecía muy extraño que su bisnieta se comportara de esa forma, cuando ella era respetuosa con sus mayores, pero ahora se le veía tan molesta y disgustada que ese respeto estaba reducido -

-Pues, adivina quien llego a Hong Kong –Inicio Meiling recordando la desagradable sorpresa que se encontró, justamente la persona que más le caía mal, Sakura Kinomoto, si antes le desagradaba, ahora más que había abandonado a su sobrina siendo una bebe-

-Meiling, no empieces- Dice el castaño a su prima con un tono reprobador, él quería olvidar ese momento y ahí estaba su prima recordándoselo. Aun no podía creer que Sakura tuviera un hijo, pero lo que no entendía era como su hija y su esposa se conocían, ¿Acaso Shuang sabe la verdad? ¿Le reclamaría que nunca le dijo lo de su madre? Eso no podía saberlo hasta preguntárselo, pero no tenía el valor de mirarla a los ojos y preguntarle, todavía no lo tenía.

-Sakura Kinomoto –Continúo la mujer ignorando la petición del castaño- ¡La gran Sakura! ¡La mejor madre del planeta tierra! ¡La que abandono a su hija sin importarle nada!

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? –Pregunta indignada la joven castaña haciendo que las tres personas que estaban en la sala colocaran su atención en ella e incluso su abuela Ieran que estaba llegando al lugar- Sakura no abandono a su hija, ella no tuvo la culpa de que las cosas pasaran de esa forma, son circunstancias que no se pueden evitar

Los presentes se quedaron quietos al escuchar la declaración de la joven de ojos chocolate, sin poder creer lo que escuchaban, no solo por el hecho de que la chica de 17 años estuviera parada con los puños apretados y sus ojos reflejando su enojo, no eso no era lo que les sorprendía; era el hecho de que estuviera defendiendo a Sakura, como si conociera todo de ella, además la defendía por abandonar a su hija, eso era ilógico, y ellos no entendía que sucedía ahí.

-¿Por eso te cae mal?-Pregunta a su tía con tristeza pero a la vez enojo- Ella no tuvo la culpa de eso, y no quiero que vuelvas a insinuar que ella abandono a su hija. ¡No te lo permito!

-¡Shuang! No Hables como si lo sabes todo –Reprende Shaoran a su hija- No sé qué te contaron…

-A mí nadie me conto nada –Interrumpe la joven- Yo misma he visto el dolor de la señora Sakura por lo que ocurrió hace muchos años. Creo que los que no saben todo, son ustedes –Dice lo último señalando a su padre como a su tía-

-¿Desde cuándo eras tan irrespetuosa para hablarle así a tus mayores, especialmente a tu padre? –Pregunta Ieran con tono reprobador hacia su nieta, haciendo que esta se quedara callada-

-Lo siento, Dama Ieran –Dice la joven inclinando la cabeza avergonzada. Ella tampoco sabía porque le hablo a su progenitor así, pero no pudo evitar sentir enojo al escuchar como su tía hablaba de Sakura con tanta reprobación, como si ella tuviera la culpa de lo que le ocurrió a su hija-

-Parece que algo está causando problemas en la casa. –Pregunta con el rostro serio sin alterarse, aun cuando sospechaba que estaba sucediendo necesitaba una confirmación-

Todos quedaron en silencio ante la interrogante de la mujer.

-Si no me equivoco, Sakura Kinomoto llego hoy a Hong Kong –Empieza Meiling con la cabeza inclinada-

-¿Si no te equivocas? –Pregunta con un tono reprobador- No me gustan las cosas a medias, quiero la verdad.

-Honorable madre, hoy en el festival del colegio de Shuang, nos hemos encontrado con Sakura y su familia –Dice el castaño serio con la cabeza en alto-

-Sakura Kinomoto –Susurra Ieran Li con interés, confirmando sus sospechas y la información que le habían entregado-

-La pequeña Sakura –Dice la abuela Li con ternura- ¡Ay esa niña! Tan preciosa, tengo años sin verla.

-Ni tan pequeña debe estar

-Si, Ieran, no estará pequeña pero a mí me gusta recordarla así. –Comenta la mujer hacia su nuera-

-¿Cuándo llego? –Pregunta la madre de Shaoran cambiando de tema-

-Llego hoy –Dice Shuang con voz tímida, al ver que su padre y tía no contestaban ante la pregunta-

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –Continúa el interrogatorio con el mismo rostro sin emociones que la caracteriza-

-Lo sé, porque el hijo de ella, es mi amigo, y…

-¿Hijo? ¿Sakura tiene un hijo? –No puede evitar preguntar Ieran con sorpresa, esa información no la tenía, ¿Cuándo tuvo un hijo, y porque sus informantes no le dijeron?-

Al ver el rostro de confusión de Ieran Li, todos se sorprendieron, definitivamente eran pocas las veces en que se veía alguna clase de emoción en ella, y esta excepción dejo a los presentes impresionados.

-Sí. Sakura tiene un hijo de quince años –Dice la castaña- Abuela, ¿Te encuentras bien? –Pregunta al ver la cara de horror que pone Ieran-

-Sí. –Responde a su pregunta- Espero que no vuelvas a llamarme como lo hiciste. Te recuerdo que a los mayores se respeta. –Dice antes de marcharse del lugar con elegancia-

A penas la mujer se marcho, todos se quedaron mirando a sus rostros con muchos signos de interrogación en su cabeza.

-¿Cuál es el hijo de Sakura? –Pregunta Meiling aun no entendiendo ese tema-

-Shaiming, el que te presente hoy –Al decir la castaña esto, la mujer de ojos rubí abrió los ojos impresionada, para luego reír estruendosamente- Ese no es hijo de Sakura

-Meiling, si es hijo de Sakura –Dice un serio Shaoran haciendo que su prima quedara callada y se sentara en el sofá más cercano sin poder creer lo que escuchaba-

-¿Es cierto? –Murmuro- No puede ser. Ese niño es casi de tu edad, Shuang.

-Sí. ¿Y eso que tiene? –Pregunta confundida la joven, pero nadie responde cada uno queda sumido en sus propios pensamientos-

-Mi niña debes estar cansada, porque no te vas a cambiar, descansas y luego bajas –Dijo la madre de Hien Li, padre de Shaoran-

-Con permiso- Dice luego de haber afirmado la petición de su abuela, para luego marcharse a su habitación-

**-…..-….-…-…..-….-….-….-…-…-….-…-…..-….-…..-…..-….-…-…-….-….-…-….-….-…-….-….-**

-¡No puedo creerlo! Todo eso ocurrió mientras mi mama y yo buscábamos un taxi –Dice con sorpresa la hija de Touya al escuchar todo lo relatado por su primo. Luego de que se encontraron con Touya, Sakura y Shaiming, todos se habían montando en un taxi e iban camino a la mansión Amamiya, mientras en el trascurso del camino el castaño de ojos verdes estaba contando todo lo sucedido-

-¿Por eso no estaban con Touya cuando nos encontró? –Pregunto la hermana de Touya- Yo pensé que no las había dejado venir

Tanto la hija y esposa del hijo mayor de Fujitaka se observaron con dos gotas en la cabeza, realmente no habían querido ir a buscarlos con Touya, porque este estaba tan molesto que probablemente no fueran disfrutado la escena que el provocaría, y que mejor excusa que ir a buscar un taxi para marcharse del lugar; lo que no sospechaban era que se perderían de tanto drama. Ambas suspiraron con melancolía ante sus pensamientos, mientras los castaños las miraban con signos de interrogación en la cabeza y Touya con el ceño fruncido.

-Eso no es de importancia, tía Sakura. Lo relevante es que Shaiming tiene la hermana que siempre quiso

-No digas tonterías, yo quiero es un hermana o hermano por parte de mi mama, no de ese señor –Reprueba el castaño de ojos verdes, antes de que su madre comentara algo, aunque al escuchar lo dicho por su hijo, Sakura quedo sin palabras-

-No te quejes tanto, al fin y al cabo, es lo mismo, lo único es que tienen diferentes madres.

-¿Tú no te quejarías si tuvieras una hermano o hermano, y ni sabes? –Al hacer esa pregunta, los padres de ambos jóvenes sabían que estarían discutiendo por un buen tiempo, lo que hacía que estuvieran más interesados por la conversación.-

-Eso no se aplica a mí –Responde la hija de Touya con orgullo.-

-¿Por qué? –Preguntan Nakuru, Sakura y Shaiming al mismo tiempo, curiosos por el orgullo de la adolescente. Por su parte Touya se mantenía al margen de la discusión, pero estaba igual de interesado que los demás-

-Mi papa, nunca, pero nunca tendría un hijo con otra mujer que no sea mi mama. El la ama, y a ella es la única que ha amado

-¿Cómo sabes eso? Nosotros no hemos estado toda la vida junto a nuestros padres para saber eso

-Sencillamente, mi papa no es de ese tipo de hombres –Aunque ese comentario estaba dirigido a su hijo, Sakura fue la que se sintió herida por lo dicho por su sobrina, ya que, prácticamente lo que dio a entender es que ese "tipo" de hombres si era Shaoran-

-¿Mi tío amo a otra mujer? –Pregunta el castaño ignorando lo dicho por su prima e interesado por el tema, pero no interroga al siempre serio Touya sino a Nakuru, su esposa-

-No hablemos de eso querido –Contesta con seriedad pero con un brillo de diversión en su mirada que solo pudo ser percibido por su sobrino y Touya-

-¿Amo a otra mujer? –Interroga la nieta de Fujitaka con preocupación a su madre, pero esta no respondió solo siguió con una seriedad inusual en ella-

-En el mundo siempre se ama a muchas personas –Dice Shaiming con una sonrisa, el no era tan distraído como su madre o prima, por lo tanto sabia que, Nakuru solo estaba jugando con la paciencia de su hija-

-Tu amas hasta al gato de la vecina

-Tampoco exageres –Habla fingiendo estar molesto-

-Papa, ¿Tú amaste a otra mujer? –Ignorando al castaño e interrogando al protagonista de la discusión-

-No vamos a hablar de eso. –Dice dando por zanjado el tema, para luego dirigirse a su hermana menor- Sakura, ¿por qué nunca me hablaste de la hija de ese sujeto?

-Porque cada vez que quería decirte algo de Shaoran, me decías, _no quiero que me hables de ese mocoso._ –Justifica la ojos verdes, levemente sonrojada e haciendo una pobre imitación de su hermano-

-Sabes mama, le dije al señor Li, que mi apellido es Tsukishiro

-¿Por qué le dijiste eso? Después va a pensar que le quite su derecho de paternidad –Dice Sakura con evidente molestia, ella no quería tener problemas con Shaoran, no ahora, que se acababan de encontrar-

-Mama ese señor lleva 17 años sin reconocerme, ¿Que te hace pensar que lo hará ahora? O ¿Qué importa que le diga mi apellido? Igual él se hace el desentendido conmigo y actúa como si nunca ha sabido de mi existencia

-Pero el debe tener una buena razón para hacer lo que ha hecho–Comenta convencida de que el padre de su hijo tiene un buen motivo por no haberlo representado por muchos años-

-Aun lo defiendes. ¿Has escuchado todo lo que dijo tu hijo? No puedo creer que seas tan ciega para no ver lo evidente –Interrumpe Touya decepcionado por las palabras de su hermana, haciendo que esta baje su cabeza con tristeza-

- ¿Saben que es lo mas chistoso? Que siempre presenta a Shuang como mi hermana, incluso un día le dije que en mi corazón siempre lo seria –Dice el castaño de ojos verdes tratando de aliviar la tensión del ambiente-

-Eso es irónico, no chistoso –Comenta Touya mientras a los presentes les surgía una pequeña gota en la cabeza, pero aun las palabras que habían dicho estaban en su mente porque cada uno tenía razón-

**-…..-….-…-…..-….-….-….-…-…-….-…-…..-….-…..-…..-….-…-…-….-….-…-….-….-…-….-….-**

-¡Qué bueno verte! –Comenta Fujitaka Kinomoto con una amplia sonrisa. En los pocos minutos que estuvo esperando a Tomoyo había estado sentado en uno de los grandes muebles de la sala, pensando en el tiempo transcurrido y ahora encontrarse con una Tomoyo como toda una señora, sabía que el tiempo no pasaba en vano-

-¡Papa! –Dice Tomoyo abrazando a Fujitaka con ternura- Te he extrañado tanto.

-¿Papa? –Se pregunta la hija de Tomoyo con curiosidad, captando así la atención de Fujitaka y su madre; donde el primero la observo con curiosidad y la segunda con ternura-

-Es mi hija mayor –Dice Tomoyo intuyendo que Fujitaka se estaría preguntando quien sería la adolescente, luego se dirige a su hija que tiene una cara de confusión-Te presento a Fujitaka Kinomoto, mi _padre_, el que siempre estuvo ahí desde pequeña sin importar los obstáculos. Tal vez nuestro vinculo no es de sangre pero si de amor

_-_Soy Nadeshiko Hiragizawa –Se presenta con una breve inclinación, mientras piensa- _Este día va a ser muy extraño si sigo enterándome de familiares escondidos, perdidos o de…amor_

-¿Nadeshiko? –Cuestiona el padre de Sakura-

-Le coloque ese nombre en honor a su esposa, porque sin el apoyo de ella no me hubiera dado otra oportunidad de conseguir el amor –Dice la amatista levemente sonrojada- Como sabes me case con Eriol, pero eso no hubiera sucedido si no fuera por Nadeshiko, le debo mucho y por eso le coloque su nombre a primera hija.

-¿Primera?

-Sí. Tengo otra hija que se llama Jiao, es mi niña de 8 años –Habla con orgullo-

-Me he perdido de muchas cosas en tu vida –Comenta con tristeza Fujitaka quien volvía a repetirse que el tiempo no pasa en vano-

-Pero aun estamos a tiempo recuperar el tiempo perdido –Replica con ternura. Ese era su deseo mas anhelado, recuperar el tiempo perdido-

-Ha llegado la familia Kinomoto –Dijo la empleada interrumpiendo la conversación de la amatista con el viudo Kinomoto-

-Por favor, hágalos pasar –Dice Tomoyo con nerviosismo, el mismo que noto Fujitaka y su hija, que la miraban con asombro, ya que, son pocas las veces que se nota a la única hija de Sonomi, hecha un manojo de nervios-

-Tranquilízate, Mama. Todo va a estar bien –Dice Nadeshiko con una sonrisa hacia su madre, haciendo que esta, le devolviera la sonrisa con ternura-

A las afueras de la mansión Amamiya se podía observar como un taxi se marchaba del lugar dejando a cinco personas observando los alrededores del enorme lugar. Los cuales, cabe destacar, ninguno traía en sus manos alguna maleta con sus pertenencias, ya que, estas fueron enviadas a la casa, un día anterior al viaje.

-¡Esta mas grande de lo que recordaba! –Exclama Sakura con una sonrisa en sus labios. Tenía mucho tiempo sin estar en su hogar, ya que, desde que visitaba Hong Kong por las excavaciones de su padre y las constantes visitas a su bisabuelo, consideraba esa casa uno de sus hogares-

-Sí. Esta enorme –Asiente su hijo con una sonrisa, luego colocando ambas manos en su estomago, agrega- Pero vamos a entrar, mi estomago pide alimento.

-Como siempre pensando en comida –Reprueba la hija de Nakuru y Touya-

-¿A quién se parecerá? –Pregunta el hermano de Sakura, haciendo que al castaño de ojos verdes le surja una pequeña gota en su cabeza-

-A su papa, por supuesto

-Por supuesto –Afirma el castaño con orgullo hacia su prima-

Sakura observa la enorme sonrisa en el rostro de su hijo y no puede evitar lamentarse por la situación que viven, ella amando al _verdadero _padre de Shaiming, y este, no lo reconoce como tal. Aunque no puede culparlo, durante años, Shaoran no lo reconoció como su hijo; nunca hubo una llamada en el cumpleaños de Shaiming, ni cuando se enfermaba, nada. En cambio, si una hubo una persona, que estuvo presente como un padre e incluso lo educo, como si él fuera propio, y ese era Yukito Tsukishiro.

-¿Te encuentras bien, mama? –Pregunta el sobrino de Touya con preocupación al notar el rostro triste de Sakura-

-Sí –Afirma la mujer de ojos verdes con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, aunque un poco forzada- Entremos

Aunque la madre de ojos verdes, fue la que dijo que entraran al enorme lugar, ninguno lo hizo, incluso ella se quedo en la puerta esperando a los demás, pero estos no se movían esperando que ella pasara primero. Todos estaban muy nerviosos. Así fueran pasado mucho tiempo, sino, hubiera salido una de las empleadas a recibirlos, haciendo que todos reaccionaran y entraran poco a poco a la mansión; excepto Shaiming que se quedo afuera pensando en lo ocurrido minutos antes.

-¿Por qué no entras, Shaiming? –Pregunta la hija de Touya al notar la renuencia de su primo para entrar- ¿No tienes muchas ganas de comer?

-¿Viste la tristeza de mi madre? –Le contesta con una pregunta, y al ver que su prima afirma, agrega- ¿Adivina quién es el causante?

-No sé. –Dice encogiéndose de los hombros, pero intuyendo quien podría ser-

-El señor Li Shaoran, es el culpable –Dijo apretando las manos hasta hacerlas puños y con enojo en la mirada-

Mientras los primos Kinomoto conversaban, adentro en el recibidor de la mansión se encontraban, Sakura, Nakuru y Touya, quienes se quedaron observando la decoración del enorme lugar pero esto dejo de ser relevante cuando notaron la presencia de tres personas esperándolos en el medio del recibidor de la mansión, los cuales eran: Fujitaka que estaba con una enorme sonrisa, reconociendo a todos los presentes. Luego estaba, Tomoyo, que estaba feliz por volver a ver a su antiguos familiares y amigos. Por último estaba Nadeshiko -la hija mayor de Tomoyo- detallando la apariencia de cada uno de los presentes, ya que, era la primera vez que los veía en persona, porque desde la pelea entre sus padres, estos nunca se volvieran a ver o hablar, al menos que ella haya visto.

-Buenas tardes –Saluda el abogado Tanaka que venía bajando las escaleras- Estaba viendo las habitaciones donde serán acomodados. Pude notar que enviaron su equipaje ayer.

-Para que perder el tiempo –Dice alegremente Nakuru, quien se mantenía agarrada del brazo de su esposo- Buenas tarde, señor Tanaka, tiempo sin verlo.

-Sí, mucho tiempo. Cuando fui a notificarle sobre la petición del abuelo, usted y su niña no estaban en casa –Dijo recordando la última vez que hablo con los Kinomoto, y la discusión que tuvo que ellos- Por cierto, ¿Dónde está su hija y sobrino?

-¿Sobrino? –Pregunto Tomoyo captando la atención de todos-

-¿No conoce el hijo de la señora Sakura? –Pregunta el abogado con curiosidad, ya que, Shaiming es el único hijo de la castaña, hasta donde él entendía-

-¿Tienes un hijo? –Interroga la amatista a la castaña. Pero esta no le responde, solo frunce el ceño-

-Deja de decir estupideces, y entremos –Se escucha como le dice la sobrina de Sakura a su primo-

-No son estupideces

Cuando ambos jóvenes entraron, la atención de los presentes se volvió hacia ellos, dejando a algunos sorprendidos; en este caso Tomoyo y su hija, la primera, porque reconocía el parecido del joven con Shaoran, y la ultima, porque no ignoraba la fama del chico en todo Japón.

-Buenas Tardes, jóvenes –Saluda el abogado con una breve inclinación, haciendo que ambos adolescentes saluden de la misma forma-

-¡Hola! –Saluda Fujitaka con una breve inclinación hacia sus hijos, Nakuru y nietos- ¡Me da gusto verlos!

-¡Abuelo! –Dice el castaño de ojos verdes con una sonrisa, para luego dirigirse hacia él, y darle un afectuoso abrazo-

-¡Como has crecido! –Exclama el padre de Sakura con una sonrisa. Por lo menos, su nieto si se alegraba de verlo, ya que, no ignoraba por las continuas miradas de enojo de sus hijos, que estos no olvidaron lo que paso hace unos años-

-¿El es nuestro abuelo?

-¡Nadeshiko! Cuando te vi eras apenas una bebe. Estas hecha toda una dama –Dijo abrazando a la adolescente, y luego observando como la joven de 14 años, ya tenía su figura desarrollándose con los atributos propios de la adolescencia, resaltando su cabello marrón, igual al de su madre, pero el color de los ojos café idénticos al de su padre-

-¡Qué lindo cuando la familia se reúne después de tantos años! –Dice Nakuru con dos estrellas en sus ojos, sonriendo ampliamente-

-¿Cuál familia? Yo solo veo a un hombre que mancho el apellido Kinomoto con sus cochinadas –Comenta Touya con el ceño fruncido, mientras sus palabras destilan odio-

-¡Querido tu siempre tan lindo! –Dice su esposa con una sonrisa angelical mientras lo pellizca disimuladamente haciendo que este se muerda los labios aguantando un quejido de dolor-

-¡Tu siempre tan cariñosa! –Dijo con sarcasmo, para luego deshacer el agarre que tenia con la madre de su hija-

-¿Usted es? –Interroga Shaiming a Tomoyo, captando la atención de todos.- Tiene varios minutos observándome y tengo curiosidad por saber la razón

-No sabía que Sakura tenía un hijo de sexo masculino –Discute la amatista con un leve alzamiento de sus cejas. No podía negar que estaba sorprendida por lo directo que era el adolescente, pero aun más lo estaba por el hecho de no saber su existencia durante años, y ella pensaba que lo sabe todo de su mejor amiga o ex mejor amiga- Soy Tomoyo Daidouji

-Shaiming Tsukishiro –Se presenta el joven con una breve inclinación, haciendo que Tomoyo se sorprenda por la declaración del joven, ella juraba que era hijo de Shaoran, no de Yukito, porque, ¿qué otro Tsukishiro puede conocer su amiga? Sakura por su parte está sorprendida, ¿Cómo puede su hijo presentarse con ese apellido? –

-Bueno, ya que estamos con las presentaciones, soy Nadeshiko Kinomoto –Dice la nieta de Fujitaka con una sonrisa-

-¿Cómo yo? –Pregunta la hija de Tomoyo señalándose, para luego agregar- También me llamo Nadeshiko, pero soy, Hiragizawa.

-¿Por qué te pusieron el nombre de mi abuela? –Interroga con desconfianza la joven de cabello marrón-

-Mi mama la quería –Dice la chica encogiéndose de hombros, ciertamente, nunca le importo esa información-

- Esta bien. Entonces díganme Nani, es mi apodo de cariño. Así no nos confunden, cuando nos llamen

-¡Genial! Ahora le colocan el nombre de mi madre por "cariño" –Agrega Touya con sarcasmo. Para luego observar la hija de su prima, pudo darse cuenta de que esta, tiene el cabello de color azulado, y el color de ojos era diferente, pudo notar que eran grises-

A todos los presentes le surgieron una pequeña gota en la cabeza por el comentario de Touya, excepto a la hija mayor de Tomoyo, quien opinaba que él era alguien bastante desagradable, ya que pudo notar lo cabizbaja que estaba su madre por el comentario de él.

-¡Papa! ¡Papa! ¡Ya llegaron! –Dice una niña mientras baja las escaleras. La infante, era de pequeña estatura, la adecuada para sus 8 años de edad, tiene el cabello largo de un negro azulado y los ojos violetas idéntico al de su madre, pero estos ojos, eran cubierto por una gafas, iguales a las de su padre-

-¿Quién es ella? –Pregunta Sakura, aunque pudo notar un parecido con Tomoyo-

-Mi hija –Contesta la hija de Sonomi sonriendo, ya que, pudo notar como Sakura admiraba la belleza de su hija-

-¿Tienes otra hija? –Interroga impresionada Nakuru, haciendo que la amatista se sonroje- Yo apenas puedo con una hija, no me imagino con dos.

-¡Tu hija! –Exclaman los dos nietos de Fujitaka con un rostro de espanto, que por el tono de voz, llamaron la atención de la niña, haciendo que esta sonriera traviesamente-

-¡Que interesante! –Susurra Eriol desde las escaleras sin ser escuchado por nadie, que observaba toda la escena con una sonrisa en sus labios, aunque un poco sorprendido, ya que, reconoció a Shaiming. Pero su presencia no pasa desapercibida para el mayor de los Kinomoto, que lo miraba con seriedad y algo de ¿enojo?-

-Baja, papa –Llama la niña a su padre, quien al ver que capto la atención de todos, empezó a descender las escaleras, mientras saludaba- ¡Hola! ¡Tiempo sin verlos!

Todos afirmaron al saludo de Eriol mas por cortesía, que por otra cosa, porque, encontrarse en esas circunstancias, no era fácil para ninguno de ellos, más aun, cuando llevaban años sin verse o siquiera comunicarse.

-¡Que gusto verte, de nuevo! –Habla Eriol dirigiéndose al castaño de ojos verdes, una vez que bajo de las escaleras-

-¿Se conocen? –Pregunta Sakura con sorpresa, al parecer, todos conocen a su hijo, y ella, ni lo sabía-

**-…..-….-…-…..-….-….-….-…-…-….-…-…..-….-…..-…..-….-…-…-….-….-…-….-….-…-….-….-**

-¡Mi amor! –Dice Shaoran en un suspiro, observando una fotografía donde salían, Sakura y el, abrazando la barriga de la primera. En ese tiempo, la mujer de ojos verdes, tenía 6 meses de embarazo - ¡Que tiempo fueron aquellos, en donde solo existíamos nosotros tres!

-¿Por qué no fuiste atrás de ella? –Interrumpe su prima con los brazos cruzados- Si tanto la amas, ¿Por qué la dejaste ir?

-Era un niño –Justifica Shaoran guardando la fotografía en una gaveta de su escritorio que tenía bajo llave-

-Si para eso si eras un niño, pero para otras cosas no –Dice Meiling haciendo que el castaño se sonrojara- Después que Sakura se fue, no la buscaste, y así duraste muchos años, entonces, ¿Por qué te quejas de que ella buscara a alguien más y tuviera un hijo?

- Ese joven solo tiene quince años, solo 2 años de diferencia. Eso le basto para olvidarse de mí y conseguirse alguien más –Declara Shaoran con enojo en su mirada-

-Lo que te molesta es que ella te olvido y tu aun sigues amándola

-¡Yo no dije eso! –Se queja el castaño con la cara totalmente roja, avergonzado porque su prima tiene razón-

-Shaoran, se nota en tu mirada, la forma en la que hables, no hace falta que lo digas, tú aun la amas

El hijo de Ieran no contesta, con lo evidente que están sus sentimientos, prefiere no discutir. Por otro lado, Meiling sabía que su primo, nunca olvidaría a Sakura, aun cuando ella le rompiera el corazón en mil pedazos, ese fue su primer amor, y tal vez el único verdadero que ha tenido, y eso no se olvida así tan fácil, además si en años que estuvieron separados nunca la ha olvidado ahora menos que la ojos verdes volvió, aunque no se sabe por cuánto tiempo se quedara.

-Búscala –Propone la prima de Shaoran-

-¿Me estas escuchando? –Pregunta el castaño, al escuchar la proposición de su prima, ¿acaso esta no sabía que Sakura tiene un hijo? O le estaba jugando una broma de mal gusto-

- Búscala o me vas a decir que te vas a divorciar –Dice la mujer china con el ceño fruncido. El hijo de Ieran al escuchar lo de divorcio abrió los ojos impresionados, ya que, se suponía que su prima no sabía de su matrimonio-

-No. Pero…

-Pero nada. Mañana mismo iremos a averiguar de ese joven, y veremos que sucede.

-¿Cómo lo supiste? –Interroga el hombre de ojos achocolatados, refiriéndose a su matrimonio con Sakura-

-¿Qué? ¿Tu matrimonio? –Al ver que su primo afirma a su pregunta, agrega- Fue fácil, me entere del anillo de compromiso que compraste y como no se lo vi a Kaho, supuse que era para Sakura.

-¿Cómo sabes lo del anillo?

-Tu hija te siguió un día, y vio como comprabas los anillos –Dice la mujer encogiéndose de hombros-

-¿Shuang? –Cuestiona sorprendido-

-¿Tienes otra hija? –Pregunta su prima levantando una de sus finas cejas suspicazmente. Al notar como su pariente niega, ella continua- Shuang noto tu extraño comportamiento hace dos años. Te recuerdo que en ese tiempo te encontrabas con Sakura a escondidas, ella lo noto, y te siguió algunas veces. Claro nunca te encontró con Kinomoto, pero si pudo notar cuando compraste el anillo.

-¿Ella sabe de mi…? –Quiso saber el castaño, pero antes de que terminara la pregunta, su prima ya estaba negando- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Ella pensó que era para Kaho, y eso le basto para no averiguar más del asunto.

-¡Qué bueno! –Suspira el hombre con alivio. No quería que su hija se enterara de que su madre la había abandonado apenas nació, eso le causaría mucho daño, por eso, quiso que Kaho se hiciera pasar por la madre de su pequeña, así esta no sufriría por no tener una figura materna-

**-…..-….-…-…..-….-….-….-…-…-….-…-…..-….-…..-…..-….-…-…-….-….-…-….-….-…-….-….-**

Se escucharon leves toques en la puerta de la habitación de la futura heredera de la Familia Li. Desde que había llegado del festival y luego haber tenido la conversación con su padre y familiares, no quiso salir de su recamara. La castaña de ojos chocolates prefería pensar en la tranquilidad de su habitación, antes de volver a dirigirse a su progenitor. Estaba muy molesta, por el comportamiento de su familia hacia sus amigos.

-¡No quiero hablar con nadie! –Dice la joven, luego de haber escuchado los toques en su puerta. Pero esta se abrió dejando pasar a una mujer mayor de aspecto elegante e intimidante- ¡Dama Ieran! Disculpe mí…

-No vine a escuchar tus disculpas –Dijo la mujer, silenciando a su nieta con una mirada de frialdad- ¿Así quieres ser la jefe de nuestro Clan? No lograras nunca ese título, si no eres capaz de respetar a tus mayores.

-Discúlpame…

-Te dije que no vine a escuchar tus disculpas –Interrumpe la abuela de Shuang, haciendo que esta agache su cabeza con tristeza- Solo he venido a pedirte que no vuelvas a comentar lo de la hija de Sakura

-¿Por qué? –Pregunta sorprendida la adolescente. Lo menos que se imaginaba era escuchar a su siempre seria abuela dándole ese tipo de órdenes, porque más que una petición, era una orden, y lo conocía por el tono autoritario de la misma-

-Es un dolor ajeno, y es de mala educación estar comentándolo con todas las personas -Habla dirigiendo una mirada severa a su nieta-

-Mi tía Meiling lo sabe, y seguro mi papa también…

-Te equivocas –Interrumpe Ieran- En esta familia las únicas personas que saben de la muerte de la hija de Sakura, somos tú y yo.

-No…no entiendo –Dice sin comprender lo que escuchaba-

-Pocas personas saben de la muerte de esa niña. Yo estoy enterada de eso, porque estuve ahí cuando dieron la noticia del fallecimiento. Como bien sabes ese tema es delicado para los Kinomoto, si no quieres problemas por tu indiscreción, no hables de ese tema.

-Está bien, dama Ieran. No se preocupé yo se que el dolor de Sakura por su hija es grande y que aun no la ha podido superar

-Por lo mismo te digo que no vuelvas a mencionar ese tema, incluso aunque ella no esté presente. Los dolores ajenos no se publican.

La joven asiente a lo dicho por su abuela, y luego esta se marcha de la habitación con la misma elegancia con la cual entro. La hija de Shaoran se acuesta en su cama boca arriba, pensando en las palabras de su abuela; al principio no creyó eso del dolor ajeno y que no se debe estar publicando, le parecían excusas baratas, pero recordó el dolor de Sakura y como le afecta que hablen de ese tema, por eso no dudo, en afirmar a la petición de su abuela.

-El dolor de Sakura, debió ser muy grande, al enterarse que su hija murió, y solo quedaba a su lado Shaiming. Debió ser muy angustiante ese día para ella –Susurra la joven, con los ojos aguados, aun sin saber la historia completa, ella compartía el dolor de esa hermosa mujer que tanto admiraba-

**Notas de la Autora**

"**Especial":** Por si alguien tiene la duda de quién es el abuelo que dejo el testamento a la Familia Kinomoto y Daidouji es el Bisabuelo de Sakura, el que apareció en Sakura Card Captor en el capítulo 16.

Vaya que sorpresas les deje en este capítulo, me imagino que ya se están haciendo sus propias teorías. Por eso me gustaría saberlas, jejeje es bueno enterarse de quienes estar cerca o lejos de lo que sucedió :) Por otra parte, ¿Muchos personajes involucrados en el Fic? Si les molesta, discúlpenme, pero son igual de importantes y si no estuvieran, no entendieran muchas cosas de la historia. Por último, yo no sé ustedes, pero lo de la hija muerta de Sakura, tiene un olor extraño. ¡Espero que disfruten el capitulo! Intentare subir otro antes de que se termine el año :)

Muchas gracias a todas por sus lindos comentarios, me alegra mucho saber que les gusta la historia. Disculpen si me tarde un poco en publicar, pero cuando tenía más de la mitad del capítulo adelantado, empezaron las pruebas finales del semestre, y no pude continuar escribiendo, por eso, cuando tuve tiempo, quise hacerles el capitulo un poco más largo, como disculpa.

¡Feliz Navidad!


	5. Entre Recuerdos y Explicaciones

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes Card Captors Sakura pertenecen a Clamp. La Historia si es de mi imaginación, y por supuesto, Shaiming, Shuang y otros por ahí son de mi alocada invención. Por último, el Fic es creado sin fines de lucro.

**Capitulo 5**

"_Es difícil que se entiendan dos personas cuando ambos no están hablando del mismo tema." By bebeli_

"**Entre Recuerdos y Explicaciones"**

-Sí. –Responde Shaiming a su madre, quien muy sorprendida, le había preguntado si conocía a Eriol- ¿Te acuerdas la vez que llegue mojado y con una herida en el brazo? Fue el día que nos dieron la noticia de volver a este país –Pregunto a Sakura, al ver que esta afirmo con la cabeza, continua- Ese día conocí al señor, pero nunca supe quien era en realidad

-Soy Eriol Hiragizawa, esposo de Tomoyo –Se presento mientras abrazaba a la aludida por la cintura-

-¡Qué bueno que todos quieran saber de ustedes! –Exclama feliz el abogado Tanaka. Si todo seguía así no iba a ver muchos problemas con la lectura del testamento como ocurrió la vez pasada- Pero se siguen conociendo o sabiendo que ha pasado en sus vidas mientras almorzamos.

-¡Seria justicia! –Exclama alegre Shaiming provocando que a Sakura le sugiera una gota en la cabeza, mientras los demás sonreían- ¿Siempre almuerzan a esta hora? Porque, son las 3 de la tarde, y a mí no me gusta comer tan tarde

Sakura empieza a toser disimulando su pena. A veces, su hijo tenía unas ocurrencias.

-No. Lo estábamos esperando a ustedes –Responde Eriol divertido por el comentario del joven castaño. Luego susurra sin que nadie más que su esposa lo escuche- Aunque aún falta Sonomi

Minutos más tardes, todos se encontraban sentados en una larga mesa, compartiendo el almuerzo. Todo estaba en silencio, solo se escuchaban los cubiertos siendo manipulados por los comensales; aunque una que otras veces el abogado Tanaka intentaba que se comunicaran, pero solo lograba sacarles breves respuestas.

-Buenas tardes, disculpen mi tardanza –Se disculpo una mujer entrando al comedor. Esa mujer es, Sonomi viuda de Daidouji, quien estaba vestida con elegantes ropas.

-Siéntese, Sonomi –Invita Fujitaka brindándole uno de los puestos al lado de él-

-¡Qué bonita pareja! –Exclama Touya con falsa alegría- Lo único que les falta es que le des un beso de bienvenida

-Ser un caballero con todas las mujeres es de hombres o ¿no? Touya –Comenta Eriol al ver que el padre de Sakura quedaba en silencio ante el comentario del mayor de los Kinomoto. -

El hermano de Sakura solo dirige una mirada asesina a Eriol como respuesta a su comentario. Era evidente que Hiragizawa estaba defendiendo a su padre.

Por otra parte, Sonomi prefirió no hacer ningún comentario porque todo se complicaría más.

-No van a comenzar con la pelea como hace unos años –Dice Sakura con el ceño fruncido. Se suponía que tenían que llevarse bien, no empezar a discutir o lanzarse indirectas entre ellos-

-Es interesante que usted lo diga, ya que también estaba en esa pelea –Dijo el abogado avergonzando a la castaña, luego continuo- Aunque la apoyo. No quiero más peleas. Esta vez, se tiene que leer el testamento y lo haremos después de este almuerzo.

Después de esas palabras, todo volvió a quedar en un incomodo silencio. Los niños y adolescentes que también estaban compartiendo con sus padres solo escuchaban sin mencionar alguna palabra. En esos asuntos es preferible no meterse.

-¡Vaya! –Exclama Tomoyo tratando de calmar el ambiente- Entonces, ¿se vieron en Tokio?

-Sí. –Afirma Eriol- Ese día estábamos en un café

-¿Estábamos? –Pregunta Sakura confundida, por un momento pensó que hablaba de alguien más a parte de su hijo-

-Sí, estaba con Shaoran

Sakura observo a su hijo con angustia. Pero este estaba muy concentrado comiendo de la misma manera que lo hacía Yukito sin prestar atención a lo demás. Mientras que los otros presentes al igual que la ojos verde fijaba su vista en el joven cantante.

-¿Qué? –Pregunta Shaiming luego de darse cuenta de la atención que colocaron en el-

Todos quedaron en silencio, sin contestar la interrogante de joven.

-¿Por qué me miran así? –Le susurra a su prima que estaba a su lado-

-Al parecer el señor Li estaba con el Señor Hiragizawa

-¡El fue el que hizo que se cayeran los platos! –Dice luego de recordar lo sucedido hace un mes-

-¿Shaoran hizo que te cortaras en el brazo? –Cuestiona Sakura levantándose de su asiento con mucho enojo- Pero que se cree para lastimarte

-Fue un accidente, mama.

-No sé, para que te enojas, si no le dices nada a ese mocoso –Comenta Touya-

-Por favor, no empiecen a discutir –Interviene el abogado- Mejor ni se hablen.

Eso fue lo último que se escucho en todo el almuerzo. Aunque aun se dirigían muchas miradas que decían más que mil palabras.

**-…..-….-…-…..-….-….-….-…-…-….-…-…..-….-…..-…..-….-…-…-….-….-…-….-….-…-….-….-**

_-¿Iremos hoy al parque, papa? –Le preguntaba un niño de ojos color chocolate a su progenitor, que se mantenía en su oficina arreglando unos papeles-_

_-No podemos ir hoy, Shaoran. Tengo mucho trabajo –Contesta Hien Li sin despegar su vista de los documentos que revisaba-_

_-Pero papa, lo prometiste –Insiste-_

_-No puedo, hijo. A veces surgen circunstancias que no prevenimos_

_Shaoran de cinco años de edad se sentía decepcionado y desanimado por las palabras de su padre. Siempre era lo mismo, tanto su padre como su madre nunca tenían tiempo para él y sus hermanas; que por cierto lo esperaban fuera de la oficina queriendo saber la respuesta de su progenitor._

_¡Se pondrán tristes cuando lo sepan! Pensaba el pequeño niño._

_-¿Qué paso?_

_-¿Qué te dijo, papa?_

_-¿Vamos para el parque?_

_-¿Por qué no hablas? _

_Todas esas preguntas eran de parte de sus 4 hermanas que estaban mirándolo con mucha anhelación una vez que salió de la oficina de su padre. _

_¡Él no tenía corazón para decirles que no irían al parque! Y cualquiera pensaría lo mismo al ver el brillo en la mirada de sus hermanas, estaban emocionadas con la idea de compartir en familia._

_-Lo siento mucho –Fue lo que dijo antes de salir corriendo del lugar. No quería estar más en esa casa, no cuando sus padres ni siquiera se dignaban a estar con él y sus hermanas- _

_Así se fue corriendo de la mansión, escondiéndose de los vigilantes y de todos. Huyendo, como si fuera un criminal._

_¡No quería ver a nadie! Se sentía muy feo cuando sus padres no compartían con él. Siguió corriendo hasta que sus piernas se lo permitieron, y ahí se dio cuenta que había recorrido mucho, ya que, llego a una parada de autobús que estaba muy lejos de su hogar. _

_Estaba a punto de montarse en uno de los autobuses cuando sintió que alguien le agarraba por su camisa arrastrándolo fuera del lugar. _

_-Pero ¿Qué te pasa? –Se quejo el pequeño heredero con el ceño fruncido-_

_-Eso te pregunto yo. ¿Has perdido la cordura? ¿Cómo se te ocurre irte de tu casa así? –Interroga molesto un joven de 18 años, cabello negro, ojos casi cerrados, y una mueca de disgusto que sustituyo su característica sonrisa amable- _

_-Wei. ¿Qué haces aquí? –Pregunta el pequeño Shaoran sin poder creerlo-_

_-Vigilarte. Soy tu guardaespaldas o ¿se te olvido?_

_-Es verdad –Suspira resignado-_

_-¿Por qué te fuiste así?_

_-Mis padres no me quieren _

_-Ellos si te quieren, jovencito Shaoran. _

_-¡No es cierto!_

_-Ven, vamos a tu casa para que ellos mismos te lo digan_

_-No quiero ir –Dice con los brazos cruzados y con un extraño sabor en su boca.-_

_¡Ahorita no por favor! Pensó con angustia. ¡No quiero hacer eso en este momento!_

_-¿Y a donde quieres ir? –Interroga Wei sorprendiendo a Shaoran. El pensaba que iba a insistir o a llevárselo a la fuerza-_

_-¡Al parque! –Dijo con una sonrisa enorme provocando que su acompañante sonreirá-_

_Tomaron un autobús que los llevo al parque central de Hong Kong. ¡Ese lugar era su favorito! Siempre había muchos árboles y animales, y sobre todo muchas familias. Eso es lo más que le gustaba. ¡Las familias! Le gustaba admirarlas, pero ese día no estaba para eso, a él le gustaba admirarlas cuando estaba con sus padres y hermanas. _

_-¿Quieres un helado? –Le pregunto su acompañante-_

_El castaño asintió sin mirar a su guardaespaldas. ¡Cuánto le dolía que sus padres no estuvieran con él! Una vez que se dio cuenta que Wei Wang estaba muy lejos se fue a un árbol a hacer lo que tenía mucho tiempo aguantando. _

_¿Qué es? Lo que no quería hacer delante de Wei: Llorar. _

_Para un Li, específicamente, un hombre, no hay cosa más vergonzosa que llorar o eso fue lo que escucho decir de su prima Meiling. Aunque en realidad ella dijo algo como "No me gusta ver a los hombres llorar" Desde ese día trataba de no llorar en presencia de otra persona._

_Siguió llorando, descargando todo su dolor escondiendo su rostro entre sus rodillas. _

_-¿Te encuentras bien? –Escucho que le preguntaba una dulce voz- _

_-Eso no te importa –Contesto con desprecio. Podrá tener una linda voz pero en esos momentos no estaba de humor-_

_-¡Si me importa! –Defiende la misma voz. Pero el sigue sin levantar su rostro- No me gusta ver a alguien llorar_

_-¡Yo no estoy llorando! _

_-¿Entonces qué haces? –Le interrogaron mientras sentía que se acercaban- Quiero saberlo_

_-Deja de ser una entrometida –Aun cuando lo dijo con rencor. Esa persona, no se inmuto, más bien mantuvo acercándose a él-_

_-¿Quieres ser mi amigo? –Le pregunto la voz femenina sorprendiéndolo- Así me contarías que te sucede. Mi mama dice que los amigos se ayudan y apoyan en las buenas y las malas. Y como tu estas un poco mal…_

_-Yo no estoy mal, deja de hacerte la dulce y la buena conmigo. –Dice parándose del suelo, y haciéndole frente a esa persona. La cual sorprendentemente era una niña como de su edad, de cabello castaño un poco más claro que el suyo y lo último, tenía unos ojos de un color verde esmeralda, realmente hermoso. A pesar de la belleza de la niña, agrego- ¡Me caes mal y no quiero ser tu amigo!_

_-Está bien –Dijo la niña que mantenía en sus manos una pelota de colores. La vio apretando sus labios y luego sus pequeños ojos empezaron a nublarse por las lágrimas- ¡Lo siento mucho! Yo no quería molestar, solo ayudar –Dice tapándose la cara con las manos, mientras lagrimas salían en sus ojos- _

_-¡No llores! –Le pidió alarmado por las lágrimas de la pequeña. No pudo evitar agitar sus manos y cabeza con gesto negativo. No quería que llorara esa niña por su culpa- ¡Voy a ser tu amigo!, pero por favor no llores niña, no me gusta que las mujeres lloren._

_-¡Uf! Menos mal dejaste de llorar –Dice con evidente alivio al escuchar la risa de la niña-_

_-Eres muy chistoso –Comenta la castaña con una sonrisa, mientras a él le surgía una pequeña gota en su cabeza- Soy Sakura Kinomoto –Se presenta la joven con una breve inclinación-_

_¡Sakura que nombre tan lindo!_

_-Shaoran Li –Responde al igual que la niña con breve inclinación, pero un poco sonrojado por sus pensamientos- ¿Eres japonesa, verdad?_

_-¿Cómo lo sabes? –Pregunta sorprendida-_

_-Porque en toda la conversación hemos hablado en japonés _

_¿Acaso esa niña era despistada o qué? Menos mal, había aprendido Japonés, porque, si no estuviera mas confundido que nunca, con una niña hablándole en otro idioma._

_-No me había dado cuenta –Dice Sakura con una mano en su cabeza, riéndose nerviosamente- Oh, ¿entonces también eres de Japón?_

_-No. Pero he aprendido tu idioma. –Comenta, mientras observa como la niña de ojos verdes que mostro preocupación por su persona era muy ingenua y distraída-_

_-Me tengo que ir. ¿Quieres acompañarme? –Ofrece con entusiasmo- Así me cuentas porque estabas llorando_

_-No estaba llorando –más que un comentario, era un gruñido-_

_-Sabes, el color de tus ojos es muy lindo_

_-Estaba llorando porque mis padres no me quieren, siempre están ocupados para mí -Empieza a hablar, decidido a cambiar de tema. No le agradaba que esa niña que recién conocía hablara del color de sus ojos, simplemente le avergonzaba que le digiera que eran lindos- Pero antes de irme contigo, tengo que buscar a mi guardaespaldas_

_-¿Tienes guardaespaldas? Yo pensé que eso era solo para príncipes, ¿Acaso eres uno?_

_Empezó a reír nerviosamente, ¿El un príncipe? No que va. _

Aquel momento de su infancia le hizo recordar a Shaoran como conoció al amor de su vida. A esa niña ingenua y decidida que le gustaba ayudar a los demás, aunque no los conozca. ¡Esa mujer que aun amaba!

Desde el día que conoció a Sakura en ese parque, toda su vida cambio y nunca volvió a ser igual. Fueron los mejores amigos hasta que se dieron cuenta del inmenso amor que sentían, a partir de ese momento, fueron más que amigos, y eso sucedió cuando tenían 11 años.

Después con el pasar de los años, específicamente dos. Las cosas cambiaron cuando una noche de descuido y donde sus hormonas estaban más que alborotadas, cometieron lo que para algunos sería una locura, pero para ellos, fue lo mejor de su vida. Claro al no tomar las precauciones necesarias, ese acto de amor trajo consecuencias, y fue su hermosa hija: Shuang.

Luego de que se les informo el embarazo de su novia a ambas familias, todo era desbordante de alegría, especialmente en su familia, estaban eufóricos, tanto que sus padres estaban ilusionados con el nuevo heredero o heredera. En fin, estaban feliz organizando los arreglos para el matrimonio entre Sakura y él, y para la llegada del bebe.

Por otra parte, la familia de su novia, estaba feliz o al menos parte de ella, ya que el bisabuelo Amamiya, Sonomi y su cuñado Touya, no podían verlo sin matarlo con la mirada o intentarlo. No les agrado en absoluto que la haya tocado a Sakura. Pero sus suegros los tranquilizaban o "mantenían a raya" como decía Tomoyo.

Luego con el pasar del tiempo, todo seguía con alegría hasta que de un día a otro, Sakura se marcho de Hong Kong con ocho meses de embarazada, dejándolo solo y cancelando su compromiso. Con esa decisión no solo lo afecto a él, también a su familia que estaba histéricos y enojados con ella.

-¿Te encuentras bien, papa? –Pregunta su hija interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. - Estas haciendo unas muecas raras

Le surgió una gota en su cabeza ante el comentario de Shuang, el ya sabía que hacía muecas cuando pensaba, ya que su rostro mostraba las emociones de sus pensamientos. Por eso, evitaba pensar cosas tan profundas en público. Además, después de almorzar vino a su oficina a terminar el trabajo que le faltaba.

-Nada, hija. Estaba pensando en cosas que ocurrieron hace mucho tiempo.

-Ah –Suspiro la castaña- Viene hablar contigo algo muy serio

-¿Qué paso? –Se alarmo por las palabras de su hija-

-Es sobre Shaiming

_¡Genial! Ese niño que le recordaba el olvido de Sakura ahora también le causaba problemas con su hija._

-Ya hablamos eso en el almuerzo

-No lo hablamos. Solo me ordenaste que no quieres verme con él, y quiero saber la razón

_¿Por qué le pasaba eso a él? ¿Por qué su hija no podía solo hacerle caso? Ahora quiere saber cosas que él no quería decirle. Porque, ¿Cómo iba a decirle? Que no quiere que este cerca de ese joven porque puede enamorarse de él y es su medio hermano._

**-…..-….-…-…..-….-….-….-…-…-….-…-…..-….-…..-…..-….-…-…-….-….-…-….-….-…-….-….-**

-Estamos reunidos hoy para leer el testamento de Masaki Amamiya –Inicio el hombre de cabello canoso, ese era el abogado de su familia, el señor Tanaka- Por la voluntad del señor Amamiya, están presentes, por parte de la familia Kinomoto: Fujitaka, Touya con su esposa Nakuru y su hija Nadeshiko, Sakura y su hijo Shaiming. Por parte de la familia Daidouji: Sonomi, Tomoyo ahora esposa de Eriol Hiragizawa, y sus hijas Nadeshiko y Jiao.

A medida que el abogado iba mencionando los nombres, los aludidos se fueron levantando de sus asientos y luego se volvían a sentar.

_¡Qué aburrimiento! _Pensó un joven de ojos verdes mirando todo a su alrededor. Desde que habían terminado de comer, habían descansado media hora y después se fueron a la sala de la mansión, con la intención de leer el testamento de su abuelo.

El lugar estaba ordenado de la siguiente forma: con tres muebles alrededor de un escritorio con su respectiva silla que era utilizada por el abogado Tanaka, que empezaba a leer los papeles.

-Con la intención de aceptar la última voluntad de Masaki Amamiya comenzaremos a repartir sus bienes, pero antes diré la única petición que les impuso para poder tenerlos.

Al ver el abogado que obtuvo la atención de todos, continúo.

-La petición es que todos viven en esta casa por un año completo, sus hijos estudiando en la misma escuela y todos conviviendo juntos, como una familia.

-¡Eso es absurdo! –Se queja Touya levantándose del mueble y mirando de una forma poco agradable al abogado-

-No lo es. Si quiere puede leerlo aquí, esta es la carta que dejo el señor Amamiya –Dijo el hombre entregándole una carta a mi tío-

Después de leer la carta, el rostro del galeno estaba pálido, parecía que le hubieran dado una mala noticia.

-No solo hay que vivir por un año aquí, también hay que aceptar ciertas normas de convivencia

-¿Cuáles, hermano? –Pregunta Sakura intrigada-

-El nos eligió las habitaciones en que tenemos que dormir. Si se puede, hay que desayunar, almorzar y cenar en casa. Pasar un día en familia, todos reunidos. Y aplica lo mismo para días festivos y cumpleaños.

-¡Eso es una locura! –Se quejo la hija de Nakuru- ¡Yo no quiero pasar mis quince años aquí!

-Si se ponen a pensar las ideas no son tan descabelladas –Intervino Shaiming- Claro, está el hecho de que todos se sienten incómodos, pero eso se puede solucionar, ¿verdad?

-No todo se soluciona tan fácil. Hay traiciones que no son fáciles de olvidar

-Es que la cuestión no es olvidarlas. Es perdonarlas

Todos quedaron en silencio ante su declaración.

A él no le parecía tan difícil perdonar.

-Mira quien lo dice, se te olvida lo de tu…

-Sí, verdad. –Interrumpe sabiendo que era lo que diría su prima- No es fácil hacerlo. Igual convivir todos juntos no parece nada del otro mundo.

-No podrás hacer tus conciertos –Dice Nakuru con lamentación- Porque eso se lleva algunos días viajando

-¡No es justo! –Se quejo el castaño-

-No que no eran difícil –Dice su madre con una sonrisa-

-Cambien de opinión

-Continuemos, y espero que no me interrumpan mas –Dice el abogado mientras le hacía una seña a su tío para que le devolviera la carta. Una vez que eso sucedió siguió leyendo el testamento- Como ya el señor Kinomoto Touya les indico las normas de convivencia, continuaremos con los bienes. Primero, la mansión que está a las afueras de Tomoeda será de la Familia Kinomoto, es decir, de Touya y Sakura, y ellos decidirán qué hacer con esa casa. Las empresas que controlaba el señor Amamiya, seguirán a cargo de la familia Daidouji, pero ahora siendo los dueños legítimos. Por último, esta casa en la que estamos hoy será de mutuas familias. –El hombre seguía leyendo mientras los demás lo escuchaban en silencio- Las demás propiedades el dejo dicho que serían donadas para fundar casa hogares. Por otra parte, si alguno llegase a morir las casas o empresas serán de los demás descendientes, en un caso de que nadie las quiera, serán también donadas al gobierno. ¿Alguna pregunta?

Estuvo a punto de decir "noooo" como en la escuela, pero recordó que ellos eran una familia seria y ese tipo de comentarios quedarían mal.

-Nooo –Dijo Shaiming sin poder evitar sonreír. Se suponía que no se compartiría como un niño, pero es su forma de ser y no cambiaría por su familia seria.

-Por favor, joven sea serio. –Le dice el abogado muy enojado-

-¡Que aburrido!

-Compórtate –Le susurro su madre apenada por la situación. Todos lo observaban impresionados por su actitud-

El no hizo ningún comentario solo se cruzo de brazos mientras fruncía sus cejas.

-¡Es idéntico al señor Li! –Dijo la pequeña Jiao impresionada-

_¡Es mi padre! Por eso soy parecido a él. ¿Por qué actúan como si no existiera?_

**-…..-….-…-…..-….-….-….-…-…-….-…-…..-….-…..-…..-….-…-…-….-….-…-….-….-…-….-….-**

-Y esas son mis razones porque no quiero a ese jovencito cerca de ti –Terminaba de explicarle su padre dejándola aturdida-

Para resumirlo de una manera decente, su padre: Xiao Lang Li o Shaoran como a veces lo llamaban, no quería que viera a Shaiming Kinomoto, por las siguientes razones: Primero, no le gusta los cantantes o personas del espectáculo porque siempre están metidos en problemas. Segundo, es un niño de 15 años que tiene las hormonas alborotadas. Tercero, no existe tercero porque a partir de la segunda entendió que su padre solo sentía celos.

-Papa lo que tienes son celos y eso me alegra mucho –Dice sorprendiendo a su progenitor- Porque hará las cosas más fáciles

A pesar del rostro consternado de su padre, continuo con su explicación, la cual creía iba a solucionar las cosas.

-No me gusta Shaiming y yo no le gusto a él –Dijo palabra por palabra. Hablándole como si fuera un niño pequeño que no sabe entender-

-Eso piensas tu, princesa

-No lo pienso. Lo sé, papa

-No voy a discutir esto contigo –Dijo parándose de la silla de su escritorio- Mejor vamos a tomar aire fresco

-¡Vamos al parque! –Dijo emocionada olvidándose del tema que estaban hablando- Es genial, papa. Tenemos tiempo sin ir. Podemos invitar a tía Meiling.

Seguía hablando apresuradamente hasta que noto la sonrisa en el rostro de su padre. Esa sonrisa no solo era por verla a ella tan feliz, también era porque logro lo que quería, distraerla.

-No nos iremos sin aclarar el tema de Shaiming

-Ya está todo aclarado –Dijo el castaño con una mueca confirmando los pensamientos de la adolescente- No quiero a ese niño cerca de ti

-No, papa. – Negó enojada por la situación. ¿Por qué su padre siempre quería dañar sus amistades?- Ese niño como tú lo llamas, es mi amigo y lo considero como mi hermano. Me ha apoyado en muchos momentos, como el día que ibas a huir con tu amante.

-¿Qué amante? –Interroga su padre furioso-

-Esa mujer con la que te veías escondidas hace dos años

-Eso no lo voy a discutir contigo. –Dice su padre luego de dos minutos en silencio- Además no estábamos hablando de eso

-No entiendo, como tú puedes tener un amante y yo no puedo tener un amigo.

-Es que no parece tu amigo. La forma en que abrazo hoy no pareciera

-El es así de afectuoso con todos. Y si nos enamoráramos ¿Qué tendría de malo?

Sabía que estaba mal provocar a su padre de esa forma, pero él era tan testarudo.

-Mucho –Dijo Shaoran rojo por el enojo- Y mañana voy hablar con…-se detuvo y luego de pensar agrego- con la madre de ese joven, para que le exigirle que lo aleje de ti

-No tienes ningún derecho –Replica enojada. Además ¿Por qué no llamo a la señora Sakura por su nombre? ¿No se conocían?-

-Si lo tengo, porque soy tu padre

-Esto es injusto

-No me hagas esos berrinches. Es mi última palabra y no lo volveré a discutir

-Lo único que te digo, papa. Es que, no voy a dejar mi amistad con Shaiming –Dijo con decisión y ella ya sabía qué hacer para demostrarle a su padre que no quería ninguna relación amorosa con Shaiming y que este tampoco la quería con ella.

**-…..-….-…-…..-….-….-….-…-…-….-…-…..-….-…..-…..-….-…-…-….-….-…-….-….-…-….-….-**

-Bueno Sakurita nos quedaremos por mucho tiempo en Hong Kong y no empacaste todas tus cosas –Murmura la castaña de ojos verde para sí misma-

Luego empieza a detallar la habitación que ocuparía mientras durara su estancia en Hong Kong. Era la que su abuelo siempre le daba y estaba casi igual a como la había dejado años atrás: Una cama matrimonial al costado de la ventana, las paredes pintadas de un color rosa pastel, un closet para su ropa, un escritorio, un televisor y un tocador para sus objetos personales. Además había una puerta que daba lugar a su propio baño.

-Empiezo a creer lo que dice Touya de que soy una despistada –Se dijo, después de haber recordado que no empaco todos sus objetos personales ya que pensó que no iban a durar mucho tiempo en ese país-

-Por supuesto que lo eres, monstruo –Dice su hermano asustándola. Él le dio una patada a la puerta de su cuarto mientras entraba cargando dos cajas que se veían pesadas-

-Eres un ordinario –Refiriéndose a la forma en que el hombre entro a su habitación y el ruido que causo- ¡y no soy un monstruo!

-Podrías dejar de gritar me vas a dejar sordo –Dijo mientras colocaba las cajas en el suelo-

-Ese ordinario, tuvo la delicadeza de empacar tus objetos personales –Dijo Nakuru, que estaba en la puerta cargando otra caja, pero menos pesada- Eres tan lindo cuando te preocupas por tu hermana –Comenta la mujer a su esposo con una sonrisa en sus labios-

-No le des explicaciones a un monstruo, a veces, ellos no entienden nuestro idioma. –Comenta Touya con una sonrisa burlona, mientras Sakura intenta no golpearlo, ya que reconoce el esfuerzo que hizo por ella al recoger sus cosas- Si supieras, Shaiming tuvo que ayudarle a empacar su ropa, porque estaba muy ocupada durmiendo –Le dijo a su esposa, para luego agregar con falsa lamentación- ¡Pobre de mi sobrino! Las cosas que tiene que hacer por su madre monstruo.

-¡Touya! –Vociferaron las dos personas presentes, una con reprobación y la aludida con enojo-

-Solo dije la verdad

-Tanto amor me recordó que aún faltan cajas –Dijo Nakuru con sarcasmo ante las miradas asesinas que le dirigía Sakura a su hermano- Me voy. Y dejen de discutir, porque después los van a escuchar los niños.

Una vez que la esposa de su hermano se marcho, este se le quedo observando de manera muy especulativa, como tratando de ver algo que no se observaba a simple vista.

-¿Tengo algo en la cara? –Pregunta incomodad-

-Sakura, ¿Por qué le pusiste Shuang a tu hija? –Interroga Touya con una mirada que no supo descifrar. Se sentía muy confundida, ¿desde cuándo su hermano le preguntaba esas cosas?-

-Porque era el nombre que le gustaba a Shaoran. Significa brillante, clara. A él le gustaba porque decía que iba a educar a su hija para que fuera transparente, sin mentiras.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué ese mocoso le coloco ese nombre a su hija con Kaho?

Tal vez en otras circunstancias le hubiera dicho a su hermano, que no llamara mocoso a Shaoran, pero en ese momento no lo quería defender. A ella le ofendió mucho cuando se entero de que él le coloco ese nombre a su otra hija.

-No lo sé. Supongo que le gustaba mucho el nombre, y al ver que nuestra hija…

-No continúes –Interrumpe Touya al ver se le estaban aguando los ojos -

-Al ver que nuestra hija murió, no quiso perder la oportunidad de colocárselo a su otra hija. –Continuo pese a las objeciones de su hermano. Ya las lágrimas se le estaban resbalando por su rostro-

-Ese mocoso… -Dice mientras apretaba su puño, sentía enojo e impotencia al ver cómo le afectaba esa decisión del castaño a su hermana, pero se tranquilizo o al menos eso intento. Luego de darle un pañuelo a Sakura para que se limpiara el rostro, agrega- Pero no voy hablar de él. Aquí te traje algo, mama te lo iba a regalar, pero debido a todo lo que sucedió, decidió guardarlo y con su muerte, nunca llego a dártelo.

Touya le entrego lo que parecía ser un álbum de fotos, en la caratula del mismo, decía "Bienvenidos al mundo" y más abajo estaban dos iniciales, SyS. Luego de ver la primera foto se dio cuenta el porqué de las iniciales, eran las de su dos mellizos: Shaiming y Shuang.

-Voy ayudar a Nakuru, debe estar furiosa porque no le he ayudado con las demás cajas–Dijo antes de marcharse de la habitación. Sakura entendió el mensaje de su hermano, en realidad, quería darle privacidad- Me llamas si necesitas algo –Fue lo último que dijo antes de marcharse-

La ojos verde se fue a sentar a la cama que se encontraba en su habitación, mientras sostenía el álbum abierto en la primera pagina, al parecer, el regalo de su madre eran fotos de los primeros días de Shaiming y los único que tuvo Shuang.

Poco a poco los recuerdos fueron inundando su mente…

_-¡ME DUELE!_

_- ¡Tranquilízate hija! _

_-¡NO PUEDO, MAMA! _

_Esa era la conversación que mantenía dos mujeres con llamativos ojos verdes esmeraldas que estaban en una sala de parto, ya que, una de ellas estaba dando a luz dos mellizos, los cuales aparentemente aun no querían salir del útero de su madre. _

_-Si esto continua así, vamos a tener que practicarle cesárea –Escucho que dijo el doctor a la enfermera a modo de que se estuviera preparando. Esto la angustio más, ya no podía con el dolor y sus hijos aun no nacían-_

_-Respira y luego puja –Le recomendaba su madre con dulzura, mientras le sostenía una de sus manos-_

_-¡ESO HAGO, MAMA! –Grito con lágrimas en sus ojos- ¡PERO NO PUEDO MAS! ¡ME DUELE!_

_-Siga pujando, Sakura. Ya está saliendo la cabeza del primero. No se rinda –Le decía el doctor que le estaba asistiendo el parto- _

_-Ya escuchaste al doctor, hija. ¡Todo va estar bien! No te rindas _

_Una hora más tarde se escuchaba el llanto de su primer hijo o mejor dicho hija. _

_-¡Es niña! –Decía su madre con amor-_

_-Quiero verla –Pidió al doctor, mientras abría los brazos para que se la dieran, pero un fuerte dolor le recordó que aun faltaba su otro bebe-_

_-Aun falta el otro niño, Sakura –Le recordó el galeno- Sigue pujando _

_Ahí estaban nuevamente los dolores, y continuo así por varios minutos más, hasta que pudo nacer su otro hijo. A partir de ese momento ya no le dolía tanto, solo podía pensar en sus bebes. _

_-Toma, Sakurita –Dijo su madre colocándole a la niña por su brazo derecho, mientras el doctor le colocaba el niño por el brazo izquierdo. Aun así tanto el doctor como su madre le ayudaban a sostener ambos niños, ya que su fuerza no le daba para aguantar ambos pesos- _

_Observo a sus hijos con amor, y no tuvo palabras para describir lo que sintió al ver ambos niños en sus brazos, eran tan pequeños e indefensos, solo quería protegerlos. _

_-Hay que llevarse a los niños para hacerles los respectivos exámenes, Sakura –Le comento el doctor-_

_La castaña afirmo con la cabeza mientras depositaba un beso en la frente de ambos bebes._

_-Shuang –Le dijo a la niña- Shaiming –Llamo al niño- Esos serán sus nombres, mis pequeños._

_Pasaron exactamente 3 días y aun se encontraban en el pequeño hospital de Tomoeda. Había algunos problemas respiratorios con Shuang, por eso la mantenían en una incubadora, para así poder examinarla mejor. _

_Sakura recordaba que estaba muy triste porque mantenían a su hija alejado de ella, en otra habitación, pero entendía que primero era la salud de su pequeña. Pero eso no le impedía visitarla todos los días. Además como ella tenía unos problemas con su salud, también se tenía que quedar en el hospital. Por otra parte, Shaiming era el único que no se encontraba en el mismo lugar, ya que, el estaba sin ningún problema y le recomendaron mandarlo a casa. Pero no se preocupaba porque su mama se lo estaba cuidando, y a veces lo traía al hospital de visita._

_-He llegado –Dijo su padre entrando a su habitación con un bolso en la mano. Ella se mantenía recostada en la cama observándolo- Te traje ropa para ti y mi preciosa nieta. Aunque Shuang este en una incubadora eso no le impide verse como una princesa._

_-Gracias papa –Dice con una sonrisa. Su padre era muy atenta con ella y sus bebes. El no la abandono en su embarazo como hacían muchos padres. Tanto su madre como su padre consideraban que un hijo era una bendición y no una vergüenza-_

_-No tienes que agradecer, hija. –Comenta su progenitor con la sonrisa gentil que lo caracterizaba, mientras se sentaba en uno de los muebles de la habitación- Vi a la señora Ieran en la sala de atención neonatal, al parecer está visitando a Shuang._

_-Ella ha estado muy pendiente de mi niña. Pero en estos días que me ha visitado no me ha preguntado por Shaiming –Le dice con preocupación. Ella no ignoraba que la familia Li esperaba con ansias a un descendiente hombre como próximo heredero para el clan- _

_-Eso sí es extraño. Pensé que les importaría más el hombre que la niña. Y ahora que lo mencionas a nosotros tampoco nos ha preguntado por él y si no me equivoco tampoco lo ha visto_

_Sakura afirma lo comentado por su padre confundida. No entendía que sucedía. Ieran Li solo traía regalos para su niña, y a veces sentía que hablara como si solo tuviera una nieta. ¿Sería su imaginación?_

_-Buenos días, Sakura y señor Kinomoto – Saluda el doctor que le había asistido el parto entrando a la habitación- He venido a examinarla. Según su informe médico estos días ha estado mucho mejor su salud_

_-Buenos días, doctor Uchida. ¿Cómo le fue en Tokio? –Interroga su padre al doctor-_

_-Bien. Disculpe si tuve que irme después de asistirle el parto a su hija. Pero requerían de mis servicios en el hospital central de Tokio._

_-No se preocupe doctor, nosotros entendemos –Le dice con una sonrisa. El doctor Uchida era el ginecólogo de su madre y ahora era el suyo. Al parecer uno de los mejores y más reconocidos en Japón-_

_-Sí. Pero al parecer desde que me fui no has estado bien, Sakura. Según leí, te desmayaste y se te bajo la tensión. Y no te has estado alimentando bien, recuerda que tienes dos hermosos bebes que necesitan alimentarse de ti._

_A la castaña le surgió una pequeña gota en la cabeza, el doctor la estaba regañando como su padre lo había hecho días anteriores. Sin embargo, lo de no alimentarse bien, no era del todo cierto, porque si lo estaba haciendo, solo que el primer día no lo hizo porque no tenía apetito._

_-Pero me alegro que ya te estés cuidando mejor –Continua el doctor mientras empezaba a examinarla con el aparato de la tensión- Lo más probable es que salgas hoy mismo. Me imagino que tus bebes deben estar extrañándote en tu casa. _

_-Shaiming si, pero la niña no. Ha tenido problemas respiratorios. –Dijo haciendo que el galeno se detuviera en su labor, quedando sorprendido- ¿Qué sucede doctor?_

_-¿Problemas respiratorios? –Cuestiona el colega de Touya estupefacto con la información- Pero si la niña estaba perfectamente, debió habérsele dado de alta al igual que el niño._

_La habitación se quedo en silencio ante lo comentado por el hombre. Tanto Fujitaka como Sakura se miraron un poco confundidos, mientras que el doctor muy pensativo seguía con los exámenes. Minutos después el galeno terminaba con su labor sin haber comentado mas nada del tema._

_-Todo está perfectamente. Te puedes ir hoy mismo. Con respecto a tu hija, averiguare que ha ocurrido._

_-¿Por qué doctor Uchida, ocurre algo malo? –Interroga la castaña con mucha preocupación- _

_-Espero que no. Solo se me hace extraño que la niña aun este en el hospital. Los exámenes que se le hizo cuando nació, habían salido todo bien. _

_-A Shuang se le han realizado nuevos exámenes y los resultados no fueron buenos. Por eso, la tienen en una incubadora._

_-¿Tu hermano sabe de esto? –Cuestiona el galeno luego de varios minutos de pensar- _

_-No le han dado mucha información, porque no trabaja en este hospital._

_-Averiguare que sucede, Sakura -Escucho decir a su ginecólogo antes de marcharse de la habitación-_

_El doctor Uchida era un hombre de aspecto serio, alto, un poco gordo, con el cabello negro, sonrisa afable y mirada gentil. Era un profesor de Touya, ahora con su hermano graduado de medicina, eran colegas. Además lo conocía desde pequeña, ya que es el ginecólogo de su madre. Por lo tanto, era de mucha confianza para la familia._

_-¿Qué ocurrirá con mi hija? _

_-No sé, Sakura. Pero el doctor Uchida nos dirá si ocurre algo malo, de todas formas, Touya también está averiguando._

_-Está bien. Igual iré a ver a Shuang_

_-Mientras tu estas ahí, voy a preparar los papeles para salir. –Dice su padre saliendo de la habitación- Y no se te olvide cambiarte de ropa_

_Sakura se quedo algunos minutos pensando en lo dicho por el doctor, ¿su hija estaba bien? Entonces ¿Qué ocurría? Se sentía tan sola y angustiada, aunque su familia la estaba apoyando, le estaba faltando el apoyo de Shaoran. Y él no se había comunicado con ella, ni siquiera había venido a Tomoeda a visitar a sus hijos. _

_Empezó a vestirse mientras pensaba en lo ocurrido, ella que se dio cuenta que sus niños iban a nacer se comunico a China avisándoles, y la única persona que había venido de la familia Li, era la Dama Ieran. A parte de ella, Tomoyo también vino a visitarla, pero ella no la recibió, ni siquiera permitió que tocara alguno de sus hijos._

_Termino de vestirse y empezó a dirigirse a su destino: la sala de atención neonatal. En ese lugar había muchas incubadoras separadas con dos cortinas a cada lado, a modo de darle privacidad a los visitantes y los bebes que se mantenían en la misma, es la parte del hospital en que se atendían neonatos que poseían algún problema o discapacidad. También se veían algunas enfermeras cerciorándose que no haya problemas. _

_-Buenos días, Señorita Kinomoto. Espero y haya desayunado, porque tiene que alimentar a la princesita del lugar –Le saludo la enfermera a penas entro a su destino. –_

_Esa mujer que cuidaba a su niña cuando ella no estaba era de aspecto delgado, cabello corto gris y ojos pequeños. En cierto modo le producía confianza pero había algo que le producía temor. Eso también ocurría con el pediatra de su hija, algo en el no le daba confianza._

_-Sí, no te preocupes. ¿Ya esta despierta? –Pregunta dirigiéndose al lugar donde se encontraba su niña, dejando a un lado sus inseguridades- ¿Y la Dama Ieran?_

_-Sí, es muy puntual cuando se refiere a su alimentación. La señora Li, ya se marcho. _

_Ambas mujeres llegaron al lugar donde se encontraba la bebe de aspecto frágil, pero saludable._

_Sakura emocionada como todos los días tomaba en sus brazos a su niña, mientras empezaba a mecerla en sus brazos. La niña de apenas 3 días de haber nacido, tenía la piel bronceada como su madre, sus ojos de un llamativo color chocolate y su cabello de un castaño oscuro. Aunque el doctor le dijo que el color del cabello podía cambiar cuando la niña lo mudara. _

_-Te voy a dejar, si sucede algo me llamas _

_La castaña solo afirmo a la petición de la enfermera sin levantar su rostro, estaba muy concentrada observando a su niña, quien tenía los ojos abiertos pero sin mirar un punto fijo. _

_-Vamos a darte de comer, mi niña –Le decía con dulzura- Necesitas estar muy fuerte para poder llevarte a casita, mira que mami ya sale hoy y te queremos llevar con nosotros._

_Y así le hablaba a la bebe mientras le daba su leche que necesitaba. Aunque cualquiera le diga que los bebes aun no le entienden, ella le gustaba hablarle tanto a Shaiming como a Shuang, porque era una forma de transmitirle su amor. _

_De repente sonó un ruido fuerte haciendo que se sobresalte Sakura y su hija, al parecer algo se había caído. La bebe soltó el pezón de su madre, empezando a llorar, los ruidos siempre molestaban a Shuang, eso había notado la castaña de ojos verdes._

_-Deja de llorar, Shuang. –Trataba de tranquilizarla la joven madre. Pero la niña seguía llorando muy fuerte- No entiendo porque tienes problemas respiratorios, si tienes unos buenos pulmones. –Dijo brindándole una sonrisa a la bebe, pero esta seguía llorando-_

_Sakura se levanto de la silla y comenzó a mecer a su hija entre sus brazos._

_-Como me apena verte llorar. Toma mi mano, siéntela. –Empieza a cantar dándole sus dedos a la niña para que los tomara- Yo te protejo de cualquier cosa, no llores mas aquí estoy –continua cantando haciendo que Shuang dejara de llorar- fuerte te ves, pequeña estas. Quiero abrazarte, te protegeré; esta fusión es irrompible, no llores mas aquí estoy. –Siguió la melodía. La bebe estaba empezando a cerrar sus ojos para luego dar un pequeño bostezo, ocasionando que ella sonriera con ternura- En mi corazón tú vivirás, desde hoy será y para siempre amor. En mi corazón, no importa qué dirán, dentro de mi estarás, siempre, siempre…_

_Al finalizar la canción Shuang estaba dormida. Así le cantaba a ambos bebes para dormirlos después que los alimentaba o cuando estos no se podían dormir. _

_-Disculpe señora, pero necesitamos hacerle otros exámenes a la niña –Interrumpe un hombre con bata blanca, era el pediatra de su hija, el que le causaba cierta angustia en su corazón-_

_-Se ha quedado dormida –Le dice al doctor mientras colocaba a la pequeña en la incubadora- Pero cuando se despierte, le digo a mi hermano, que también es médico, que la lleve a la sala de exámenes. _

_-Está bien. No se le olvide, esos exámenes son muy importantes._

_Horas más tarde se encontraba Sakura con su padre hablando sobre como arreglarían su casa para que pudieran vivir todos juntos, ya que, los bebes y sus cosas iban a ocupar mucho espacio y su cuarto no era lo suficientemente grande para los tres. Aunque Touya le ofreció su habitación porque el seguiría viviendo en Tokio._

_-He venido a buscar a la niña –Dijo el doctor que vino a buscar anteriormente a su hija. Interrumpiendo la conversación que tenía con su padre- Ya hemos tardado mucho en hacerle esos exámenes y como en los anteriores ha salido que la salud de la niña está mal. Es mejor hacérselos rápido_

_-Pero a nosotros no nos han dicho nada –Intercede Fujitaka con preocupación- _

_-Yo solo cumplo con mi deber –Dijo mientras le indicaba a una enfermera que cargara a la bebe que estaba aun dormida- Y no se preocupe la levantaremos antes de hacerle los exámenes_

_-Pero espere que llegue mi hermano Touya, el es doctor y…_

_-Disculpe, señora Kinomoto –Dice interrumpiendo las palabras de Sakura- Pero su hermano no trabaja en este centro médico, así que, la opinión de él no la podemos tomar en cuenta. _

_-Está bien –Dije para sorpresa del doctor- Pero yo lo acompañare._

_-No te preocupes, Sakura. Yo acompañare al señor –Interrumpe la madre de Shaoran que había llegado junto a otra enfermera-_

_Sakura estuvo a punto de protestar, pero la Dama Ieran había continuado con una voz autoritaria y una mirada de desprecio que perturbo a la castaña._

_-Aunque mi hijo no esté presente. Lo estoy yo, Sakura. Espero que no estés desconfiando de mi. _

_La joven madre se quedo paralizada con las palabras de su suegra. No desconfiaba de ella porque sabía que su hija estaba bien en sus manos, desconfiaba era del doctor que se apellida Yamada, y por eso quería acompañarlos. Pero al parecer Ieran Li consideraba eso como una ofensa; igual decidida a no discutir con la mujer de imponente apariencia, se acerca a su bebe._

_-Chiquita, nos veremos después de tus exámenes –Le dice a Shuang que aun estaba siendo sostenida por la enfermera- Te amo mi niña bella_

_-Señora solo son unos exámenes. La va a volver a ver después. –Dice el doctor que atiende a su hija-_

_Sakura asiente con algo de duda, no sabía porque, pero algo en ella no creía en las palabras del hombre. Y tenía razón en no confiar, ya que todo estaba mal, muy mal. Más tarde se entero de que su bebe murió por deficiencias respiratorias, y ella…entro en una profunda depresión, donde ni su hijo le daba consuelo, ya que al verlo, le recordaba su bebe fallecida. ¡No hay dolor más fuerte para una madre que perder a su hijo!_

_-¡NO! ¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡ES MENTIRA! –Gritaba al doctor mientras descontroladas lagrimas se derramaban por su rostro- ¿QUÉ HIZO CON MI BEBE? –Preguntaba empezando a empujar al galeno, haciendo que enfermeras trataran de detenerla-_

_-Llamen al padre de esta mujer, está en recepción. –Decía el pediatra tratando de protegerse de los golpes de la castaña- Por favor, háganlo es el único que puede detenerla_

_-A MI NADIE ME VA A DETENER. –Continua gritando- ¡QUIERO VER A MI HIJA!_

_-Esta bien. –Acepta el doctor haciendo que la joven madre se detuviera-Pero cálmese, por favor._

_Sakura intento calmarse pero las lágrimas seguían derramándose por su rostro. El doctor Yamada la miro con preocupación pero le hizo una seña con la mano para que lo siguiera._

_Ambos caminaron por un largo pasillo que dirigía a un lugar apartado de las demás salas especializadas del hospital. El sitio era muy solitario, solo se veían a enfermeras con miradas melancólicas, eso le dio más angustia._

_-Aun no la hemos llevado a la morgue, por que la señora Li, no ha querido –Le iba explicando mientras caminaban- El paro respiratorio que sufrió su hija nos tomo por sorpresa y no logramos manejarlo_

_La joven afirmo con la cabeza. Mientras se abrazaba su cuerpo. Estaba angustiada y no podía pensar más que en su hija. ¡Aun no creía que estaba muerta!_

_Llegaron al lugar y observo cómo era espacioso y sus paredes estaban pintadas de un color blanco, había muchos aparatos médicos, al parecer, estaban en la sala de exámenes._

_Ieran Li estaba sentada en una de las sillas del lugar, tenía el rostro cubierto por sus manos._

_-Señora Li –Llama el doctor de forma respetuosa- Aquí la joven quiere ver a la niña fallecida_

_-¡No está muerta! –Discutió- Quiero verla, estoy segura que es mentira_

_-Es mejor que no la veas, Sakura. Te va a causar mucho daño –Le decía la madre de Shaoran con una mirada triste- Es mejor que lo aceptes, yo estaba presente cuando ocurrió todo_

_-NOOO. MI HIJA NO HA MUERTO, ESO ES MENTIRA DE USTEDES –Grito desesperada mientras acusaba con su dedo al doctor y la mujer de cabello negro-_

_-Tráela –Pidió Ieran al médico- Si Sakura quiere verla, tráela. _

_El doctor se marcho a cumplir con la petición encomendada, mientras la madre de Shaoran y Sakura se estaban mirando por mucho tiempo a los ojos. La primera con una mirada de tristeza mientras que la segunda mostraba odio. _

_-No permitiré que me quiten a mi hija_

_-No quiero quitarte a nadie. No tengo ningún motivo para hacerlo. _

_-No le creo_

_-Sakura es tu hija. Ella siempre va a necesitar de ti, no tengo ningún motivo para quitártela. Entiende ella ha muerto y no…tuve nada que ver con eso._

_Sintió su mundo caerse cuando vio lagrimas derramarse por el rostro de la madre de Shaoran. Ieran Li era poco cuando demostraba sus sentimientos, y en esos momentos parecía que estaba siendo muy honesta con su dolor._

_-Aquí está la niña –Dijo el doctor sosteniendo un bulto en sus manos que no se movía, no se lograba ver a la niña- _

_-No, no quiero verla –Dice tapándose la cara con sus manos. Prefería tener el recuerdo de su hija intacta, con mejillas rosadas, sus ojitos de chocolate abiertos con mucha vida, y su cabello castaño-_

_-¿Estás segura? Esta es la última vez que podrás verla_

_La mujer de ojos verdes afirma con la cabeza mientras más lágrimas se iban derramando por su hermoso rostro._

_¡No pude hacer nada por mi hija! ¡Nada! ¡Si tan solo me hubiera cuidado mejor, esto no estuviera ocurriendo! ¡Mi niña! Pensaba la hija de Fujitaka con mucho dolor, poco a poco se fue hincando en el suelo, aun manteniendo su rostro tapado. No podía creer lo que ocurría._

_-¡Es mentira! ¡No es verdad! –Empieza a murmurar la castaña para sorpresa de los presentes. Luego se levanta del suelo enfrentando con su mirada al doctor- ¡ELLA NO ES MI BEBE! ¡SHUANG!_

_Empezaba a llamar a su hija desesperada, no iba a aceptar esa mentira tan fácil. Pronto sintió a alguien agarrándola por la espalda deteniéndola de agarrar al doctor que aun mantenía en sus brazos un bulto que sabía no era su hija._

_-Tranquila, hija. No se pudo hacer nada –Escucho a su padre quien la mantenía agarrada de sus brazos- Escuche lo que dijo Ieran, hay que aceptar la realidad_

_-¡Noooo! Papa, no puedo aceptarlo._

_-Yo me encargare del funeral, es evidente que no puedes –Intervino Ieran que miraba como Sakura intentaba soltarse del agarre de su padre para golpear al médico- _

_-No se tiene que encargar de nada, porque esto es una farsa –Insistió aun cuando su padre trataba de calmarla-_

_-Lo siento mucho, Sakura –Dijo la mujer de apariencia elegante con varias lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos- Lo siento mucho_

_Eso fue lo último que escucho antes de ver todo negro y caer en el inconsciente._

Sacudió su cabeza para volver a su realidad. Pensar en el pasado aun le afectaba y la prueba era el dolor en su pecho y las lagrimas incontrolable.

Ahí en ese álbum estaban las únicas fotos que tenia de su bebe fallecida. Eran pocas, pero muy valiosas, porque eran los recuerdos de esos días en que pudo tener en sus brazos a su querida niña. Primero, estaba sus dos bebes vestidos con sus pijamas, la niña de rosa y el niño de verde. Luego otras de ambos pero individuales. Otra con ella sonriendo mientras cargaba a ambos mellizos, cada uno en un brazo con la ayuda de unas almohadas que sostenían a los bebes. Luego, estaban ella cargando a Shuang mientras Yukito cargaba a Shaiming. Por otra parte, estaban en otra, todos reunidos: su madre, padre, su hermano y Yukito.

Y seguían mas fotos: sus padres cargando a los bebes, Yukito y Touya con los bebes, Ella con su hermano y los bebes, después con sus padres, en fin, en total eran 12 fotos que poseía de sus pequeños del primer día que pudo estar con ellos antes de que llevaran a Shuang a la incubadora.

-Lo siento mucho hija –Susurro mientras acariciaba la foto donde estaba su pequeña niña, vestida de una pijama rosa, con el cabello castaño muy corto, los ojos a medio abrir, pero aun así podía observarse que tenían el mismo color que el de su padre- Yo te amaba mucho

-Si tanto la amabas, ¿Por qué la abandonaste? –Le preguntan a su espalda. No era necesario voltearse para saber de quién era esa voz-

-No pude hacer mas nada por ella, Tomoyo –Contesta sin darse la vuelta. Ese tema no le gustaba hablarlo, ya que le producía un dolor muy grande- _Aunque debí cuidarla mejor_ –Pensó con tristeza, ya que, si la hubiera cuidado mejor, ella no hubiera muerto-

El ambiente se quedo en silencio. Al parecer Tomoyo estaba meditando sus palabras, por eso decidió empezar a limpiar sus lágrimas, para luego empezar a desempacar las cosas que le trajo su hermano y las que ya estaban en el cuarto.

-No entiendo –Hablo la mujer de voz melodiosa-

-No hay mucho que entender. No pude hacer nada –Dice la castaña mientras seguía arreglando sus cosas. El álbum de fotos de sus hijos lo guardo en una de sus gavetas-

-No te creo

-No tengo porqué hablar esto contigo, y no me interesa si me crees o no, Tomoyo

-¿Por qué me hablas así? –Pregunta la esposa de Eriol sorprendida por el desprecio de la castaña hacia ella- Antes éramos muy buenas amigas, casi hermanas. ¿Por qué te alejaste de mí?

-Deja de ser tan hipócrita –Dijo Sakura mirando por primera vez a la cara a Tomoyo- Si fuéramos como hermanas, no te hubieras acostado con Shaoran

Sakura pudo observar la sorpresa en la cara de la mujer de ojos violetas que parecía paralizada con su comentario.

-No te vas hacer la que no sabe nada, porque cuando tenía ocho meses de embarazada, hace 17 años, los vi juntos muy dormiditos en el cuarto de Shaoran –Le explico con detalle para que no pudiera negarle nada- Ahora si puedes, por favor, márchate. Quiero estar sola

Sabía que era poco cortes echar a una persona de esa forma, pero le estaba molestando los ojos tan abiertos y la boca casi abierta de su ex amiga.

-Quiero estar sola –Le vuelve a repetir haciendo que Tomoyo parpadeara varias veces reaccionando-

La castaña observo como la hija de Sonomi trataba de decir algo, pero parecía no estar encontrando las palabras apropiadas. Por último, sin aun decir nada la mujer de ojos amatistas se marcho de su habitación con torpeza.

-Es buena actriz. –Dijo después de un largo silencio- Por un momento me hizo creer que no sabía nada.

**-…..-….-…-…..-….-….-….-…-…-….-…-…..-….-…..-…..-….-…-…-….-….-…-….-….-…-….-….-….-**

Hola, sé que tengo mucho tiempo sin publicar un capitulo pero me han pasado muchas cosas que me afectaron y aunque intente publicar mi inspiración se fue a otro lugar y hace poco fue que volvió. Discúlpenme porque sé que me han apoyado mucho y yo tarde más tiempo en publicar. Sin embargo, mi inspiración volvió y con muchas ideas, que muy pronto les dejare. No digo una fecha exacta, porque se me dañan los planes, como sucedió la vez pasada que dije que iba a publicar antes de que se terminara el año, y ya vieron que paso.

Por otra parte, ya les di a conocer muchas cosas de la historia, espero que entiendan más que en los anteriores capítulos y si no me lo dicen para aclararles sus dudas.

Me gusta leer sus teorías, sobre todo porque me doy cuenta quienes están cerca de lo que paso. Más tarde contestare sus reviews que por cierto me alegran mucho.

Pero hay algunas que no puedo responderles por privado:

**chii tsuki hime: **Si comprendo que estes confundida con lo de los hijos de Sakura y Shaoran, espero que este capítulo resuelva algunas de tus dudas, con respecto a lo del casamiento de nuestros protagonistas, eso lo explicare muy pronto. Gracias por tu review. Nos estamos leyendo. Cuídate.

**Maru: **Primero, muchas gracias por tu comentario, me alegro que te este gustando la historia, gracias por tus buenos deseos de navidad y feliz año. Ahora contestare tus preguntas. Shuang y Shaiming son mellizos, esto quiere decir que fueron fecundados por dos óvulos y espermatozoides diferentes, es decir, imagínate que fueron "concebidos en diferentes momentos". Con respectos a tus teorías, algunas están ciertas y otras ni te acercas, jejeje sobre todo la idea retorcida de Tomoyo y Fujitaka, ellos no fueron pareja ni nada de eso. Lo de Yukito, tampoco las cosas son así, al igual que la teoría sobre Eriol, tampoco las cosas son así, aunque si aciertas en el hecho de que sabe más que los demás. Lo séptimo, no entendí si era una de tus teorías o lo que te gustaría que pasara… Con lo demás, si acertaste o se le acerca. Espero saber lo que piensas de este nuevo capítulo. Cuídate.

**Mitsukii1707:** Gracias por tu comentario y recomendaciones, la verdad, los aprecio mucho. Pero que parte de la historia no estuvo concisa. En fin, me alegra que te gusta y si Shuang y Shaiming son mellizos. Espero leer tu comentario sobre este nuevo capítulo. Cuídate

Se estarán preguntando ¿Cómo Shuang tiene el cabello castaño oscuro al nacer y después lo tiene castaño claro? Pues según la información que he obtenido y he visto en primos, a los bebes se le cae el cabello y estos pueden cambiar de color al hacerlo.

Por último, la reflexión que escribí al principio, la cree para el capitulo y describe lo que ha pasado en toda la historia.

NOTA ESPECIAL: La cancion que canta Sakura a la bebe se llama En mi corazon viviras y en realidad la canta Phil Collins. Me parecio adecuada para lo que siente Sakura por sus hijos.

Bueno, para culminar les dejo unos pequeños avances.

_**Avances**_

_-Compórtate como un joven de diecisiete años y no como un niño –Dijo Nani con los brazos cruzados-_

_-¿Diecisiete años? ¿No tienes quince años? –interroga Shuang confundida-_

_-Es una larga historia –Dice Shaiming apenado- Disculpa si te mentí con mi edad_

_**-….-….-….-….-**_

_-Necesitamos hablar seriamente –Le dice Shaoran a Sakura que lo miro sorprendida por el tono autoritario que lo dijo-_

**Espero sus Reviews**


	6. Reunión en ¿Familia?

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes Card Captors Sakura pertenecen a Clamp. La Historia si es de mi imaginación, y por supuesto, Shaiming, Shuang y otros por ahí son de mi alocada invención. Por último, el Fic es creado sin fines de lucro.

**Nota:**_ Pensamientos, Sueños y Recuerdos (En fin todo lo que tenga que ver dentro de la mente es en cursiva)_

**Capitulo 6**

"**Reunión en ¿Familia?"**

Era un nuevo día en la ciudad de Hong Kong, y la familia Li se preparaba para ir a visitar a la familia Kinomoto con el fin de darle una bienvenida, aunque cada uno tenía diferentes motivos para visitar a esa familia; particularmente Shuang que quería demostrarle a su padre que Shaiming no estaba enamorado ni gustaba de ella.

La joven de 17 años bajaba las escaleras hacia la sala con gracia, mientras sus cabellos castaños claros iban moviéndose de un lado a otro al ritmo de sus movimientos. Iba vestida con un tradicional kimono chino de color naranja, que bien no era elegante, es bastante sencillo y cómodo para un día con calor como ese domingo.

-Me sorprende verte levantada tan temprano y muy arreglada, _hija_ –Comenta Kaho hacia Shuang- ¿A quién vas a ver?

-Vamos a ir a visitar a la familia Kinomoto –Le contesta la joven con indiferencia. Esa mujer casi nunca se interesaba en sus cosas y cuando lo hacía era para un beneficio de ella-

-¡Es cierto! –Exclama Kaho con una sonrisa que causa en la menor un escalofrió- Me entere que han llegado ayer aquí. Igual me sorprende que vayas a visitarlos ya que nunca se han interesado por ti

-Usted no puede decir eso, porque apenas se ha enterado que los conozco –Discute la hija de Shaoran con enojo. ¿Quién se creía esa mujer para hablar de la familia Kinomoto así? Ellos siempre han sido amables y respetuosos con ella, y principalmente, si se han preocupado por su salud y bienestar.

-Si te lo digo, es porque tengo mis motivos –Le aclara su "madre" con una sonrisa socarrona.

-¿Y cuáles son esos motivos, Kaho? –Interroga Shaoran con el ceño fruncido, que acaba de entrar al lugar, vestido con un pantalón negro y un suéter blanco-

-Querido, ¿Cómo amaneces? –Pregunta Kaho mientras se acercaba a saludar al castaño con un beso en los labios, el cual no fue correspondido- Estas de muy mal humor hoy

-Me pongo de mal humor cada vez que no respondes mis preguntas, Kaho –Le responde el castaño pronunciando su ceño-

-La familia Kinomoto nunca ha preguntado por Shuang, no han llamado para felicitarla en su cumpleaños, o se han preocupado cuando esta estaba enferma, por eso digo que no se han interesado en ella –Dice la mujer de cabello rojo con una sonrisa, mientras Shaoran la fulminaba con la mirada- ¿Qué pasa, querido? Ya te conté mis motivos

-No entiendo –Dice confundida la castaña al ver la sonrisa maliciosa de Kaho y el enojo de su padre- ¿Ellos siempre han sabido de mi?

-Siempre han sido "muy amigos" de la familia Li

-No sabía eso. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste, padre?

-No creí que fuera importante. Por muchos años perdimos contacto y hasta ayer es que nos encontramos –Dice el hijo de Ieran después de haber pensado que diría a su hija-

-¿Están todos listos? –Interroga la abuela Li entrando al lugar interrumpiendo la conversación; vestida con una falda negra que le llegaban a las rodillas y un suéter verde.-

-¡Abuela! ¿Para dónde vas a salir? –Cuestiona Shaoran acercándose a la mujer mayor-

-Voy con ustedes. Quiero conocer al hijo de Sakurita.

-Ya no es una niña. –Le dice Kaho con diversión-

-Lo sé. Pero la llamo así por cariño. –Comenta, mientras buscaba con la mirada a su otra nieta- ¿Dónde está, Meiling?

-Abuela tienes una salud muy delicada –Interviene Shaoran con preocupación, pero al ver que su abuela lo ignoraba, agrego con un suspiro- Meiling esta terminándose de arreglar

-¡Esa niña siempre tardándose!

-Buenos días –Saluda Ieran Li entrando al lugar vestida con un kimono sencillo pero elegante de color blanco-

-Buenos días –Saludan todos con una breve inclinación-

-¡Ya llegue! –Dice Meiling que entraba corriendo al lugar.-

-¿Qué son esos modales? –Interroga Ieran con frialdad- Te recuerdo que hay que tener compostura, Meiling

-Sí, dama Ieran. Discúlpeme

-Por favor, Ieran. No seas tan dura, es normal que de vez en cuando se pierda esa compostura.

-Mejor vámonos. –Interviene Shaoran para que no se produjera una discusión entre su abuela y su madre- Se nos hace tarde para el desayuno con la familia Hiragizawa y Kinomoto.

-¿Vas a venir? –Pregunta la abuela Li hacia la mujer de cabello rojo-

-No. Tengo que reunirme con un amigo –Contesta Kaho con los brazos cruzados y una amplia sonrisa-

-Nos vemos más tarde. –Se despide la suegra de Ieran, dándole un abrazo a Kaho. Ella le tenía mucho cariño a la mujer que se apellida Mizuki-

-Hablaremos luego, Kaho –Dijo Shaoran como advertencia. Era evidente que se había molestado por lo comentado de la familia Kinomoto-

Shuang mira como su "madre" afirma a la petición de su padre, y eso le causo muchas dudas, porque le parecía extraño que en tantos años, ella no se hubiera enterado de Sakura, Touya y Shaiming. Porque de la familia Hiragizawa-Daidouji si sabía.

**-…..-….-…-…..-….-….-….-…-…-….-…-…..-….-…..-…..-….-…-…-….-….-…-….-….-…-….-….-**

-Debería darte vergüenza –Reprueba Sakura a su hijo muy indignada por la situación- ¡No eres un niño! No puedo creer que te comportes de esta forma.

-Pero… -Intenta defenderse el castaño de ojos verdes-

-No vengas con excusas, Shaiming Kinomoto –Silencia a su hijo- ¿Qué explicación me vas a dar? Estas hecho todo un desastre

-¡Mama déjame explicarte!

-Estas sucio tan temprano, ¿Sabes qué hora es? –Interroga Sakura caminando de un lugar a otro mientras su hijo la observaba confundido-

-Si mama, pero…

-Me levanto y lo primero que veo es a ti, lleno de lodo

-Tranquila, Sakura. Los niños solo estaban jugando –Interrumpe Eriol tratando de aligerar el ambiente- ¿Verdad chicos?

-Si –Afirman Nani, Nadeshiko, Jiao y Shaming, quienes se habían levantado temprano para hacer ejercicio pero terminaron cayendo a un charco y terminaron llenos de lodo. Sin embargo, al único que están regañando era el mayor de los cuatro-

-Es verdad, mama. Solo estábamos jugando y las cosas se salieron un poco de control y terminamos así, no es nada del otro mundo. Esto se quita con agua.

-No me tranquilizo nada, porque me acaba de avisar Nakuru que va a venir la familia Li a desayunar con nosotros, y tú no estás presentable.

El ambiente se quedo en silencio ante las palabras de Sakura. Eran apenas las seis y media de la mañana y la familia Kinomoto-Daidouji-Hiragizawa estaban teniendo una disputa por la suciedad de los más jóvenes.

-¿Cómo? –Pregunto confundido Shaiming-

-Así es, hijo. Nos van a venir a visitar y hay que estar presentable. –Respondió Sakura tratando de tranquilizarse- Ve a bañarte y cambiarte rápido

-No puedo creerlo. –Dice el joven de cabello castaño- Haces un escándalo, simplemente porque esa familia va a venir

-Hago el escándalo es porque estas sucio, y eso no es una buena presentación.

-No me importa quien venga y me vea así.

-No me hables así Shaiming

-Simplemente estoy diciendo la verdad. No me interesa si esa familia me ve sucio, lleno de mugre, como un loco, no me importa. ¿Entiendes?

-Esa no es la forma de comportarse ante la familia

-¿Qué familia? Ellos no son mi familia.

-Shaiming lo que quiere decir Sakura es que viene visita, y como tal hay que recibirlos adecuadamente. Así como cuando tus amigos van a tu casa, hay que ser buenos anfitriones. –Interrumpe Fujitaka tratando de calmar la situación-

-Yo entiendo, abuelo. Pero mi mama es la única que hace una tormenta en un vaso de agua. –Contesta el adolescente- Ni siquiera mi tío Touya, o la señora Tomoyo han regañado a sus hijos.

-Porque tú eres el mayor de los cuatro, y es tu deber tener responsabilidad y comportarte adecuadamente. Tienes que dar el ejemplo.

-¿Qué hice de malo? –Interroga el joven molesto- Estábamos haciendo ejercicio y nos caímos. Punto final.

-Tranquila, Sakura. Los niños tienen razón, no ocurrió nada malo. –Comenta Nakuru tranquilizando a la madre de ojos verdes- En este momento todos subirán a bañarse antes que llegue la familia Li

-Con permiso –Dice Shaiming haciendo una breve inclinación antes de marcharse de lugar con seriedad.-

-Ustedes también mis niñas –Le dice Tomoyo a sus dos hijas, quienes inmediatamente subieron a sus habitaciones-

-Papa deberías subir dentro de un rato para hablar con Shaiming –Aconseja Nani a Touya- Se fue molesto

-Yo iré, no te preocupes –Dice Sakura con los brazos cruzados, su hijo a veces era tan rebelde-

-No creo que deberías tía Sakura. Se nota que está muy disgustado y seguro iniciarían otra discusión.

-Nani soy su madre y el tiene que entender que ese no es un buen comportamiento.

-Está bien, tía. Pero no digas que no te lo advertí –Contesta antes de marcharse a ducharse-

-Este niño es tan terco –Dice Sakura resignada mientras se sienta en uno de los muebles-

-Es normal en los jóvenes de su edad. –Le comenta Fujitaka-

-Yo no recuerdo haber sido así

-Tú para esa edad, tenías ya la responsabilidad de un hijo.

Sakura suspira ante lo dicho por su padre. Tal vez si tenía razón, para la edad de Shaiming ella ya tenía la responsabilidad de estar cuidando a un hijo, así que la forma de ver las cosas, no son iguales. Sin embargo, le gustaría que su hijo fuera responsable y que conociera a su familia, porque los Li también son su familia, aunque él no lo vea de esa forma.

-Señora Sakura ha llegado una visita –Llega al salón avisándole la empleada de servicio-

-¿La familia Li? –Se levanta sobresaltada-

-No. El señor Wei Wang.

-Por favor, hágalo pasar. –Dice luego de suspirar con alivio. Todavía quedaba tiempo para que su hijo estuviera presentable-

-¿Wei? ¿El que fue empleado de Shaoran? –Interroga Eriol con curiosidad. Toda la situación era muy interesante y ahora la presencia del que fue el protector y mano derecha de su amigo lo ponía más interesante-

-Así es –Afirma Sakura sin hacer otro comentario-

-Es ahora parte de nuestra familia –Agrega Nakuru para sorpresa de Eriol y Tomoyo-

-¿De su familia? –Interroga Tomoyo confundida-

-Buenos días –Saluda Wei que acaba de entrar al lugar. Estaba vestido con un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca, la ropa era informal a como era cuando trabajaba con la familia Li. Además que su apariencia física también había cambiando, siendo un hombre de 45 años, empezaba a notarse el cabello canoso, y solo algunas arrugas.

-Buenos días, Wei.-Saludan los presentes con una breve inclinación-

-Tiempo sin verte, Wei. –Saluda Tomoyo- ¿Cómo has estado? A pesar de los años veo que se ha estado cuidando.

-Lo mismo digo, señora Tomoyo. Esta muy hermosa

-Gracias.

-¡Que alegría verlo, Wei! Son muchos los años que no sabíamos de usted

Wei solo sonríe ante el comentario de Eriol. Con el transcurrir de los años se fue alejando de Hong Kong para dedicarse por completo a ayudar a Sakura con el heredero de la familia Li, aunque nadie de esta familia estuviera enterado de eso.

-Subiré a hablar con Shaiming –Dice Touya subiendo las escaleras-

-Yo también iré en unos minutos –Comenta la castaña de ojos verdes-

**-…..-….-…-…..-….-….-….-…-…-….-…-…..-….-…..-…..-….-…-…-….-….-…-….-….-…-….-….-**

-¡No entiendo a mi madre! –Se quejaba el hijo de Sakura mientras se secaba el cabello con el paño. Ya se había dado un ducha y vestido- Acaso no entiende que esa familia nunca le he importado

-Ahora hablas solo –Escucha que le dicen con burla desde la puerta- Estas peor que la monstruo

-¿Qué haces aquí? -Interroga a su Tío con enojo-

-No vas a pagar tu mal humor conmigo. Te recuerdo que es tu madre la indignada.

-Gracias. Me alegra saber eso –Dice con sarcasmo-

-¿Y qué piensas hacer? –Interroga Touya con suspicacia. Viendo el brillo de los ojos de Shaiming, sabía que estaba planeando algo y no quería perdérselo-

-¿De qué? –Pregunta el joven haciéndose el inocente-

-Te conozco, sobrino. Y sé que no te vas a quedar con los brazos cruzados. ¿Cómo harás que se vaya ese mocoso y su familia?

-Tranquilo. Tengo todo resuelto

-¿Qué tienes resuelto, Shaiming? –Interroga Tomoyo quien sorpresivamente estaba detrás de Touya-

-Eso no es asunto tuyo –Le responde Touya molesto-

-Lo digo, por si necesitan ayuda. Aunque me tienen que contar que es lo que tienen resuelto

-No…

-Si quieres ayudar, no estarás enterada de nada –Interrumpe el castaño a Touya, aceptando la oferta de la amatista pero poniendo la condición de no contarle nada-

-Está bien –Acepta Tomoyo con una sonrisa inocente-

-Espero que sepas lo que haces. No confíes complementa mente en esta mujer, su cara angelical solo es una fachada. –Comenta Touya antes de marcharse del lugar-

-¿En qué quieres que te ayude?

-¿Por qué lo haces? –Interroga Shaiming. Se le hacía muy extraño que quisiera ayudarlo sin siquiera saber de qué trata el plan.-

-Si ye ayudo, necesitaría que respondas algunas de mis preguntas

-¿Cómo cuales?

-Sobre cosas que sucedieron y que aun no entiendo en relación contigo.

-No es mucho lo que tienes que hacer, así que si hay algo que no quiera responder, no lo hare.

Tomoyo solo asiente ante lo dicho por el adolescente, mientras se miraban a los ojos con reto y diversión. Se notaba que ese día iba a ser muy peculiar.

**-…..-….-…-…..-….-….-….-…-…-….-…-…..-….-…..-…..-….-…-…-….-….-…-….-….-…-….-….-**

-Sakura ¿no crees que exageraste? –Le pregunta Wei una vez que la ojos verdes que le conto la discusión que tuvo con Shaiming- Me parece que aunque se ensuciaron, ellos no sabían que vendría visitas y que aun había tiempo para cambiarse

-Creo que tienes razón, exagere un poco. Me puse nerviosa –Admite Sakura con algo de culpa, su hijo tenía justa razón de estar molesto- Aunque no me gusto la forma en que me hablo.

-Tienes razón. Pero mejor habla con él, y todo se solucionara.

-Si eso hare. –Afirma Sakura con una sonrisa de alivio. Las palabras de Wei le ayudaron a ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva. Además se dejo llevar por los nervios de volver a ver a Shaoran-

-Ahora me marchare para ver como están los chicos y si Tomoyo necesita algo, con su permiso –Se despidió Wei-

-Yo voy acompañarlo –Dijo Nakuru-

Marchándose Wei con Nakuru quedaron en la sala Sakura, Fujitaka, Eriol y Touya quienes tenían mucho tiempo en silencio, solo escuchando las discusiones e interviniendo de vez en cuando.

-Señores acaba de llegar la familia Li –Avisa la empleada-

-Hágalos pasar al comedor –Le instruyo Eriol al servicio-

-Disculpe señor, pero la señora Tomoyo cambio el desayuno para el jardín

-Bueno iremos a recibirlos para ir juntos al jardín –Le dice a la empleada, mientras va hacia la puerta junto a Fujitaka, mientras que los demás solo se levantan de su asiento-

-¿Y los niños? –Pregunta Fujitaka a la empleada-

-Ya se encuentran en el jardín con la señora Tomoyo, con su permiso –Dijo para luego marcharse a la cocina-

-Buenos días –Saludo Eriol a los invitados una vez que hayan entrado- Me alegra tenerlos aquí

Todos se saludaron con una breve inclinación mientras el ambiente se quedaba en silencio. Pareciera que no hubiera mucho que decir, pero en la mente de cada uno había muchas preguntas sin contestar y muchas sin saber cómo formular.

La familia Li venía con su habitual seriedad mientras que Fujitaka y Eriol mantenían su característica sonrisa, y Touya con los brazos cruzados fulminaba con la mirada a Shaoran. Por otra parte, Sakura movía sus dedos nerviosamente mientras miraba cada rostro de la familia Li.

-Pasemos juntos al jardín, si no me equivoco hay están mi esposa y los niños.

-¿Shaiming también se encuentra ahí? –Cuestiona Shuang con interés hacia el británico-

-Por supuesto. –Afirma Eriol con una sonrisa. Era mucho el parecido de la castaña de ojos color chocolate con Sakura-

-Si no les molesta, me iré adelantando. Con su permiso –Dice Shuang marchándose rápidamente antes que le impidieran seguir-

-Shuang –Intenta detenerla su padre, pero la joven se hizo la que no escucho nada y siguió caminando rápidamente-

-Tranquilo, que no se va a perder –Dice Eriol con una sonrisa-

-El lo que tiene es desconfianza porque tal vez mi hijo le puede hacer daño a su hija

Todos voltearon hacia Sakura impresionados por su comentario. ¿Desde cuándo Sakura que era tan dulce y amable decía esas cosas?

-Querida no te preocupes por eso, si sabes que Shaoran siempre ha sido un desconfiado

-No me apoyes tanto, abuela –Le susurra Shaoran a la mayor de las mujeres, aunque fue escuchado por todos-

-Solo digo la verdad, y Sakura lo sabe. Por cierto, te ves preciosa

-Gracias –Dice Sakura levemente sonrojada por el cumplido-

-Para haber tenido dos hijos te conservas muy bien

-Si muy preciosa, pero pasamos a desayunar –Dijo Touya rompiendo el silencio que se había formado en el lugar. Sakura estaba un poco cabizbaja al recordar la muerte de su hija, sin embargo mantuvo una sonrisa en sus labios, aunque su cara se puso pálida-

**-…..-….-…-…..-….-….-….-…-…-….-…-…..-….-…..-…..-….-…-…-….-….-…-….-….-…-….-….-**

-¡Mi tía se va a enojar mucho! –Exclama la hija de Touya con preocupación. Generalmente apoyaba a su primo en todo, pero esto parecía una locura, y más cuando se entero que la familia Li es una de las más influyentes en China-

-Se enojara si sabe que fui yo, pero eso no va a pasar –Dice despreocupado mientras echaba un liquido en la piscina sin que nadie lo notara-

Nani y Shaiming se encontraban en el jardín de la mansión, el cual era enorme y tenía muchos tipos de flores, además de una piscina grande y profunda. La mesa en donde iban a desayunar fue colocada cerca de la piscina por petición del adolescente, y el junto con algunas empleadas estaba arreglando las sillas y el orden donde se colocarían los invitados.

-¿No crees que es mucho lo que vas hacer? –Pregunta su prima al ver como arreglaba todo-

-No. Solo hare que no quieran volver a venir, solo eso.

-¿Te parece poco?

-Deja de quejarte, Nani. Nada malo sucederá.

-Si tú lo dices –Dice no muy convencida la hija de Nakuru con los brazos cruzados-

-¿Qué hacen?

-Ah–Gritan Nani y Shaiming sorprendidos por la presencia de la pequeña Jiao-

-¿Qué les sucede? –Pregunta Nadeshiko que venía acompañando a la niña de 8 años-

-Tu hermana nos asusto, no habíamos notado su presencia. –Contesta Shaiming volviendo a lo suyo-

-¿Qué le echas a la piscina?

-Algo para que tenga un olor rico

-Eso no es necesario

-No te pregunte tu opinión

-Le voy a decir a mi mama –Le dice la hija mayor de Tomoyo-

-Ella ya sabe –Dice recogiendo los potes que había utilizado-

-¡Hola! –Saluda Shuang con una amplia sonrisa-

-Ah –Grita Shaiming haciendo caer los potes y luego tocándose el corazón- Si siguen dándome esos sustos me van a matar.

-¿Y por qué estas tan asustado? ¿Qué estas escondiendo? –Pregunta suspicazmente Nadeshiko-

-Nada. –Contesta Shaiming agachándose a recoger los potes que se cayeron y marchándose hacia la cocina de la casa-

-Tu primo planea algo y le diré a mi mama

-Mi madre lo apoya, Nadeshiko –Le dice Jiao a su hermana.- Ella me lo dijo, aunque no sabe que es lo que planea ese chico

-Lo van a saber muy pronto, no se preocupen

-¿De qué hablan? –Pregunta Shuang confundida, desde que llego la habían ignorado-

-De las locuras de mi primo

-Yo hablare con mi mama –Dice Nadeshiko marchándose con Jiao-

-¿Para donde van? –Interroga Shaiming llegando al lugar señalando a ambas primas que se alejaban-

-Van hablar con Tomoyo. –Dice Nani molesta con la actitud de su primo- Te vas a meter en muchos problemas y piensas que no se va a dar cuenta mi tía

-Los demás si se darán cuenta, pero mi mama no. –Agregando- Y si se da cuenta, no me importa.

-Compórtate como un joven de diecisiete años y no como un niño –Dijo Nani con los brazos cruzados- Haciéndote responsable de lo que haces. Definitivamente pareces un niño, ni yo que soy menor me comporto así.

-Pareces mi mama –Se queja Shaiming cruzando los brazos-

-¿Diecisiete años? ¿No tienes quinces? –Interroga confundida Shuang. Su amigo era de su misma edad y ahora, después de 2 años se enteraba y pensar que se conocían de pequeños-

-Es una larga historia –Dice Shaiming apenado- Disculpa si te mentí con mi edad

-Pero ¿qué fue lo que ocurrió para que mientas sobre tu edad?

-Es una larga historia –Dijo el joven surgiéndole pequeñas gotas en la cabeza-

-Pero en resumen, a mí querido primito lo estaban acosando y molestando por ser un retrasado que entra dos años después a la escuela –Confiesa Nani con burla. Le parecía chistosa la situación-

-No tienes que decirlo de esa forma

-¿Cómo lo digo?

-Que entre tarde a la escuela, y para que no me molestaran decidimos inventar mi edad

-¿Eso se puede? –Interroga Shuang confundida. Cambiar la edad solo por eso, era una locura. Además ¿era legal?

-No sé. La directora se lo sugirió a mi madre cuando iba a demandarla

-¿Demandarla? –A cada respuesta la castaña de ojos color chocolate se confundía más-

-Tema complicado, por eso decía que después te lo cuento.

-Pero…

-Vamos a desayunar. –Interrumpe el hijo de Sakura- Tanta charla me dio ganas de comer.

-Shaiming hay alguien que quiere verte –Dice Nakuru llegando hacía los tres jóvenes-

-Wei –Dice Shaiming con alegría mientras corría y abrazaba al hombre- ¡Ya te extrañaba!

-Solo fue un mes, señorito –Le recuerda Wei correspondiendo el abrazo del castaño-

-Un mes eterno. Me alegra tanto verte

-A mi también me alegra verlo –Dice con su característica sonrisa-

Mientras Wei y Shaiming iniciaban una conversación sobre lo que habían hecho esos días que no se vieron; a lo lejos venían la familia Li un poco impresionados, ya que habían reconocido a Wei y aun no creían que estuviera ahí con la familia Kinomoto, y mucho menos con tanta confianza con el hijo de Sakura.

Una vez que todos llegaron a la mesa que estaba cerca de la piscina, quedaron consternados con la situación. No solo estaba el hecho de la presencia de Wei, si no que para Ieran y la abuela mayor Li les llamaba mucho la atención el parecido de Shaiming con Shaoran. Si había muchas diferencias, pero la similitud era mayor. ¿Cómo podía pasar eso?

-¿Qué ocurre? –Interroga Shaiming al ver que todos se le quedaban viendo. Era algo peculiar, porque observaban a Shaoran y luego a él, y se repetía muchas veces- ¿Me vestí tan mal, Wei? –Le susurro al hombre que estaba a su lado-

-No, señorito.

-Ya le he dicho que me llame por mi nombre, Wei –Le susurro-

-Wei –Llama Shaoran impresionado a su antiguo protector. Era increíble que su antigua mano derecha estuviera ahí con Sakura y el hijo de ella con otro, que probablemente era Yukito Tsukishiro o ¿qué otro Tsukishiro podía conocer Sakura? -

-Joven Shaoran –Saluda Wei inclinándose levemente- Tiempo sin verlo

-Eso solo ha ocurrido porque tú has querido –Dijo el castaño dolido por el abandono de su amigo, porque más que un empleado, para él era un amigo-

-He tenido que ocuparme de algunas cosas, joven Shaoran –Dijo Wei observando al castaño de ojos verdes el cual estaba rojo y no precisamente por el calor-

-¿Qué hace, señora? –Interroga Shaiming a la abuela Li que estaba tocando y jalando sus mejillas- Me esta lastimando

-Quiero saber si eres real

-Soy muy real como las ganas de comer que tengo

-¡Shaiming! –Le reprueba su madre- Debería darte vergüenza

-¿Por qué, mama? Solo dije que quería comer

-Es la forma como lo dices. –Le regaña y luego agrega dirigiéndose a la abuela- Disculpa a mi hijo, a veces es un poco imprudente al hablar

-No te preocupes, querida. –Dice abrazando a la castaña- Me alegra haberte visto antes de morir

-¡Abuela! –Se quejan Shaoran y su hija-

-Solo digo la verdad. Y vamos a sentarnos –Dice la señora pasando un brazo por la cintura de Sakura y el otro brazo por la cintura de Shaiming-

-Pero señora, estos no son nuestros puestos –Se queja el castaño de ojos verdes tratando de soltarse del agarre de la abuela-

-Pero me gustaría sentarme con ustedes

-¡No puede! –Exclaman a la vez Nani y Shaiming angustiados dejando a todos los presentes confundidos-

-¿Por qué no se puede? –Interroga Touya con el ceño fruncido-

-Porque todos tenemos un orden para sentarnos –Contesta el hijo de Sakura haciéndole señas a Touya para que lo apoyara sin que nadie se diera cuenta-

-Hay que seguir el orden. Shaiming se esforzó ordenando los puestos y acomodando todo el lugar –Indica Tomoyo con una sonrisa para sorpresa de todos. Ella estaba empezando a entender el plan del joven adolescente y quería saber hasta donde sería capaz de llegar-

-¡Claro! Porque su visita aunque inesperada es un hecho muy interesante y quise recibirlos bien

Sakura observa suspicazmente a su hijo, se notaba a leguas que planeo algo, y por la sonrisa no parece que van a terminar las cosas bien. ¿Por qué lo decía? Porque su hijo era demasiado despreocupado para planear algo así, porque "quiere recibirlos bien". No que va, su hijo no era de esos, y mucho menos cuando dijo que no le interesaba la familia Li.

-Ya conoces a la abuela Li, Shaiming –Dice Eriol divertido de cómo la abuela mantenía al castaño sostenido por la cintura- Ahora te presento a la madre de Shaoran, Ieran Li –Haciendo las respectivas presentaciones-

-Deberíamos sentarnos –Índico Tomoyo con una sonrisa al ver que ya todos estaban presentados- Acomoda a nuestros invitados

Shaiming bajo la supervisión de su madre fue arreglando a cada quien en sus sillas, considerando que la mesa estaba de forma horizontal frente a la piscina quedaron sentados en el siguiente orden: en la primera cabecera su abuelo y en la segunda Eriol, a su lado derecho estaba Tomoyo y sus dos hijas, Nadeshiko y Jiao, seguidas por Nani, Shuang, Shaiming y la abuela Li. En el lado izquierdo de Eriol, estaba Ieran, Meiling, Shaoran, Sakura, Touya, Nakuru y Wei, llegando al lado de Fujitaka.

-¿Por qué pusiste a mi padre junto a tu madre? –Pregunta Shuang confundida-

El castaño de ojos verdes no responde solo sonríe con travesura haciendo que su acompañante se confunda aun mas.

-¿Qué planea Shaiming? –Le susurra Sakura a su hermano con preocupación. La sonrisa de su hijo la estaba angustiando un poco, ya que se imaginaba que hizo alguna travesura-

-Pasarla bien –Dice despreocupadamente-

-Para nuestra familia es un honor tenerlos aquí, espero que estas reuniones en familia se sigan repitiendo –Dice Fujitaka con una sonrisa como bienvenida a todos-

-¿Cuál familia? –Pregunto Shaiming para sí mismo, pero fue oído por todos- Ups, ¡lo siento! –Se disculpo al darse cuenta que todos lo escucharon- Somos un gran familia y brindo por eso

El joven de 17 años agarra un vaso de agua mientras decía ¡Salud! Y todos lo observaban confundidos y con varias gotas en la cabeza.

-¡Eres bastante raro! –Comenta Meiling- ¿Te lo habían dicho?

-Algunas veces –Responde con un risa nerviosa-

-Espero que disfruten del desayuno servido –Culmina Fujitaka- Buen provecho

-¡Buen provecho! –Dicen todos-

Habían pasado solo algunos minutos de disgustar el desayuno, cuando todos quedaron observando a Shaiming y no porque no tuviera buenos modales al comer sino porque se servía en grandes proporciones de alimentos dejando a la familia Li impresionados, mientras los Daiodouji-Hirawizaga pensaban que ya tenían que darse a la idea de que el adolescente comía así todo el tiempo.

-Me sorprende que Sonomi no esté aquí –Le comenta Ieran a Tomoyo tratando de iniciar alguna conversación-

-Tuvo que salir muy temprano a la empresa

-No debería estar trabajando tanto

-Eso mismo le digo yo, pero no me hace caso –Le contesta con resignación la amatista-

El ambiente volvió a quedar en silencio, escuchando solamente los cubiertos siendo manipulados cuidadosamente.

-¿Qué edad tienes muchacho? –Interroga la abuela Li-

-15 años señora –Dice el joven para luego continuar comiendo-

-Parecieras de más edad

-Siempre me lo dicen –Dice Shaiming sin darle mucha importancia. Ya se estaba empezando a acostumbrar a la idea de que para la familia Li era como si en años anteriores el no hubiera existido y que apenas se estaban enterando de su presencia. - _¡Hipócritas! Pero cuando mi plan funcione no querrán venir más a esta casa_

-Imagínate abuela, que con esa edad está comprometido –Comenta Shuang haciendo que Shaming se atorara con la comida y empezara a toser-

-¿Comprometido? –Interroga Shaoran confundido-

-Sí, papa. Imagínate es menor que yo y ya está comprometido –Afirma la castaña logrando lo que quería, hacerle entender a su padre que ella no sentía nada por su amigo, ni él con ella. Eran como hermanos-

-y ¿Quién es la afortunada? –Pregunta la abuela alegremente-

Todos voltearon hacia Shaiming esperando la respuesta pero este solo miraba enojado a Shuang, y a su vez Sakura lo miraba a él, enojada.

-No sé de donde hayas sacado esa locura, soy muy joven para estar comprometido –Dice. Luego agrega susurrando- Ni se te ocurra volver a pronunciar esa palabra relacionada conmigo

-No exageres –Susurra de igual forma Shuang. Al estar ambos sentados al lado, nadie más que ellos se escuchaban-

-Porque no saldrías viva de esta casa –Continua susurrando, agregándole un tono de amenaza en la voz-

-Tu mama no se atrevería –Murmura simulando una sonrisa, ya que todos los observaban-

-Ella no, pero yo sí. –Susurra y luego agrega hacia todos, tomando un vaso de agua- Brindo por las ocurrencias de Shuang

-A nuestro primo si le encanta brindar con agua –Comenta con voz baja Jiao hacia Nani-

-Ni te imaginas cuanto, pero silencio, que la conversación se está poniendo interesante –Responde al igual que su prima, pero manteniendo la vista hacia los demás-

-De algún lado debió haberlo escuchado –Dijo Sakura con el ceño levemente fruncido-

-Sí, verdad. –Afirma el joven para luego dirigirse hacia Shuang- ¿De dónde lo escuchaste?

-De la prensa, lo siento. –Se disculpa la castaña un poco confundida con la situación, ya que o era su imaginación o Sakura estaba disgustada con su comentario-

-No te preocupes, querida. A veces a prensa tiene motivos para sacar ese tipo de información

_¡Si esta disgustada! _Pensó Shuang

-Motivos que desconozco, porque nunca he dado pie para ese tipo de cosas. Soy demasiado joven para tanta responsabilidad.

-Si, pero y ¿tu novia? –Interroga Shuang al notar como su padre perdía el interés por la conversación. A ella no le convenía eso tenía que convencer a su padre de que no hay nada raro en la relación con Shaiming, eso si quería seguir hablándole.

_¿Esa mujer estaba loca? Aquí no voy a salir vivo, mi mama está muy enojada. _Piensa Shaiming tratando de idear algo para salirse de ese problema

-¿Por qué insistes?

-Solo quiero saber –Le susurra-

_Era oficial, su muerte tendría público _

-¿Por qué me odias? -Le pregunta susurrando-

-No te odio, solo quiero saber

-Mi mama me va a matar. Acaso no entiendes que ella no le gusta la palabra compromiso y Shaiming en una misma oración

-No me interesa, necesito aclararle algo a mi padre

-Entonces mi muerte será por tu padre

_Que irónico que fuera el ser que dio su espermatozoide _

-Solo responde, Shaiming –Dijo en voz alta y dejando atrás su conversación en voz baja-

_Mi pecho ya tiene un agujero por la mirada asesina de mi madre_

-Si así quieres jugar. –Le susurra a Shuang, agregando en voz alta- Bueno mi novia, se quedo en Inglaterra y la veré muy pronto, y dime tu Shuang, has hablado con el joven que te besaste en la fiesta

_Sabía que eso era jugar sucio, pero ella se lo busco. _Pensó Shaiming con una sonrisa. Sus planes de sacar a la familia Li corriendo de la casa se estaban retrasando pero al menos se divertía delatando a su amiga, y sin tener que arrepentirse, ya que ella empezó.

-¿Qué? –Cuestiona Shaoran levantándose de su asiento enojado- ¿Cuál fiesta? ¿Qué chico?

-Al juego de las confesiones podemos jugar los dos –Le susurra a Shuang que estaba pálida por la cara de enojo de su padre-

-Al parecer a ninguno de los dos les agrada de sus hijos tengas novios o novias –Comenta Eriol con una sonrisa en los labios. La reunión le estaba pareciendo muy interesante a pesar de que muchos no hablaran, la cuestión estaba un poco agitada-

-Es muy joven –Justifica Sakura-

-Que estupidez –Reprueba Shaoran distrayéndose por un momento del beso de su hija con un desconocido-

-Mire quien lo dice

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Tu hija se beso con un chico y casi te da un infarto –Le dice Sakura levantándose de su asiento y colocándose a la altura de Shaoran-

-Es muy diferente, ella es una niña

-Tiene 17 años

-Sigue siendo una niña

-Ya no es una niña, o por lo menos ya no tiene el cuerpo de una

-Yo no sé qué tiene que ver la edad, yo me case a los 13 años y poco después tuve mi primera hija –Dice la abuela Li tratando de que Sakura y Shaoran se calmen un poco-

-¿A los 13 años? –Interroga sorprendido Shaiming-

-Si querido, yo me case a esa edad

-¿y Se podía? –Cuestiona aun con sorpresa-

-Claro, en mi época no andábamos con rodeos

-Vistes mama, y tú me regañabas porque a los 13 años estaba buscando novia. –Le dice a su madre reprobándola por su actitud-

-Eras un niño

-¿Por qué hablas de niños, si tu tuviste a tus hijos joven? –Pregunta Meiling levantándose de su asiento, ya molesta por todos los comentarios sobre la edad, y que los castaños no tuvieran ni base para tomar la edad en cuenta, ya que ellos nunca lo hicieron-

-Deberían sentarse –Comenta el castaño de ojos verdes empezando a preocuparse, ya que tanto su madre como Shaoran y Meiling estaban muy cerca de la cuerda y si la soltaban todo se echaría a perder-

-Eso no tiene nada que ver

-¡Claro que tiene que ver! ¡Lo que dicen a sus hijos debieron ustedes tomarlo en cuenta! –Dice la mujer de cabello negro señalando a su primo y a Sakura-

-Deberían calmarse –Se levanta Shaiming preocupado, tratando de evitar que sucedan las cosas así-

¿Qué es lo que iba a suceder? Sencillamente que su plan contra la familia Li se llevaría a cabo antes de lo planeado, envolviendo a su madre y dejarían por fuera a la señora de imponente mirada. ¿De qué trataba su plan? De que Meiling o Shaoran moverían una de sus sillas y esta movería una cuerda haciendo que caigan a la piscina que estaba llena de polvo picapica. Si no era la gran cosa, pero si era lo suficiente como para que quisieran irse de la casa.

-Nosotros cometimos un error y por eso sabemos que ellos no deben tener relaciones a temprana edad –Discute Shaoran con su prima-

-Ellos deben tomar sus propias decisiones y ustedes no deberían intervenir en eso

-Esto no es asunto tuyo, ni de nadie. Yo a mi hijo lo educo como mejor me parezca –Dice Sakura molesta por la actitud de Meiling-

- ¿Cómo te atreves? Eres una infantil, Sakura. Deberías escuchar a los demás y no solo tomar tu opinión

-A mi no me dices como debo de actuar –Dice la castaña de ojos verdes acercándose a Meiling-

-Esperen, esperen –Se acerca Shaiming intentando detener la discusión, pero lo único que logra es tropezarse con una de las empleadas haciendo que esta derrame la jarra de jugo, y que este provoque la caída de Shaoran, Meiling y Sakura a la piscina-

-Oh Oh –Lamenta Nani al notar la caída de los mayores- Aquí va haber muchos problemas

-¿Ese era tu plan? –Interroga Tomoyo al adolescente que miraba espantando lo sucedido-

-¿El planeo esto? –Cuestiona Ieran levantándose de su asiento- ¡Que falta de respeto!

-Como me fuera encantado tener a un bisnieto como tu –Dice la abuela Li, una vez que se da cuenta de que la caída fue planeada por Shaiming-

-¡Abuela este no es el momento! –Se que Shuang preocupada por su padre-

Meiling tanto Shaoran y Sakura salieron inmediatamente de la piscina rascándose todo el cuerpo, y sacudiéndose. Todos se empezaron a preocupar por la situación, ya que no tenían ni idea de que ocurra, a excepción de Shaiming que pensaba en los problemas que se había metido. El nunca quiso que su mama cayera a la piscina, se suponían que solo caerían tres personas: Shaoran, Ieran y Meiling, ya que la abuela Li era muy mayor para ese tipo de cosas y Shuang, bueno era su amiga y no podía hacerle eso.

-¿Qué le echaste a la piscina? –Pregunto Jiao divertida de ver como se meneaban y se rascaban los castaños y Meiling-

-Es solo polvo picapica

-Pero ¿no era algo líquido lo que echaste?

-Prepare varios potes de agua con el polvo y otras plantas que causarían alergia

-¡Shaiming! –Grito Sakura enojada al entender que fue el que planeo esto- ¡Estas en graves problemas!

-Mama eso se quita no te preocupes

Sakura a pesar de estar rascándose por la picazón que sentía, le dirigió una mirada amenazadora a Shaiming lo que hizo que este tragara grueso saliva.

-¿Cuáles plantas? –Interroga Touya preocupado por la piel enrojecida de su hermana- No te sigas rascando

-No lo puedo evitar –Discute Sakura rascándose con más fuerza- Iré a cambiarme

-Nosotros te acompañaremos –Dice Meiling que se encontraba en las mismas circunstancias de Sakura al igual que Shaoran-

-¿Qué planta fue las que preparaste?

-Tío solo fue el polvo picapica y las hojas que me causaron alergia a mí la otra vez.

-¿Las hojas de las nueces? –Pregunta intrigado Touya, a lo que Shaiming afirma encogiéndose de hombros-

-Yo también soy alérgica a las nueces –Dice Shuang impresionada- Y mi papa igual

-Entonces tú papa si le va a durar la alergia

-¡Que curioso! –Dice la abuela Li con un brillo inusual en su mirada-

-Pica – Se queja Shaoran quitándose la camisa y saliendo del lugar directo a la casa-

-Los acompañare a cambiarse –Dice Tomoyo acompañando a Sakura y a Meiling a la casa-

-Buscare algunos medicamentos, el mocoso tendrá más problemas. –Dice el hijo de Fujitaka marchándose a la cocina-

-Debería darte vergüenza –Dice Ieran con desafío hacia Shaiming-

-Debería pero no lo siento –Responde el adolescente con el mismo desafío que la madre de Shaoran-

-¡Eres un infantil, Shaiming! –Reclama Shuang con enojo- Si a mi padre le sucede algo…

-Es solo alergia

-No me interesa. Deberías

-¡Basta! –Grita el castaño exasperado- Dejen de decirme que debo o que no debo hacer. A diferencia de ti –Señalando a Shuang- No me gusta seguir normas y reglas estúpidas, entiéndelo.

-¡Falta de respeto! –Critica Ieran perdiendo la paciencia con la actitud del joven- ¡Y maleducado!

-Mire señora, si a usted le molesta mi forma de ser, se puede marchar

-Joven cálmese –Intercede Wei- No le hable así a sus mayores, merecen respeto

-Yo también merezco respeto.

-El único que se está portando inapropiadamente es usted, jovencito –Reprueba la suegra de Sakura-

-Cálmate –Dijo Nakuru a Shaiming, deteniendo que el replicara a lo que dijo la mujer de imponente presencia-

**-…..-….-…-…..-….-….-….-…-…-….-…-…..-….-…..-…..-….-…-…-….-….-…-….-….-…-….-….-**

Paso alrededor de una hora y casi todos estaban sentados en la sala reflexionando sobre lo acontecido sin decir ningún comentario. Shaiming por su parte se había soltado el cabello y estaba caminando de un lugar a otro, tratando de calmar su mal humor, pero nada le funcionaba. Por otra parte, Ieran y Shuang estaban indignadas observando todos los movimientos del castaño de ojos verdes, y los demás se mantenían alejados sin intervenir.

Mientras tanto en una de las habitaciones se encontraba Sakura peinándose su cabello. Ya se había bañado y cambiado de ropa, haciendo que la picazón disminuyera, menos mal que no era tan grave la situación. Aunque le preocupaba un poco Shaoran, ya que a él si le duraría mucho más la picazón por lo de su alergia.

-Necesitamos hablar seriamente –Le dice Shaoran con tono autoritario entrando sorpresivamente a la habitación. Estaba cambiado de ropa, al parecer la picazón también le había disminuido-

-Tienes razón –Acepta Sakura con nerviosismo- ¿Cuándo?

-Mañana a las 7 de la noche vamos a cenar en el restaurante que queda cerca del aeropuerto. ¿Sabes donde es? –Al ver que la castaña afirma, agrega- Espero verte ahí, no faltes.

Con estas últimas palabras Shaoran se marcho de la habitación dejando a su esposa con un escalofrió por la mirada de enojo que tenía. ¡Se notaba que estaba muy disgustado!

-_¿Qué haremos con este matrimonio?_ –Pensó Sakura antes de salir de la habitación-

**-…..-….-…-…..-….-….-….-…-…-….-…-…..-….-…..-…..-….-…-…-….-….-…-….-….-…-….-….-**

**Notas de la Autora**

**¡Mil disculpas chicas!**

Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que actualice por eso les pido disculpas, nunca pensé que me tardaría tanto en actualizar, pero con las clases de la universidad y algunas desilusiones no tenía cabeza para nada, me mantuve tan ocupada que mi inspiración se fue a otra parte. Pero ahora que estoy de vacaciones podre actualizar más seguido –al menos eso espero- ya que mi inspiración ya volvió.

Con respecto al capítulo espero que les guste, si tienen alguna duda me la hacen saber. Ya la familia se están reencontrando y como podrán notar, uno que otro secreto empezara a salir a luz. Espero me dejen saber sus interrogantes.

Como respuesta al mensaje anónimo:

**Rose: **Me alegro mucho que te guste la historia, y que las intrigas entre Sakura y Shaoran te animen a seguir leyendo. Con respecto a tu pregunta, no tengo pensado dejar la historia inconclusa, así que no te preocupes. Siempre que pueda actualizar lo hare.

Chicas gracias por todos sus comentarios, estaré respondiendo sus reviews mas tarde, y les hago saber que NO PIENSO DEJAR INCONCLUSA LA HISTORIA, así que no se preocupen, ya volví.

Espero leer pronto sus dudas, cuídense.

¡Cualquier comentario me lo hacen llegar!


	7. Conflictos de Familia

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes Card Captors Sakura pertenecen a Clamp. La Historia si es de mi imaginación, y por supuesto, Shaiming, Shuang y otros por ahí son de mi alocada invención. Por último, el Fic es creado sin fines de lucro.

**Capitulo 7**

"**Conflictos de Familia"**

-¿Qué ocurre? –Pregunto Sakura-

Después de quedar con Shaoran en cenar juntos al día siguiente, se habían ido a la sala donde se encontraban los demás reunidos, encontrándose a Ieran y a Shuang molestas e indignadas, mientras su hijo que teniendo el cabello suelto se lo peinaba con los dedos.

-¿Le gusta mi cabello? –Dijo el chico de ojos verdes mientras peinaba su cabello castaño lacio y que le llegaba por los hombros- A muchas mujeres les encanta

-Deja de ser tan chocante –Se quejo Shuang indignada- Sabes muy bien que no nos gusta el cabello largo en un hombre, es mal visto

-Pues me alegro mucho no pertenecer a TU familia –Sonrió sin vergüenza alguna-

-Eres una vergüenza para cualquier familia, no tienes respeto alguno por tus mayores –Recrimino Ieran con una autoridad y dureza que pudo avergonzar a cualquiera pero que solo causo enojo en el joven de ojos verdes-

-No me interesa su opinión, y si tanto le molesto puede marcharse usted y su familia –Dijo Shaiming con inexpresividad-

-¿Qué falta de respeto es esta? –Pregunta Sakura indignada hacia su hijo-

Todos los presentes en la sala estaban tan concentrados en la discusión de Ieran y su hijo que no se percataron de la llegada de Shaoran y la suya. Podía sentir el ambiente estaba tenso y nadie decía una sola palabra ante su pregunta.

-No se mama, ella se considera con autoridad en esta casa que no es la suya, además… -Intenta explicar el joven después de varios minutos de silencio-

-Me refería a TU falta de respeto –Replica molesta-

-No veo que decir la verdad es una falta de respeto –Se defiende su hijo dejando salir su temperamento-

-La forma en que lo dices, lo es –Interviene Ieran con su rostro inexpresivo-

-Señora por favor no se meta en las conversaciones en las cuales no se le ha pedido su opinión –Dijo Shaiming dejando a más de uno sorprendido y estupefacto, y no solo por el hecho de haber llamado entrometida la madre de su padre, sino porque sus ojos parecían irradiar fuego verde reflejando mucho enojo-.

Ieran quedo sorprendida ante la indirecta del joven, sin embargo no se deja intimidar y con mucha dificultad mantiene su compostura.

-Disculpe a mi hijo, señora Ieran. –Se disculpa Sakura hacia su suegra- Hay momentos en que mi hijo no sabe comportarse

-No te preocupes, Sakura. –Acepta la mujer de cabello negro- Es evidente que no lo supiste educar

-¿Cómo se atreve a decir eso? –Interroga Shaiming furioso-

-Joven no le han enseñado que en temas de adultos, no debe meterse –Dice la madre de Shaoran con serenidad-

-Pues…

-Basta –Exige Sakura roja con enojo- No me avergüences más, Shaiming. Ya tengo suficiente con todo lo que has dicho y hecho

-Mama –Susurro el sobrino de Touya agachando el rostro avergonzado-

-Y no te vuelvas a dirigir a la dama o cualquiera otra persona de la familia Li de ese modo, debes tener respeto por tus mayores

El joven de 17 años mantuvo su rostro agachado mientras apretaba los puños y aguantaban las lágrimas que por el enojo insistían en salir. Se sentía indignado y humillado, y lo peor era que lo había hecho su propia madre.

Todos estaban en silencio ante las palabras intercambiadas por Ieran, Sakura y Shaiming.

-Shaiming tiene un carácter muy fuerte. El único que he visto que han podido controlarlo es la señora Sakura y Touya, y por supuesto, el señor Yukito –Susurra Shuang hacia su padre

-Supongo que ninguno los tres ha sabido educarlo

Aunque Shaoran y Shuang hablaron en voz baja fueron escuchados por todos, y los aludidos voltearon a observarlos con enojo, a excepción de Shaiming que pidiendo permiso se marcho de la sala hacia su habitación.

Touya por su parte estaba indignado y molesto por las palabras de Sakura hacia su sobrino, si bien el joven de ojos verdes y cabello castaño oscuro similar al de su padre era prepotente, extrovertido, un poco rebelde, sin pelos en la lengua y siempre mintiéndose en problemas, pero de ahí a ser la vergüenza de su familia era una exageración y estupidez, porque bien podía tener muchos defectos también tenía muchas cualidades admirables, siendo honesto, caritativo, carismático, responsable y sobre todo era capaz de amar sin condición y brindar su ayuda sin ver a quien. Además en la familia Kinomoto, tanto Shaiming como Nani eran la luz de sus ojos. ¿Cómo iban a sentir vergüenza?

-No es justo lo que le dijiste, tía –Reclama Nani molesta y marchándose del lugar en busca de su primo-

A diferencia de su hija, Touya no dice ninguna palabra y sin mirar a su hermana se marcha del lugar siendo seguido por Nakuru quien se mostraba preocupada pero no comento nada.

-Mama –Llamo Jiao hacia Tomoyo- ¿Por qué la señora Sakura dijo tan feas palabras a Shaiming? Yo no lo considero una vergüenza

-Ella solo está enojada, pequeña –Dice la mujer de ojos violáceos captando el hecho de que su hija con su pregunta quería darle a entender a la castaña y a Ieran el error que habían cometido- Mejor vamos a jugar con Nadeshiko

Ambas niñas y su madre se marcharon del lugar sin decir una sola palabra dándoles privacidad a la familia Li y a Sakura para solucionar sus problemas, puesto que Eriol y Wei se marcharon del lugar minutos anteriores.

-Es evidente que las cosas se salieron un poco de control –Intenta conciliar Fujitaka- Y se que cada quien reflexionara sobre lo sucedido y no me refiero solo a lo que paso hoy. Sin embargo, comprendo que no hay cosas que me conciernen a mí

Fujitaka se marcha del lugar siendo seguida por Shuang que se sentía preocupada por su amigo, ya que imaginaba el dolor que le provocaría que su madre le digiera aquellas palabras. Por lo tanto, en la sala quedaron Shaoran, Ieran, Meiling, Sakura y la abuela Li.

**-…..-….-…-…..-….-….-….-…-…-….-…-…..-….-…..-…..-….-…-…-….-….-…-….-….-…-….-….-**

-Iré hablar con Shaiming –Dice Shuang preocupada por la forma en que se marcho su amigo-

-Mejor déjalo solo –Aconseja Fujitaka con una sonrisa gentil- Te recuerdo que también estas molesta con el

-Pero…-Suspiro la chica de ojos marrón- Shaiming es mi amigo, puede molestarme su comportamiento, pero no por eso dejara de ser mi amigo. Hemos compartido muchas cosas juntas como para olvidarlas fácilmente

-Entiendo

Tanto el padre de Sakura como Shuang se quedaron en silencio. Fujitaka no podía evitar dejar de mirar a la hija de Shaoran, principalmente porque percibía claramente el parecido de ella con Sakura. Es que solo había que mirarla para darse cuenta que su cabello lacio y liso que le llegaba por los codos era tan castaño como el de su hija, y que los rasgos finos y delicados de su cara tenían un matiz a los de Sakura. Lo único que le distinguía eran el color de los ojos y la altura, que era parecido a los de Shaoran. Sin embargo, esto no era lo que le causaba tanta impresión, era el hecho de que tuviera un increíble parecido a la pequeña bebe de Sakura que había fallecido hace 17 años, la misma edad que tenia la chica que estaba cerca. ¿Acaso serian la misma persona?

-Disculpe, pero ¿Por qué me mira tanto? –Interroga nerviosa Shuang-

-Te pareces mucho a alguien que conozco –Dijo con una sonrisa- Pero mejor busquemos a Shaiming

Shuang afirma con la cabeza siguiendo a Fujitaka, por un momento quiso preguntar quién era esa persona, pero no le tenía tanta confianza al padre de Sakura como para hacerlo. Después de todo apenas lo estaba conociendo ese día, porque anteriormente nunca lo había visto, mejor dicho, si lo vio pero solo en fotos de Shaiming.

Cuando ambos llegaron a la habitación de Shaiming se dieron cuenta de que este ya estaba acompañado por Nani quien infructuosamente intenta convérselo de no hacer lo que ella consideraba una estupidez.

-Shaiming si haces eso, estarías dañándote a ti mismo.

-Es lo mejor –Respondió- Al fin y al cabo mi madre estaría feliz

-Pero tú no –Se quejo Nani con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados- ¡No es justo!

-¿Qué no es justo? –Pregunta Fujitaka sonriendo. Era muy gracioso ver como su sobrina podía ser tan testaruda como su hijo-

Shaiming como Nani se voltearon hacia Fujitaka. El primero está sentado en la cama con los hombros agachados y la cabeza levemente inclinada, mientras Shuang esta parada aun con los brazos cruzados. Ninguno de los dos respondió a la interrogante de su abuelo, solo se quedaron observando a Shuang quien se mantenía nerviosa detrás de Fujitaka.

La mirada penetrante y el rostro de Shaiming hacia que se le pusiera los pelos de punta a la heredera de los Li, y es que ella no podía negar que su mejor amigo tenía la capacidad de intimidar a cualquiera de aquella forma, con su cabello largo y desordenado y sus ojos con un verde esmeralda que irradiaba fuego en esos momentos. Esa misma expresión de enojo fulminante solo era comparable a la de su padre, la cual extrañamente tenía un parecido extraordinario.

-¿Qué quieres? –Cuestiona Nani acercándose a Shuang- Vienes a quejarte del comportamiento de mi primo, pues déjame decirte que puedes irte por dónde has venido

-No vine a eso –Dijo la hija de Shaoran cabizbaja. Se sentía un poco culpable- Solo…

-Estábamos preocupados por ti, Shaiming. Después de todo saliste un poco consternado de la sala. –Explica Fujitaka al notar que la chica de cabello castaño no pudo continuar hablando-

-No debieron preocuparse. –Murmura el joven volviendo su cabeza hacia el suelo- Dis..

-No tienes que disculparte. No conmigo. –Dice Fujitaka con su acostumbrada sonrisa- Aunque debo aclararte que no eres una vergüenza para nuestra familia, al contrario eres nuestro orgullo

-Gracias abuelo –Murmura aun cabizbajo-

-No lo digo para que te sientas bien, es la verdad –Dijo su abuelo acercándose y dejando caer su mano en el hombro del adolescente en señal de apoyo. Ese gesto hizo que Shaiming levantara su rostro y le diera una sonrisa tenue-

-Abuelo sabes decir las palabras correctas en el momento indicado –Comenta el hijo de Sakura un poco más animado-

El padre de Touya no dice nada mas, solo sonríe con su habitual gentileza y con una breve inclinación se marcha de la habitación dejando a Shuang con los dos primos. El ambiente estaba tenso, principalmente por el nerviosismo de la castaña y el enfado de Nani, mientras Shaiming empezaba relajarse tomando una decisión.

-Shuang –Llama el joven de ojos verdes- Discúlpame, yo también me molestaría si alguien se mete con mi madre

-No te preocupes –Susurra la joven, impresionada por el repentino cambio de su amigo- Era solo una broma

-No era una broma en su totalidad –Comenta Shaiming con seriedad- No quiero a tu familia cerca de la mía. Me disculparas pero la mayoría de tus parientes son frívolos e insufribles, y me gustaría mantenerlos muy lejos

Shuang abre y cierra la boca sin decir nada, tenía los ojos muy abiertos. Estaba impresionada por la declaración del que consideraba su mejor amigo. Shaiming siempre había sido sincero, pero decirle todas esas palabras de aquella forma poco sutil era demasiado perturbador. Ella no podía cambiar a su familia, entonces ¿se dañaría su amistad?

-¿Ideaste todo ese plan de la caída para que nos marcháramos y no quisiéramos volver? –Cuestiona incrédula-

-Así es

Afirma Shaiming levantándose de la cama colocándose a la altura de Shuang, la cual era la misma. Ambos se miraron cara a cara, una con perplejidad y el otro con decisión.

-Tienes una imagen muy particular de nuestra familia, Shaiming –Declara Meiling que se encontraba parada en la puerta con los brazos cruzados y diversión en los ojos. Se había ido de la sala pocos minutos después de Shuang, y cuando llego a la habitación escucho toda la conversación de los jóvenes desde que se marcho Fujitaka.-

-¿La consideras errónea? –Cuestiona el joven-

-Bastante acertada, no puedo negarlo. –Dijo con una amplia sonrisa- Casi nadie nos soporta, porque no andamos con evasivas al igual que tu, pero somos más diplomáticos y prudentes para expresarnos.

-Entonces, soy uno más de los que no los soporta, por lo menos, tú me agradas Shuang –Dijo hacia su amiga que estaba preocupada-

Ante ese comentario, Shuang despego toda duda de su mente, Shaiming no se alejaría de ella, aunque si iban a tener conflictos por su actitud hacia su familia.

Nani bufo ante la sonrisa amplia que se dirigían ambos amigos, mientras Meiling los miraba suspicazmente, dándose cuenta de la hermandad que unía a los dos jóvenes.

**-…..-….-…-…..-….-….-….-…-…-….-…-…..-….-…..-…..-….-…-…-….-….-…-….-….-…-….-….-**

Al momento que se marcho Fujitaka y Shuang la sala se quedo en silencio. Sakura se sentó en uno de los muebles y se masajeaba las sienes, mientras Shaoran parado a unos pocos pasos de ella, no la dejaba de mirar receloso. Meiling ya había salido de la habitación diciendo que buscaría a Shuang, mientras Ieran y la abuela Li se sentaban en otro mueble cercano mirando a Sakura y Shaoran a la vez.

-Sakura, tienes un hijo con un carácter fuerte y un poco mal humorado –Dijo la abuela de Shaoran después de tanto silencio con una sonrisa- Me recuerda mucho a Shaoran, pero supongo que fue la influencia de tu hermano o tal vez que es su forma de ser

Sakura dejo de tocarse la cara y empezó a sentirse incomoda, pues bien su hijo era como lo había dicho su abuela, pero esa era su forma de ser, así que tenía muchos inconvenientes al momento de hacerle entrar en razón sin discutir.

-Abuela –Se quejo Shaoran por la comparación hecha. En su terquedad le parecía que el hijo de Sakura no tenía ningún parecido a él.

-Me siento apenada –Comento Sakura con pesar.-

-No lo dije para que te apenaras, si bien no conozco mucho a tu hijo puedo pensar que no todo el tiempo es así

-Así es. El no siempre se comporta así

-No parece, debes educarlo mejor ahora que todavía puedes –Dijo Ieran con firmeza en su voz-

-A ti lo que te molesta Ieran es que el chico no se doblega ante tu autoridad –Dijo la abuela Li con una amplia sonrisa que hizo que la madre de Shaoran le dirigiera una mirada reprobatoria. Pero la abuela continua hablando mientras se levantaba del mueble acercándose a Sakura- A pesar de lo que mostro ser hoy tu hijo, me gustaría conocerlo mucho mas, sé que hay mucho que ver en ese joven.

-Abuela Li, eso dependerá de mi hijo, por más que intente acercarlo a alguien solo lo alejo –Dijo Sakura cabizbaja-

-Entiendo

La sala nuevamente se quedo en silencio, cada uno sumergido en sus pensamientos. La abuela Li tenía su vista en la puerta buscando cualquier indicio de que viniera el hijo de Sakura, tenía planeado hablar mucho tiempo con él, si se lo permitía hacerlo. A su vez, Shaoran no sabía qué hacer, le enfadaba mucho que su esposa tuviera otro hijo con otro hombre. Pero los pensamientos de Ieran vagaban entre el parecido de Shaiming y su hijo, eran demasiado similares para ser mera coincidencia.

-Nos tenemos que ir –Dijo Ieran- Hemos tenido mucha humillación por este día por ese niño soberbio

-Debemos despedirnos de todos –Dice la abuela mientras empieza a salir del lugar- Nos veremos aquí en cuanto estemos todos nuevamente reunidos

Todos omitieron la referencia de Ieran hacia el adolescente de cabello castaño quedándose en silencio. Shaoran trataba de ser indiferente ante la tristeza que se reflejaba en el rostro de Sakura sin mucho éxito, ya que se acerco a ella y coloco su mano sobre el hombro de la misma, haciendo que ella levantara la cara mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

-Lo siento mucho –Expresa Sakura hacia Shaoran-

-No te preocupes –Susurro Shaoran mirando intensamente los ojos verdes de su esposa- Ambos tenemos la culpa

Ieran ya no se encontraba en la sala. Desde el momento que su hijo se acerco a Sakura decidió marcharse del lugar, la forma en cómo se miraron ambos adultos de cabello castaño le estaba incomodando, no se podía negar el amor que los unía, y el hecho de que estuvieran separados sabia que en parte era su culpa.

-Pero hemos llegado muy lejos con todo lo ocurrido

- Tal vez si me fueras dicho la verdad sobre tu hijo, todo estaría bien entre nosotros

-¿A qué te refieres? –Se sobresalto Sakura parándose del mueble con el ceño fruncido y quitando la mano de Shaoran de su hombro- Tú eras el que tenía que decirme la verdad sobre tu hija y primero que todo no haberme traicionado con mi mejor amiga

-¿Qué te pasa? Yo nunca te he traicionado y ¿qué verdad sobre mi hija?

Tanto Sakura como Shaoran hablaban susurrando pero a medida que avanzaba la conversación empezaban a subir la voz, mientras sus caras adoptaban diferentes tonalidades rojas.

-¡Yo no estoy loca! –Vocifero Sakura- Recuerdo perfectamente cuando te vi acostado con Tomoyo y los dos muy abrazados y desnudos

Shaoran miro a Sakura con incredulidad sin poder decir nada. Por otra parte, Sakura quien tenía el rostro muy rojo empezaba a limpiarse las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos sin poder evitarlas.

-Yo no…-Intento explicar Shaoran-

-No puedes negarlo. Recuerdo perfectamente todo. ¿Cómo pudiste?

-No sé a qué te refieres. –Negó el hijo de Ieran dudando la cordura de su esposa- ¿Desde cuándo ves eso?

Sakura no entendió la pregunta hasta después de unos minutos.

-No estoy alucinando si a eso te refieres

-Sakura no es normal que veas cosas donde no las hay, explícame que fue lo que has estado viendo

-¡No estoy alucinando! –Vocifero aun más fuerte-

-Tienes que calmarte –Dijo Shaoran tratando de sostener a Sakura pero ella lo empujo-

-No te acerques a mí

El padre de Shuang y Shaiming omitió la petición de su esposa y se acerco tratando de calmarla.

-Ya te dijo que no te acercaras a ella, si intentas tocarla te ira muy mal –Amenazo Touya que había llegado al lugar en cuanto empezó a escuchar los gritos de su hermana-

-Solo intento hacerla entrar en razón

-¡Ya te dije que no estoy loca! –Grito Sakura un poco alterada mientras señalaba a Shaoran con su dedo índice- Recuerdo perfectamente hace 17 años, cuando tenía 8 meses de embarazo de mis bebes que venía a darte una maravillosa noticia, pero al llegar a tu habitación me encontré con nada más que a ti y a Tomoyo totalmente desnudos en TU cama profundamente dormidos.

Sakura tomo aire para continuar, ya que la voz que le quebraba a cada palabra.

-Nunca olvidare tu traición, Shaoran Li. –Dijo la castaña enfadada para luego señalar a su ex mejor amiga que acababa de llegar- y menos la tuya, Tomoyo Daidouji o Hiragizawa como quieras apellidarte

En aquel momento de la conversación, ya Sakura y Shaoran no estaban solos, ya que todos los ocupantes de la casa llegaron al lugar al escuchar los gritos.

Todos estaban perplejos con lo que escucharon, o al menos lo estaban los que no lo sabían, ya que Touya y Wei estaban perfectamente enterados de todo.

Los más jóvenes de la sala miraban incrédulos a los respectivos involucrados.

-¡Eso es mentira! –Dijo Nadeshiko- Mi mama nunca se ha acostado con el señor Li

-¡Deje de mentir! –Vocifero la hija más pequeña de Tomoyo- Mi mama nunca la hubiera traicionado de esa forma

Sakura no sabía qué hacer y mucho menos que decir, no quiso que todos se enteraran de esa forma y mucho menos contarlo delante de las hijas de Tomoyo pero en su amargura y enojo no se dio cuenta que todos estaban en la sala. Su rostro estaba rojo pero no del enojo sino de vergüenza.

-Vengan niñas, dejemos a sus padres hablar tranquilamente –Dijo Fujitaka intentando llevarse a las dos hijas de Tomoyo que eran las más alteradas-

-¡No quiero irme! –Negaron las dos chicas alejándose de él-

-Mis niñas deben hacer caso –Sugirió Eriol acercándose a sus hijas- El señor Fujitaka solo intenta que aclaremos las cosas y así evitar problemas

-Pero papa, ¿verdad que mi mama no hizo nada malo? –Interrogo Jiao con lágrimas en sus ojos. A pesar de su corta edad sabía que era malo que su madre estuviera desnuda con otro hombre que no fuera su padre-

-Por supuesto que tu madre no hizo nada malo, solo es un malentendido que debemos aclarar –Recalco con dulzura Eriol, mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de su hija-

-Entonces que la señora se disculpe –Pidió Nadeshiko con testarudez-

-Mi tía no tiene porque disculparse, si ella dijo que los vio juntos fue porque así fue –Discutió la hija de Touya con obstinación-

-Esto es tema de adultos, no nos concierne –Interrumpió Shaiming con seriedad y firmeza- Nosotros no habíamos nacido cuando surgió este problema, por lo tanto, no es de nuestra incumbencia

-Pero no es verdad

-Si es verdad

Ambas jóvenes con el nombre de Nadeshiko se miraron con desafío.

-Independientemente si es verdad o no, eso sigue sin ser nuestro problema. –Dijo Shaiming tomando a ambas jóvenes de las manos y llevándoselas de la sala pese a sus protestas.

-Vámonos Jiao –Dijo Shuang mientras agarraba la mano de la pequeña de ochos años saliendo del lugar-

Una vez que los más jóvenes se fueron de la sala quedando así solo los adultos. Todos discutirían lo que había sucedido hace tanto tiempo.

**-…..-….-…-…..-….-….-….-…-…-….-…-…..-….-…..-…..-….-…-…-….-….-…-….-….-…-….-….-….-**

-¡No puedo creer que la señora Tomoyo le haya hecho eso a su mejor amiga y casi hermana! –Murmura una de las empleadas de la cocina.

-Si, pobrecita la señora Sakura

-Pero, ¿será verdad? –Dudaba la cocinera- Después de todo ella abandono a su hija siendo apenas una niña

-Si –Todas las empleadas de la cocina afirmaron con voz baja-

-Dejen ser tan entrometidas y pónganse a cocinar –Interrumpió Shuang que venía con Jiao, y a su lado estaba Shaiming sosteniendo aun a ambas Nadeshiko- Deberían sentir vergüenza, comentando de la vida personal de las personas que le brindan trabajo

-Discúlpenos señorita –Dijo la cocinara volviendo a su trabajo al igual que los demás-

-Los señores Li también se quedaran a almorzar –Dijo Wei entrando a la cocina- Preparen suficiente comida, y te para todos

Los empleados empezaron a trabajar en silencio, mientras Wei se llevaba a los adolescentes hacia el patio de la mansión junto con la niña que aun lloraba.

-Tranquila, Jiao. Tu sabes que mama no hizo eso –Intentaba consolarla su hermana mayor-

-Yo sé, pero mi mama quiere tanto a la señora Sakura que debe sentirse muy mal pensando que ella la odia

-La señora esa está muy equivocada

-Más respeto, Nadeshiko –Reprobó Shuang-

-Tranquila, Jiao –Dijo Shaiming colocándose a la altura de su prima menor- Si tu mama no hizo nada, las cosas se solucionaran. Solo hay que darles tiempo que hablen calmadamente

Jiao con sus ojos color violáceos como los de su madre, observo sorprendida a Shaiming quien le sonreía con ternura limpiándole las lagrimas.

-Todo va a estar bien –Continúo el joven mientras cargaba a la niña y la sentaba al borde la piscina quitándole los zapatos.

-¿Por qué estas tan seguro? –Interrogo Nadeshisko suspicaz- Tu mama seguro estaba alucinando

-Mi madre no tiene alucinaciones. Si ella dijo que los vio juntos, fue porque así fue –Decía con voz suave, agregando rápidamente ante las nuevas lágrimas de Jiao- Pero eso no significa que hayan estado juntos. ¿Sabes a que me refiero Jiao?

La pequeña afirmo con su cabeza.

-Te refieres a cuando dos personas se quieren mucho y se dan besitos

-Así es

Nadeshiko Kinomoto y Nadeshiko Hiragizawa que entendían un poco más el término "estar juntos" sonrieron ante la inocencia de Jiao.

Wei por su parte, sonreía por la forma en que Shaiming trataba de calmar a la niña. Había seguido a los más jóvenes porque sabía que la discusión en la sala tampoco le concernía a él.

-Solo espero que se solucionen los problemas –Susurro Shuang intranquila mirando hacia la casa-

-No te preocupes, Shuang. Ellos sabrán solucionar sus conflictos –Dijo Shaiming confiado recostándose en el césped, cerrando los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios- Al fin y al cabo si la señora Tomoyo y tu padre dicen la verdad, muchas cosas se aclararan

**-…..-….-…-…..-….-….-….-…-…-….-…-…..-….-…..-…..-….-…-…-….-….-…-….-….-…-….-….-….-**

En la sala de la mansión Amamiya, ahora Daidouji-Kinomoto se encontraban nuevamente reunidos todos en silencio casi sepulcral, recayendo las miradas a Sakura, Shaoran y Tomoyo.

-Sakura –Murmuro Shaoran buscando las palabras adecuadas para ayudarla- Tenemos que mandarte hacer una revisión psicológica, desde hace 17 años estas teniendo alucinaciones. Primero, supuestamente nos vistes a mí y a Tomoyo juntos.

La mujer de cabellos largos castaños y hermosos ojos verdes lloraba sentada en silencio con los ojos tapados.

-No dudes de las capacidades mentales de mi hermana, Li –Amenazo Touya con los puños apretados y siendo retenido por Nakuru que le sostenía el hombro- No te lo permitiré

-¿De qué otra forma te explicas que vea cosas donde no las hay?

-Ella dice la verdad y tú tratas de pasarla por loca, para no admitir lo que has hecho –Explico el hijo mayor de Fujitaka de forma contundente

-¡Yo nunca me he acostado con Tomoyo! –Dijo Shaoran con el ceño fruncido acercándose a Touya-

-Mi hermana no está mintiendo

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

-¿Por qué habría que hacerlo?

-Tal vez le remueve la culpa y se invento todo en su cabeza –Explico Shaoran sin el menor recato- Después de todo abandono a nuestra hija cuando apenas era una niña. ¿Por qué me sorprendería que invente algo así?

PUMM

En el preciso instante que Shaoran hizo aquella pregunta, Touya lo golpeo en la cara haciéndolo caer al suelo aturdido.

-Te lo advertí, mocoso –Le dijo Touya quien empezó a ser sostenido por su padre por la espalda- No vuelvas a insinuar que mi hermana abandono a su hija, porque el único que ha abandonado a su hijo eres tu

-Mi única hija es Shuang y nadie más –Recalco Shaoran levantándose del suelo y limpiándose la sangre que le surgía del labio roto-

Si no fuera por Fujitaka el hijo menor de Ieran fuera recibido otro puñetazo de Touya.

-Está bien, Shaoran. –Dijo Sakura que se levanto del mueble y dirigió una mirada acida a su esposo- Tu única hija es Shuang. Pero te advierto que mis facultades mentales están en perfecta condiciones, y que no alucine el momento que te vi con Tomoyo, si quieres hacerte el que no sabe nada. Te dejare en paz, después de todo nunca te lo reproche, y después de 17 años no pienso discutirlo contigo.

-Pero…-Intenta interrumpir Tomoyo-

-Estoy segura de lo que vi, porque el dolor que sentí no fue algo imaginado. –Aclaro Sakura hacia todos-

-No sé qué ocurrió, Sakura. De verdad que Shaoran y yo nunca hemos estado juntos –Quiso explicar Tomoyo mientras su mejor amiga negaba con la cabeza sin creerle-

-Tu palabra no puede hacer nada contra lo que vi, Tomoyo

-¿Y qué hay con respecto a Shuang? –Quiso saber la abuela Li-

-No pude hacer nada por ella, y no es un tema que pienso discutir con ustedes. –Dijo con firmeza- Ninguno de ustedes estuvo conmigo en su nacimiento, la única que estuvo conmigo fuera Ieran y solo con ella discutiré ese asunto

-Todo está muy aclarado por mi parte –Dijo Ieran quien repentinamente se mostraba nerviosa e impaciente por irse del lugar.

El ambiente volvió a quedar en silencio, y eso fue aprovechado por los empleados para llevarles el té a todos. El ambiente estaba muy tenso.

-Nunca me permitiste estar contigo en el nacimiento de Shuang –Murmuro Tomoyo con pesadumbre

-No podía olvidar tu traición

-Yo no hice nada, y buscare las pruebas necesarias para probártelo

Sakura se mantuvo en silencio ante aquella declaración, le estaba costando un poco mantenerse ecuánime, después de todo, aun quería a su amiga.

Eriol por su parte escuchaba en silencio las conversaciones, tratando de buscar una solución a los problemas. El mas que nadie sabía que su esposa nunca se acostó con Shaoran, y ayer había quedado sorprendido cuando Tomoyo le dijo lo que Sakura le menciono en el cuarto. Toda la situación la encontraba muy inusual, había cabos sueltos y preguntas sin responder.

El lugar seguía en silencio, y así estuvo como treinta minutos hasta que llegaron las empleadas avisando que almuerzo estaría listo.

El tiempo se había ido demasiado rápido y apenas eran la una de la tarde cuando todos estaban comiendo nuevamente en el patio cerca de la piscina. Todos estaban en silencio cada uno sumergido en sus pensamientos sin escucharse ningún murmullo, solo observándose de vez en cuando.

Una vez que todos culminaron de almorzar parecía inevitable que se marchara la familia Li. Por esa razón, todos fueron directamente a la entrada del lugar.

-Señores antes de que se vayan, quiero disculparme por todo lo sucedido hoy –Dijo Shaiming con el rostro alto y con decisión en sus ojos- No me gusta que me impongan las cosas, sin embargo se que no es la forma de actuar, les presento mis más sinceras disculpas

Shaiming se inclina un poco más que para un saludo. Mientras todos lo observaban sorprendidos a excepción de Fujitaka y los más jóvenes.

-Un gesto bastante humilde para que dejes de considerarlo soberbio, ¿no crees, Ieran? –Comento la abuela Li con una sincera sonrisa- Aceptamos tus disculpas, muchacho. Pero me gustaría que me hagas un favor

-¿Cuál señora? –Interroga Shaiming con una leve sonrisa-

-Que aceptes acompañarme de picnic

-¿Picnic? –Murmuro Sakura algo incrédula-

-Si un día en el parque, nosotros tres

-¿Cuáles tres, abuela? –Cuestiona Shaoran suspicaz. A su abuela se le ocurría cada cosa para salirse con la suya. Después de todo le dijo a Sakura que quería conocer mejor a su hijo.

-Shuang, Shaiming y por supuesto, mi persona –Responde la señora mayor con una sonrisa para después despedirse de todos- ¿Qué dices muchacho?

-Si señora Li

-Me ha gustado mucho volver a verlos, espero volvernos a reunir –Dijo dirigiéndose a la familia Kinomoto-

Todos afirmaron con la cabeza y vieron con la abuela de Shaoran se montaba a un carro en compañía de Ieran.

-No te metas en muchos problemas, Shaiming –Le aconsejo Meiling jovialmente. Mientras se despedía de todos con una breve inclinación a excepción de Sakura a quien le dirigió una mirada fulminante para luego irse al carro de su familia-

-Hasta luego –Se despidió Shuang de todos, y agrego hacia Shaiming- Después hablamos para el picnic

Una vez que Shuang se marcho hacia el carro, la atención de todos se puso en Shaoran quien no dejaba de mirar a los ojos a Sakura. Desde la última discusión no había pronunciado ninguna palabra pero no dejaba de vigilar cada paso de su esposa.

-Sakura espero verte mañana donde acordamos –Dijo Shaoran omitiendo las quejas y gruñidos de Touya-

La hija de Fujitaka afirmo con la cabeza sosteniéndole la mirada a Shaoran, pero sintiendo las piernas temblarle levemente y apretando los puños, tratando de aguantar las lagrimas. Aun no olvidaba que duda de su cordura. Por su parte, Shaoran con un gesto sorpresivo se acerco a ella lo suficiente para sostenerle los hombros y darle un suave beso en la mejilla a Sakura, que quedo deslumbrada por varios minutos.

-Lo siento mucho –Le susurro al oído siendo solo escuchado por su esposa-

**-…..-….-…-…..-….-….-….-…-…-….-…-…..-….-…..-…..-….-…-…-….-….-…-….-….-…-….-….-….-**

**Notas de La Autora:**

Primero que nada mis más sinceras disculpas, sé que tengo meses sin actualizar, y aunque no hay excusas que valga, debo decir que casi ninguno de mis planes han podido funcionar, muchos días me decía "Ahora si voy actualizar" o "Mañana si actualizare" y siempre sucedía algo que lo impedía, ya sea porque no me alcanzaba el tiempo para terminar de escribir, ocurría algo en la universidad e incluso alguna falta de inspiración.

Pero después de tanto tiempo sin actualizar, llego con un nuevo capítulo lleno de conflictos y relevaciones. Espero que les guste.

Fue un poco complicado escribirlo, por todas las discusiones que hubo y no quería que quedara algo por fuera. Ya las cosas parecen estar saliendo a la luz, aunque aún quedan muchas cosas por aclarar. Pero por lo menos, ya parece que hay algo oculto y que lo que se ve no es realmente como es.

Me imagino que se le debe hacer un poco difícil no entender porque Sakura no se da cuenta que Shuang es su hija, y Shaoran no se da cuenta que Shaiming es su hijo, bueno el orgullo y la terquedad a veces son así, solo permite ver los errores de los demás y no los nuestros. Y también que cada uno dice "Es tu hijo/a" y es cierto, pero que se hace cuando el otro niega "no es mi hijo". ¿Está complicando? Espero alguna me pueda entender.

Espero recibir muy pronto sus comentarios. Y cualquier duda háganmela saber.

Ya tengo adelantado algo del próximo capítulo, sin embargo no pondré fecha, porque siempre pasa algo que daña mis planes, últimamente muchas cosas que hago son improvisadas. Aunque espero actualizar pronto, ya que estoy de vacaciones.

Cuídense mucho

¡Feliz Navidad!


End file.
